Take on Colour
by Reihime
Summary: Seiyo High School has eight popular students who are always at each others throat. When suddenly the indifferent one changes dramatically, it influences the others as well. "I will break down their walls. I will unlock their chains. I will definitely make sure that their life will take on color."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, it's Reihime. Some of you know that I am writing Project Living Corpse. Since PLC is a fic full of revenge, hatred and horror and no love, I thought of writing another fic that would involve love, school life, slice of life and friendship. This is the first chapter. Let me know what you think about it. I stole some of the ideas from the fic "The Eight Power". If you haven't read that already then I can say that it is an amazing story. You should read it. I did steal some concepts from it. But I didn't copy the whole thing. So no worries.**

**This chapter has been rewritten. You should remember:  
**

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks and dreams. Beware of ITALICS.**

* * *

First let us know about the city where all the main characters reside. The city is called Seiyo which is at the heart of Tokyo, Japan. In Seiyo, there's an elementary school, Seiyo Elementary School. There are three middle schools, one at the middle of the city near the elementary school, one at the south and the other at the north of the city. The one at the middle is called Seiyo Middle School. And there are three high schools as well. One at the middle called Seiyo High School, one all girls' school and the other all boys' school.

Seiyo High which is at the middle of the city and near the middle school has the best academic result out of the three. So has Seiyo Middle School. Students from Seiyo Middle go to Seiyo High without any entrance exam. So all the high school students know each other from before.

Enough with the description of the school. Now let's know about our main characters. Seiyo high school has eight populars. All of them are arrogant. First one is Tsukiyomi Ikuto who is in second year of high school. He is really popular with the girls because of his handsome and gorgeous look. He also plays the violin though not much in the public. He doesn't flirt with girls that much. But he really likes get on the other populars nerves. Some of the populars are too much into violence. Though he normally doesn't fight, but when he does he is always in the winning side. His nick name is the Black Cat for his cat like movement and flexibility.

Then comes Souma Kukai, a second year. He is the captain of the soccer team. He is good in almost all the sports. Though he is the permanent captain of the soccer team, he also plays as a temporary captain of other sport teams. And the reason he couldn't be the permanent captain of other sport clubs is because of a certain person Kukai really hates. Kukai is handsome, sporty and hotheaded. He flirts with girls like there's no tomorrow. He most of the times start a fight with the Thorn Queen or the Snake. Kukai's nick name is Heracles because of his strong personality and toned muscles.

Then comes Hoshina Utau, another second year. She has a great voice for singing. She entered a number of singing competition and came out victorious. But she hasn't become that popular or hasn't released any CD. But she has a dream to become a famous singer. Among the girls, she is the most violent. She has big nails and uses them against the female populars. She is really pretty. She mostly picks fights with Heracles and Odette. Utau's nick name is the Thorn Queen as her words are always pinchy and can make others lose heart in an instant.

Then comes Yuiki Yaya, a first year student. In the past when she was in elementary, she would act very childish. But after getting in middle school, she changed to a completely different person. She insults others like the Thorn Queen, but her words don't leave that much impact on others. She does ballet and is very good in it. She won a number of competitions and is planning on becoming a famous ballet dancer. She mainly fights with the Thorn Queen. Her nick name is Odette as she does ballet.

Then comes the Ice Queen, Mashiro Rima, a first year. The first thing is that she is really short, four feet eight inches tall. Her face is like a baby's so it's hard to understand that she is in high school. Among all the populars, she is the most arrogant one. She doesn't have any female fans whereas all the other populars have fans of both genders. She treats her fan boys like slaves though her fan slaves don't care about that. She received her title of Ice Queen because of her cold personality toward others.

Then comes Hotori Tadase, a first year. Among the male populars, he is the shortest and physically the weakest. He normally doesn't fight and can keep his anger under control for a long time. Even if he can't keep his anger in control, he usually loses the fight whether the fight is physical or of speeches. Normally all the other populars are disrespectful to their teachers. But Tadase always tries to please his teachers. He acts like an angel but won't let the chance of insulting other populars slip by. His nick name is Prince Charming because of his behavior toward girls.

Next is Fujisaki Nagihiko, another first year. He is the only boy in the school who has long hair. His hip long violet hair is beautiful and he can be mistaken for a girl if he cross-dresses. He is the permanent captain of the basketball team and temporary captain of other sports team along with Kukai. The other sport teams decide who their temporary captain will be. Because of this reason, Nagihiko and Kukai are always at each other's throats. He always wears a smile. But his smile gives the receiver a chill. Like Utau, he also says such things to others that destroy their mental strength completely. Because of this reason he is nick named the Snake.

And lastly Hinamori Amu, a first year student. Her story is different. This pink haired golden eyed beauty's name was Cool and Spicy for her indifferent attitude toward others. All through the first and second year of middle school she acted indifferent to the whole school. It was as if she didn't care about anything. Some of the students thought it was cool and she became the Cool and Spicy popular. Among all the populars she was the most silent one. Even though she would sometime insult the populars, she would mostly keep everything to herself. She wouldn't even talk to her fans. But during her last year of middle school, she suddenly changed. The indifferent cold Amu whose lips were always in a straight line changed to a girl who smiles sweet. The one who never talked to her fans started to talk to her fans. She was the first popular to say that her fans are her friends. Before most of her fans were boys. But now her fans consist of mostly girls. And this dramatic change of her behavior changed her nick name as well. Her nick name is now the Radiant Queen which is given by her fan girls.

All the populars knew each other from middle school. Then Ikuto, Utau and Kukai went to high school when Amu suddenly changed. So when the others went to high school, these three got a shock of the previous Cool and Spicy's sudden change.

* * *

Now the real story begins. Three months have already passed since Amu and other four populars have entered high school. And Amu's number of fan girls keeps increasing. The other populars wouldn't mind but the fact that she is stealing their own fans pissed them off. Since now ninety percent of Amu's fans are females. The populars were thinking if she was into girls or not. And one of them voiced out his thought and got **SLAPPED**.

In the hallway, a boy with navy blue hair and matching eyes was rubbing his cheek that just got slapped by a flame head with dangerous green eyes. This boy was none other than the Black Cat, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And the flame head was the previous school slut, Yamabuki Saya. Saya was a new member of the Amu sama fan club. In middle school, Saya was known as a slut because of her clothing style. She was annoying and was always into Kukai. But suddenly last week she started to hang out with Amu. Her clothing style even changed to decent one. Though she is still annoying, but she doesn't act all that bitchy. Except for the slap she gave the Black Cat.

"How dare you! You stinking cat, how dare you insult Amu sama?" Saya was nearly screaming. There were two girls who were trying to calm the flame head.

"Saya san, please stop. Amu sama would be upset if she hears you were fighting," said one of them.

"What? I only asked if your queen was lesbian or not. Why are you getting so worked up for?" asked Ikuto dropping his hand from his cheek and putting it in his pocket. But the stinging pain was still there.

"You..you..," Saya was going to blow up a storm when a girl named Hatoba Yuki called.

"Saya san, Amu san is calling for you," she said. This Hatoba Yuki was one of Amu's fangirl. She was the only one who used san instead of sama for addressing Amu. She is always by seen Amu's side. There's a rumor that she was the one who was able to change Amu from her indifferent exterior.

Hearing that Amu was calling her, Saya immediately forgot about Ikuto and ran where Amu was. Saya's background which was burning flames changed to blooming flowers in an instant. The other two girls followed Saya leaving only Yuki and Ikuto. Yuki was never the one to start any physical or vocal fight. She was always a very shy person. She only bowed her head a little and followed the other three.

* * *

"What? You are choosing him and not me?" shouted Heracles. "He can't even hold the racket properly."

He was in the school tennis court being surrounded by the tennis club players. And the person he hated most, the Snake was there as well. The tennis club chose Nagihiko as their temporary captain. Why? Because Nagihiko was able to punch Kukai in their daily battle last week and the bruise that formed in Kukai's cheek was still visible. _"That bastard,"_ Kukai thought.

"Just give up. Take your ugly ass and leave, you baboon," Nagihiko said with a smile. His smile was like a smirk but not completely. It made him look like he was in charge. Yeah right. Like Kukai would ever let him be in charge.

"What did you call me, you cobra?" screamed Heracles.

"Cobra, ha? Now that's poisonous and dangerous. So you are afraid of me that much, ha?" came Nagihiko's reply. Kukai was pissed. Nagihiko was his underclassman. Being beaten by him in physical and vocal fights was not an option. "And if are deaf," Nagihiko started again. "Would you be able to hear even if I do repeat?" He said and put a finger under his chin as if he were thinking. "I called you a baboon because of the monkey like face you have. No, I should have called you a gorilla. You were acting like one up in the stage," Nagihiko said in a very loud voice the way people talk to half deaf persons.

"I was chosen to play the gorilla part and it was in fifth grade," Kukai shot back. "_This bastard, every time I see his face I get pissed off_," was what Kukai thought.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say King Kong," said Nagihiko as he made a shoo shoo motion to Kukai and left the tennis court.

"That bastard, I am going to get him for this," Kukai muttered and he left the court as well.

* * *

"Amu sama, Amu sama, Amu sama. Were you calling me?" Saya said as she dashed to where Amu was. Amu was currently in the art club. Her fans took the art club under their control and made it their fan club and their queen's resting place.

But Saya was greeted with Amu sleeping in the sofa. Her head was on the lap of another flame head, Hiragi Rikka. "Shhh," Rikka whispered. "Amu sama is sleeping."

"But Yuki told me Amu sama was looking for me," Saya said dumbfounded.

"But Amu sama has been sleeping for a long period of time. She didn't call for you," Rikka replied.

"Gomenne, Saya san. But I lied to you," Yuki said as she entered the club.

"Why?" Saya asked pouting.

"Because you were causing havoc," Yuki replied.

**Meanwhile in Amu's dream**

_A woman with light brown hair was holding a sleeping three year old pink haired girl in her lap. The woman seemed to be pregnant._

_"Don't worry, Amu. Even if I have another child, my love for you will never run short," she whispered and kissed little girl's forhead._

_Amu was in first grade in Daijon Elementary. Before coming to Seiyo, she lived in Daijon. The first grader was on the floor of the hallway with a few bruises on her face and four students of the same grade were surrounding her._

_"Pink hair. What a weirdo!" said one of them._

_"We have a clown in our class," said another._

_"Why don't you just get the hell out of here?" said the third one._

_"Never show your face again," the fourth one said._

_"Disappear," the first one commented._

_"Oka san, I don't like it here. I want to change school," Amu said as she returned home._

_"But Amu, there's no other elementary school here," replied Midori, Amu's mother. "Besides it isn't that hard to make friends if you try."_

_"But oka san, they always hit m..." Amu's pleas were interrupted by a little girl of four years running towards Midori._

_"Oka san, oka san. Look, look. I can now write my own name," said the girl as she showed her mother a piece of a paper where she wrote her own name in fibble handwriting._

_"Ow, amazing Ami chan," praised Midori. "Now now, you deserve a prize for your hardwork. How about some ice cream?" Midori asked as she picked up her younger daughter and went to the kitchen forgetting about her bruised elder daughter._

_Amu was in sixth grade in Seiyo Elementary. In school she was classified as Cool and Spicy and others thought she was unapproachable. It wouldn't hurt her that much if only her family wasn't doing the same. Every weekends her parents would take Ami to anyplace she desired forgetting all about Amu. So one day after returning from school, Amu snapped._

_"Why is it always Ami? You only care about her and not me," Amu said in a straight tone. "Why?" her voice broke. "You act as if Ami is your only daughter. What about me?"_

_"Are you really jealous of your little sister?" Midori shot back. "You are the elder sister, Amu. So instead of acting like a deprived child, be a more responsible elder sibling. Protect Ami."_

_"Ami this, Ami that. Protect Ami, feed Ami, sacrifice your happiness for Ami," Amu said her bangs covering her eyes. "It's always about Ami. I have no place in your heart. Right, oka san?" Amu asked as she looked up to her mother. There was hurt evident in Amu's eyes._

_Midori was quite. And that was all the confirmation Amu needed. Amu ran. She ran out of the house. She didn't know where she was going. But she couldn't stand that woman any longer._

_After she came to the main road she looked behind. No one was following her. "They didn't come after me. They don't even care if I run away from home," the sixth grader thought. Tears were flowing down her cheeks non stop blurring her vision. The last thing she heard before falling unconscious were the sound of car horn and the sound of loud break._

_Amu woke up in the hospital. Her vision was blurry. But still she could make out the silhouettes of two persons near the entrance of the door of the cabin she was in. Her vision cleared a little and she was able to make out those two persons to be her parents._

_"So they came for me," Amu thought and couldn't help but smile. "They do love me."_

_There was a man wearing white lab coat talking to her parents. "My deepest apologizes, Hinamori sans," he started. "But your daughter..."_

_"What did he say?" Amu thought. "I couldn't hear the last. Why are oka san and otou san crying? Why did oka san suddenly leave the room? No. Oka san, don't leave me," and with that thought Amu fell into unconsciousness._

_A few days later Midori suddenly berged into Amu's hospital room. "You shouldn't just rush into here like that, ma'am," the nurse taking care of Amu said._

_Midori ignored her and grabbed the collar of her elder daughter's hospital gown. Amu was shocked. "O..oka san?" she managed to whisper._

_"You wrench. If you wanted to die, why couldn't you die properly?"__Midori spat shaking Amu a little. "If this was too much for you, why couldn't you just die? Why couldn't you erase your existence and free us from taking care of you?"_

_And just like that my already ignorant family became even more distant. And I would be feeding on words of hatred every day._

"_Just die already."_ (oka san)

_"I wish I never had you."_ (oka san)

_"Such a disgrace to the family."_ (otou san)

_"Giving birth to such a wrench, it must be a curse."_ (oka san)

"_Onee san, drop dead"_ (Ami)

Amu was waking up now. She could hear the bickering of Saya and Yuki. For some reason,her eyes felt warm.

"You shouldn't have done that, Saya san," Yuki said.

"But that bastard, he insulted Amu sama," Saya tried to reason.

"Hey girls, Amu sama just woke up," Rikka said. Then she looked down at the queen in her lap. "Amu sama,you were sleeping for a quite a long time. What were you dreaming about?" she asked. Then she noticed the tears in her queen's eyes. "Ano, Amu sama. Why are you crying?" Rikka asked.

Amu was taken aback by the question. But when she touched her cheek, she felt liquid flowing down. "Ne, Amu sama. Are you alright?" Saya asked as both her and Yuki came forward.

Amu sat up in the sofa. "I am fine. It was just a nightmare," she replied.

"Alright then," Rikka said. "Say Amu sama, it's a bright day today, right? Let's go to the.." she started to plan for group hangouts.

Amu just smiled at the girl. This girl was dwelling in darkness like her. Not only her, Saya, Yuki and most of her new fans were suffering in their life. Amu felt very happy that she was able to help them. Maybe she can't smile purely herself, but she can make others smile. And it gave her immense pleasure.

_A girl slightly older than Amu with orange knee long hair said, "If you die like this, would you be able to forgive yourself? We are all to die in this world. But before we die, shouldn't we do at least one good deed? Shouldn't we sing one happy song? Shouldn't we experience joy, happiness and love? Amu, isn't there anything you wish to achieve?__Don't you want to smile for others? Don't you want others to smile for you? Amu, if you give up now, I will never forgive you."_

_"That's what Dia san said_," Amu thought. _"I won't disappoint you. I already found a reason to live. I found the light of hope in my dark hours. And I want them to find it as well, the ones who need it the most, the populars."_

"Ne, Amu sama. Let's go," said Rikka. "I want to have ice cream."

"Yes, let's go," Amu replied.

**_"Spring has come to an end. But I want the spring in their life...to start."_**

* * *

**Now I have rewritten the second part of the first chapter. Hope it's to your liking. Review if you want me to keep writing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Italics are thoughts and dreams.**

* * *

**Amu's POV (Amu's thoughts)**

Life is like a butterfly wings, so short living. We human accept this short life of ours and try to make it fruitful. We try to smile, laugh, earn a living, be famous, falling in love and raising a family. We want to enjoy our lives. But all of us aren't that fortunate to have a happy life.

Some of us lead a very difficult life, a miserable one. When a person is in a miserable state, others should help him. But it's the total opposite with the arrogant populars in this school. They are miserable. All of them suffer unexpected pain in their daily life. All of them have personal problems that eat away their heart. But instead of helping each other in weal and woe of life, they increase the others' pain. They like to rub salt in others' wounds. Seriously, what do they expect from this? What do they wish to achieve? Isn't it far better to help each other to overcome the sadness and break the obstacles in life?

I too was like them. Maybe not as violent as them, but nevertheless I was still arrogant. I was indifferent to all. I didn't care for anyone or anything. I wasn't like this before. I came to Seiyo in fifth grade. In my past life I was bullied by others. So after coming to Seiyo, I wanted to put up a strong exterior. But people thought it to be cool and I was labeled as Cool and Spicy ever since. That time I wanted to have friends. But after a big accident I had in sixth grade, I became even colder toward others. My family started to avoid me. I got slapped by my parents more often. I began to strengthen the barrier, the wall that I put around myself. And my Cool and Spicy form took a completely different label.

After getting in middle school, I became a silent corpse. I wouldn't talk to others, not even to my fans. I never had any friends in Seiyo. I would occasionally insult other populars and would disrespect the teachers. Day after day, I would be dying inside. My ignorance to the world was eating my heart away. I couldn't take it any longer. I even thought of suicide once. But someone stopped me. She gave me hope. She gave me a task to complete before my death. I made a promise to her. We humans will die. No matter what, we can't defy our fate. But we could be happy in life if we try. Rather than pushing others away and sinking in darkness, it's better to cuddle each other in danger.

I was able to come out of the horrifying darkness. And I want the others to come out as well. I know I am not a saint or a super hero. I am not a counselor to solve others personal problem. But I want to help them, the populars. Maybe they will push me away or insult me like before. But..I promise myself that I will surely turn their dull gray lives into a rainbow. I will make them smile. ….Surely.

* * *

The next day at school, in the hallway Kukai was flirting with a girl. Obviously one of his fan girls. Class hasn't started yet. The Black Cat was passing the spot that moment. He was yawning when his eyes landed upon Heracles. Seeing a form of entertainment right before his eyes early in the morning made the cat smirk. He couldn't resist the chance of insulting the jock.

"What? You aren't wearing any make up today?" Ikuto asked trying to act innocent but he wasn't successful to hide his smirk.

"M..make up?" Kukai asked dumb founded.

"Yes, make up. You know the one that reptile applied to your face," Ikuto replied in a slow motion as if he was teaching a child about geography.

"Reptile?" Kukai couldn't understand what the cat was trying to imply. Then it drowned upon him. _"Reptile.. means snake….that means ..Fujisaki. And make up…that punch and bruise the Snake gave me,_" Kukai thought.

"Have you solved the puzzle, cave man brain?" Ikuto asked putting a hand on his head as if saying his brain was more developed than Kukai's. "How can you even remember your name with that pathetic excuse of a brain of yours?"

"How dare you?" Kukai was going to explode when he calmed himself down. "Well, I see you are not wearing makeup yourself today," he shot back.

"Was I suppose to?" asked Ikuto eyeing Heracles suspiciously.

"You did wear makeup yesterday. And I might say the color was very vibrant. It suited you perfectly," Kukai snickered and brought out his cell phone to show Ikuto some photos. They were of yesterday when Ikuto encountered Saya. One photo was taken just at the time Ikuto was slapped. There were some more of them. But the one photo that caught Ikuto's eyes was a photo of Ikuto's nonchalant face with a scarlet bright hand print on his cheek.

Ikuto's eyes widened. From the angle the photos were taken, it was clear that the three Radiant Queen's fans didn't do that. But there wasn't anyone else there. And though the slap was indeed hard and it stung for a long period of time, it didn't leave a mark, especially not a scarlet one. Someone must have photo shopped the photo.

"So? What do you say now? I say you go to her (pointing at Saya in the photoi) and ask for another parlor session," Kukai said as he put his cell phone in his pocket.

Ikuto was now glaring at Kukai who was smirking. It seems that tables have turned. The bell rang signaling for everyone to go to class. The girl Kukai was flirting with left. Ikuto still kept glaring at Kukai who was now glaring as well. A glaring contest, how fun!

"I believe it's time to go to your class," said a strict voice. When the two populars turned to the source, they found their annoying teacher, Nikaidou Yuu. "The bell has already rung. Go to your class, now" he commanded.

Ikuto and Kukai both made a tsk sound.

"Souma san, you should know better that disrespecting me will get you in serious consequences. For example, you can be kicked out of the soccer team," said Nikaidou.

"What? You can't do that?" Kukai shouted.

"But I can, and I will if I have to," was the strict reply of the teacher. This made Kukai shut up. "And for you Tsukiyomi san.." he started when he noticed the dark haired male missing. Just as silent as a cat, he was gone without the two noticing. _"He is going to skip class again,"_ he thought.

* * *

Odette was pissed, really pissed. She thought today was going to be a nice day. Yesterday was terrible. But she was determined to make today better. But no, she has to have a bad start of the day. The first thing in the morning she saw after coming to school was a postcard in her locker. A postcard consisting of a picture that shows a swan being eaten by a snake. And there was a note as well. A note that says _"Such a low class show. Did your wings get flicked?"_

It didn't take long for Odette or Yaya to figure out who sent it and what he meant. It was that python, Fujisaki. Lately he has been getting on her nerves. And he implied about yesterday's ballet competition that Yaya entered. Yaya has gotten first position in every competition for the last two years. But unfortunately she wasn't in first three positions in yesterday's one. Somehow the Snake got the news and now he is sending her postcards. A snake coiled its body around a swan and was eating the poor white creature. He was making fun of her. He thought he was better than her. He is gonna pay.

Yaya searched the hallway. No sign of the Snake. When she went to her class, he was sitting in his seat with both of his legs in his desk talking to some of his fan girls. (Both of them are in the same class) When Yaya went near him, he only gave Yaya a glance and went back to talking like the ginger head was of no importance.

Yaya got even more pissed. She slammed the postcard in his desk quite loudly. "What. Is. This?" she asked in a dangerous tone.

"Oh this," Nagihiko said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "This is your gift."

"A gift?" Yaya asked as a vein popped in her head.

"Yes, a gift. A gift for the awesomely lame dance you performed yesterday. It seemed as if a caged bird was flapping its wings pathetically," Nagihiko replied giving a smile, a mocking one.

"Why you.." Yaya lost the last bit of her temper. It wasn't her fault that she got into a fight with the Thorn Queen last week and got her ankle twisted. Maybe it was her fault. But whatever, who gave the snake any right to stick his nose in her personal life.

The classroom door opened and in came Nikaidou sensei. His glasses were removed which made him look more strict and menacing. "Do I even have to tell you to take your seats?" he asked.

Yaya and Nagihiko both muttered something like 'what a drag' or 'pain in the ass' and sat in their seats and attended the class.

* * *

Hotori Tadase just came to his class and flopped down in his seat. It's always tough to break through the barrier of screaming fan girls. At least, he gets a break from them in his class. Why you ask? Because he is in the same class as the newly titled queen, Hinamori Amu.

It wasn't like he had no fans in this class at the beginning of the school year. But during the three months that passed, most of them were stolen by the pink head. "_Seriously, who does she think she is? Acting like an innocent flower?_" Tadase thought. _"Not only did she steal my fans, but she stole the praise teachers would have given me."_

Tadase was the only popular who would respect teachers and try to maintain a sincere character. But after Amu's sudden change, she was able to win the teachers' hearts as well. That pissed the prince off. _"She is trying to steal my glory,"_ is what he thought.

And it didn't help the fact that these two were in the same class, sitting right beside each other. Right now the Twinkle Queen was reading a manga. A manga of all things. And her fan girls were bickering surrounding her.

"Who knew Amu sama liked mangas?" said one girl. "When we first met, we couldn't even imagine it."

"You are right. That time she had a cool aura around her," said another. "But I like her this way better. She is more cute and lively this way. It's like she is finally living rather than breathing."

"_Living_?" Tadase thought. "_Breathing? What's the difference?"_

"That boy, is he a baka or something?" Amu suddenly said as she held up the manga book in the air still looking at its content.

Tadase broke out of his trance. _"Baka? Boy? Is she trying to call me a baka?" _he thought getting angry. "Just what are you trying to imply, Radiant Queen?" Tadase asked glaring at Amu.

"Huh, Hotori san?" Amu was surprised to be asked by him all of a sudden. Then she put the manga down and looked at Tadase. "You want to know," she asked and gave him a sweet smile.

"Y..yes," Tadase replied and got ready to both hear and throw insult.

"Then I will tell you," Amu said not averting her eyes from the prince. Tadase gulped. "What's up with Kousei? He is supposed to be the main character in the manga. And yet he thinks of the girl he loves as a roller coaster. How awful thinking," Amu said pouting a little.

"That's what you were thinking about?" Tadse asked his eyes twiching a little.

"Yes, it's frustrating. How come the heros of mangas and animes be this dumb? I mean in another manga the boy thought of his girlfriend as the hero," Amu replied. Her pouting face turned into a smiling one."They are really dumb."

"But you know Amu sama," started one of her fangirls. "When people are in love, they do the most dumbest things."

"Come to think of it Amu sama," began another girl. "You have never been in love before, right?"

Amu put a finger under her chin. "You are right. But judging by my rank, I am to love one of the populars, right? But who could I love? Souma senpai is such a flirt. There's no telling what he will do to me if we are alone," Amu joked. "And then comes Tsukiyomi senpai who is too cold. Fujisaki san has a twisted mind so I don't think we will be a perfect match. And Hotori san.."

"I don't love you," Tadase said interrupting Amu in midsentence.

. . . . .Five second passed Amu staring at Tadase suspiciously.

" ?" Tadase asked nervously.

"You know, in anime boys and girls get nervous when they are around their crush. While girls mostly stutter in this situation, boys say rude things to their loved ones like 'I hate you' or 'I dislike you'," Amu said. Then she smirked, "Say Hotori san, don't tell me you have a secret crush on me?"

"Never," Tadase screamed from frustration managing to attract the whole class along with the teacher who just entered.

"Hotori san, I am sorry but class has already started. If you do not wish take part then you are free to leave," the mean looking teacher said.

" , that won't be necessary. I apologize," Tadase replied.

Class started and Tadase received a note from his left where the queen was seated.

_"Gomenne, I can't love you. But I am willing to be your friend. Let's call a truce and include the others as well, okay?" _(That's what the note said)

"_Seriously_," Tadase thought. "_I just don't understand what goes in that head of hers."_

* * *

The first two periods were over. After two more periods will be launch break. Rima came to the girls' washing room after the ending of second period. (Inside the washroom, there are some stalls. Rima only entered the washroom not any stalls) When she opened the door to the washroom she wasn't expecting anything. But as soon as she got inside and closed the door she was drenched from head to toe. Someone dumped a whole bucket of water onto her. And it was none other than the Thorn Queen who was smirking.

"That's the oldest trick in the book," Utau said smugly. "Well, I was bored and decided to play. It seems that the nursery kid fell for it."

Rima always hated it when anyone made fun of her height. "Nursery kid?" Rima's eyes were twitching.

"What? Would you like better if I called you a toddler?" Utau asked back.

"You bitch. I am going to skin you alive," Rima said emitting a dangerous aura.

"Yeah, yeah. You are only just bark and no bite," Utau said making a shoo motion with her hand. "Besides your servants aren't here. Without them you are just nothing but a useless fragile doll. Do you want me to prove it?" And to prove her point, she strutted toward the Ice Queen and scratched the little one's cheek quite deeply. The scars were bright red. "See, without your slaves you are just as useless as …what? What can be more useless than you in this world," Utau said putting a hand under her chin as if she were thinking.

Rima was shocked. She was scratched. The Ice Queen was scratched. And it stung like hell. As Utau was still standing close, Rima tried to scratch the older girl. But because she was short, she couldn't scratch the other's cheek but managed to scratch her chin. This pissed Utau off and a cat fight between the two queens began. But because Utau was bigger and stronger than Rima, Rima got more hit.

Suddenly the door to the washroom opened and in came a female teacher, Sanjo Yukari. She was a strict teacher, stricter than Nikaidou. Both the girls stopped fighting and faced her. Yukari saw Rima completely soaked and both girls having scratches. It didn't take long for her to understand the situation.

"The bell has already rung. Hoshina san, go back to your class now," she commanded. Utau just shot one last look at Rima and went out the door to her class. "As for you Mashiro san, I will tell one of your classmates to bring you an extra uniform to change into. And also, next time I don't expect this kind of things to happen again," saying this Yukari went away.

"That bitch is the one who started it," Rima muttered knowing very well that her teacher didn't hear it.

* * *

_Ikuto was in a white bunny custom that covered him from head to toe. The pink bunny ears were a bit larger than it was supposed to be. Suddenly he jumped into a hole at the base of a tree. While he was falling, he looked behind to see a blond midget following him. Mashiro Rima was in a wedding dress closely behind._

_When the tunnel ended he found himself trapped in a cage. Around him a purple snake, a brown monkey, a blond dog, a white swan and a red rose (every one with human faces) were trapped in different cages. Wait, he is suppose to be a cat. Why is he a bunny then?_

_He looked behind and saw Mashiro as a living iced sculpture in a freezing cage. Suddenly he heard the sound of laughter. The red queen came. It was the delusional Radiant Queen. Well, red is a radiant color. She opened Ikuto's cage and picked him up. Then she brought him closer to her face. (Ikuto is a small bunny with his human face. So to him, Amu is a giant.) Closer. Closer._

Ikuto woke up from his dream. He was currently on the roof, on top of the water tank. He came here in first period after his meeting with Heracles and fell asleep. Now it was already the launch break.

"_That was a terrifying dream_," he thought. "_Why couldn't I be a cat and keep my title_?"

Suddenly his stomach growled. Well, it seems he will have to go to the cafeteria. As Ikuto walking toward the cafeteria, he saw a girl covered in food run to the opposite direction of where he was heading. Her hair was covered in tomato sauce. But Ikuto still managed to see her hair color. Pink hair? It couldn't be...

"Amu sama, please wait," called someone as she too passed by Ikuto.

When Ikuto went inside the cafeteria he was speechless. The whole place was covered in food. It was like a colorful canvas. And the sweet aroma added to the effect. Since when did they have a food fight without inviting him?

* * *

**And that is all for now. I hope it's up to your liking. Sorry if I made any mistake. I am going to stop writing "PROJECT LIVING CORPSE" for the time being and am going to concentrate on this one. Please review to inspire me.**

**Kousei is from the anime "Your lie in April". He thought of his lover, Kaori as a roller coaster. It's an amazing anime you can watch. And Kou from "Ao Haru Ride" thought of his lover, Futaba as his hero. It's also an amazing anime.**

**Also I was asked if Amu was going to pair up with anyone. I have never written love stories. I have written tragedies mainly in both English and my language. But I do want to write about love and slice of life.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Nikaidou Yuu and Sanjo Yukari knew each other from their high school time. At that time, they were each other's rivals. After completing their studies, both of them became teachers of Seiyo Middle. It was their second year of teaching when Hinamori Amu and other four arrogant populars started middle school. Since Seiyo Middle and Seiyo High were deeply connected, teachers can go from one school to the other as long as they had qualification.

Because of this, both Nikaidou and Yukari joined high school after three years of being middle school teachers. That means they came to high school the same time as Ikuto, Kukai and Utau. So they couldn't see the previous Cool and Spicy's sudden change. It was a shock to them as well when they found about Hinamori Amu's drastic character change. Still they couldn't come to a conclusion whether to live her alone or not. After all, Nikaidou and Yukari were the only ones who could deal with the berserk populars. Right now they were dealing with a bigger problem. Who started the food war?

* * *

School has already ended. Ikuto was found by the dam Nikaidou during the last period and was told to come to room 213 after school as it was his detention. Yeah right, like Ikuto would ever go there at his own will.

When Ikuto was passing by that room, he saw all the other populars there through the glass window. _"So they were all given detention?"_ Ikuto thought. _"It might be fun if I go there as well."_

Suddenly the door to the room opened and out came Nikaidou sensei. "It's so nice of you to join us, Tsukiyomi san," he said using a sarcastic tone. "Now get in," he said and shoved Ikuto inside.

Ikuto stumbled but managed to keep balance. Then he went to an empty seat in the middle and flopped down with his legs on the desk which is a very disrespectful way to sit in the presence of teachers. Ikuto surveyed the others. Heracles was glaring at the back of the Snake's head where as the reptile had a smug look on his face. The Thorn Queen seemed to be doing the same as Heracles. She too was glaring daggers at the Snake. Then she changed her target and was now glaring at the Ice doll. The Ice Queen was reading a book though it didn't seem like her mind was in the book. She also seemed to have newly formed scratches in her face.

The swan seemed neutral except for the fact she was scratching her desk furiously. And there was the pinkette, the candle light. That's what the Snake called the Radiant Queen. Her hair and dress were clean with no single food on it. But her hair was wet. Looks like she took a bath or something. Her expression seemed to be neutral. Just like when she was the Cool and Spicy. But a bit of anger was present there in her eyes. And then Ikuto saw the person he least expected to see in detention. The kiddy prince, Hotori Tadase was sitting there glaring at Odette.

"Wow, both the baby prince and fire fly are here. Are we gathered here to celebrate something?" Ikuto asked smirking at Tadase and Amu. In return both of them glared at him.

"No, Tsukiyomi san. You are all gathered here for breaking school rules and causing violence," Nikaidou said trying to keep himself calm. "Souma san and Fujisaki san were fighting again and was destroying school property."

"And I won again just like...always," said the Snake.

"Shut up, cobra," Kukai spat. "It was just bad luck that I lost today."

"Oh, it seems you are a magnet of bad luck then. Because you always lose to me," Nagihiko said with a taunting smirk in his face. "I wonder how you are still alive. By now you should have been squished by a truck which would be attracted by your luck magnet."

"Why you.." Kukai began but was interrupted by the other jock.

"Come on. You don't want to fight me now, do you?" Nagihiko started. "I mean the baseball club will be looking for a captain next week. If you fight me and have a new loser mark on your face, then let's just say the event of the tennis club will repeat itself."

"You son of a .." Heracles started but was interrupted as the snake threw a heavy book straight on his face.

"What was that about my mother again?" Nagihiko asked darkly.

"Hoshina san and Mashiro san were also involved in violence," Nikaidou said interrupting the two jocks.

"And not to mention after I warned them not to," Yukari added.

"I was just minding my own business when suddenly the ice cube came with her little minions and drenched me in dirty water," the Thorn Queen defended. Now that Ikuto inspected her again he saw her hair was indeed wet and a dirty blond color than it was supposed to be. Her dress was a little wet. So the ferocious Thorn Queen was thrown dirt. Now that's new.

"I clearly remember you were the one who wanted to have a water fight. You gave me the invitation in the washroom. As a queen, I can't just ignore other queen's offer. That would be insulting you. Right, hedgehog?" asked Rima using a taunting tone.

"Hedgehog? Who do you think who are you talking to?" screamed Utau unable to contain her anger.

"You of course," Rima replied calmly. "Hedgehogs have thorns. And you are titled as their queen which makes you a hedgehog as well."

"Hedgehogs have spikes not thorns. I wonder if you have any piece of brain in that tiny scull of yours," said Nagihiko.

"What did you.." Rima began but was interrupted.

"Her brain cells are as tiny as her and they don't function properly," Kukai said with a thumb up forgetting all about the bickering he had with the Snake a little while ago.

"She can have brain freeze as well," suggested the sly cat.

"May be she doesn't need a brain seeing as her slaves do everything for her," joined Odette.

"That's enough," nearly shouted Yukari. "Yuiki san, you are in no position to talk. After all you and Hotori san also caused trouble in the library."

"It wasn't my fault. She suddenly came when I was reading and began her barbaric act," Tadase defended himself.

"Why is that, Yuiki san?" asked Nikaidou.

"I was just complying with his wish," Yaya said nonchalantly.

"What?" Yukari furrowed her brows.

"If you do that, you are going to get wrinkles very soon," said Ikuto to Yukari.

"Shut up," Yukari screamed much like the way Utau did some minutes ago.

"Let us hear what you mean, Yuiki san?" Nikaidou said motioning for Yaya to continue.

"Well, it happened like this. I was angry. Very very angry," Yaya started as if she was telling a little kid a story. "Then suddenly I saw the blond mongrel in the library. There was a note attached to his back. It said **'Clear out your anger and frustration on me'**. He seemed very upset as no one was granting his wish. So I complied," Yaya said.

"So you gave an offer like that. Darn I missed my chance," said Heracles.

The black cat started laughing hysterically pointing a finger at the prince. "I can't believe you fell for that." He was still laughing.

"So it was you who wrote the note, you dirty rat," Tadase spat. Ikuto stopped laughing.

"I am a cat, not a rat. Don't tell me your scull is also hollow where the brain is supposed to be just like the ice cream's," Ikuto asked with a smirk.

"What did you call me?" asked the Ice Queen.

"What did I just call you you ask?" Ikuto said rubbing his chin. "It seems you are deaf as well. I just called you a lemon flavored Popsicle. They test terrible just like you."

Nikaidou clapped his hands to stop the teens. "And lastly we have Tsukiyomi san and Hinamori san," he declared.

"Whaaat?" Ikuto asked leisurely. "I didn't cause any trouble with the fire fly."

"Oh no, you got it all wrong Tsukiyomi san," Nikaidou started. "You two are the main stars of this afternoon. Everyone else here is a minor comparing to you two," he said with venom in his words.

Ikuto was puzzled. Today he had a bickering with Heracles and taped a note at the prince's back. But he didn't come across the Radiant Queen except for the time when the queen ran past him.

He turned towards Amu. "Hey fire fly, do you know anything about it?" he asked. In return the queen only made a face that showed she was clearly upset with the way things were going. Ikuto then faced Nikaidou again. "Oh great sensei, tell us what we have done to face your wrath?" Ikuto asked with annoyance written across his face. It seemed like he was clearly pissed for being called here when he had done nothing.

Nikaidou got pissed as well but managed to barely hide it. "The food war in the cafeteria," he said.

"Oh that," Ikuto said. "Who hosted that? They didn't invite me. Such meanies," Ikuto whined.

"Stop acting, Tsukiyomi," Yukari shouted. "Both you and Hinamori san are responsible for this. You two are the only populars that were connected to this chaos."

"Correction," Amu spoke up. This was the first time she had said anything after she came to room 213. "I don't understand how I can be held responsible for the chaos when I did nothing. Instead I was the victim. The first food was thrown at me," she said. Her face was still neutral. But she seemed determined to prove herself true.

"What? The first food was thrown at you?" Heracles asked with a chuckle. "Oh man, I missed so interesting adventures today." Then he glared at Nagihiko. "If it wasn't for the darn cobra I could have seen the candle light covered in food and also could use the prince as a punching bag."

Amu glared at Kukai but instead of stopping, he just gave her a smug look. "Please kindly inform me why I am at fault, sensei?" Amu asked sarcastically. She wasn't successful in hiding her anger.

All this time Nikaidou and Yukari weren't sure if the previous Cool and Spicy has really changed for the better. But today's food war really seemed to prove the idea of her changing to a good person wrong. If it was a normal food war, they wouldn't be this strict. But since some students got seriously injured and some were taken to hospital, they are taking drastic measures.

"Tsukiyomi sans fans started the fight," Yukari said rubbing her temples.

"What? My fans?" Ikuto asked giving a confused look.

"So how does that concern me?" Amu asked trying so hard to calm herself down.

"It's because of the slap," Nikaidou began. "Hinamori san, one of your fans slapped Tsukiyomi san right across his face. Someone took a photo and the whole school knew about this incident. Apparently the Black Cat's fans think it was the Radiant Queen's doing and they started the food war," Nikaidou finished.

"By the way you are saying, it's obvious that it's not my fault," Amu said.

"It seems you were asking for it since you ordered your fan to slap Tsukiyomi san in the face," Yukari said.

"They are my fans not slaves," Amu said emphasizing slaves and gave Rima a dirty look. "So I don't order them around. And also what they do is none of my business."

"Well, you are involved and that is that. We never liked your sudden change. Who knows what else you are hiding under that face sweet mask of yours?" Yukari stated.

"We need to investigate this case more. This is a serious matter," Nikaidou said in a serious tone. "And you two are our prime suspects."

"So you are playing the cops now," Heracles began laughing. "Man this place is full of dramas."

"Getting this much obsessed with a petty food war," Rima joined. "Some people have a lot of free time it seems," she said calmly.

"Just shut up," Yukari shouted. "Petty food war? It seems you people didn't get the news. It wasn't a petty food fight. Not only food but also forks and knives were thrown in the fight. It turned to a bloody hell. Some were seriously injured. One boy even lost one of his eyesight. And you dare think it was a child's game, a petty food fight."

All the teens stopped from making any remarks. They were all shocked. None of them even thought that things would go this far. Ikuto inspected Amu. The information the teachers just gave, it was clear that the pinkete wasn't at fault, neither was he of course. Still he didn't like the fact that the fierce aura that was surrounding the flaming queen a few minutes ago left her.

"I have called all of your guardians to come today. It's time to put an end to all of your wrong doings," Yukari said.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Kukai started. "The hero came to punish the villains," he joked. "Seriously, how dramatic and idiotic can these people be?"

"If it were this much easy, we would have changed a long time ago," Nagihiko said. His face bore a heavy expression and his smile was missing.

The Ice Queen seemed nervous and so were Odette and the Radiant Queen. Ikuto looked at Amu again as they were framed for the same crime. Her hands, they were shaking a little.

Suddenly the door opened and in came a middle aged brown haired woman. She was wearing glasses but her enraged golden eyes seemed to glow through them. "It's so nice of you that you came, Hinamori san," Yukari addressed the woman. "Now, we have something to discuss about your daught.."

But Yukari wasn't able to finish her sentence as the enraged woman began shouting. "Amu, come here," she ordered her daughter. Amu who was sitting near the window picked up her bag and did what her mother demanded. "What I heard about you, is it true?" Midori asked her daughter not decreasing her voice level. Amu kept looking at the ground not meeting her mother's gaze. "Answer me," Midori increased her volume again.

"Yes," answered the pink head. Everyone was shocked. The girl who was trying hard to prove herself innocent a few moments ago was now lying to her mother. Not to mention she was taking the blaming to herself. Midori couldn't contain her rage any more. She brought one of her hands in the air. And then **SLAP**. Much or less a loud sound echoed through the classroom. "You wrench, I wish I never gave you birth," Midori spat.

Amu's bangs were covering her eyes. Then she looked up to meet her mother's gaze. The spectators thought that the previous Spice would be glaring at her mother. But they didn't think that she would be smiling. "Oka san," Amu started. Her voice was barely above a whisper. But in the silent class room, her voice seemed loud enough for all its' occupants to hear. "The feeling is mutual."


	4. Chapter 4

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks. Because last chapter was short, I made it long though not that long. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Ikuto was lying in his bed. It was 11 pm. He had already taken his dinner. He has school tomorrow so he should sleep. But his mind was somewhere else. The detention and food war event happened yesterday. Ikuto's thoughts were still wrapped around it.

The Radiant Queen had skipped class today. Well, Ikuto did see her today morning at school.

**Flashback of that morning**

_Ikuto was really late today. By the time he arrived, the half of first period was already done. Everyone was inside their class. As no one was in the hall, Ikuto walked toward his classroom leisurely. He was in the first floor when suddenly he saw a student coming out of the principal's room. At first Ikuto couldn't see the student's face. But judging by the skirt she was wearing Ikuto knew that it was a girl._

_The girl started to walk toward the main gate and Ikuto was near the same area. So she was likely to pass by him. As soon as Ikuto could make out her pink hair, he immediately recognized her as the Radiant Queen. The queen on the other hand didn't seem to be aware of his presence. She was looking at the ground and her hands were balled into fists._

_Ikuto forgot about his destination and stood like a statue. He began to observe her instead. She was wearing her school uniform decently. When she was Cool and Spicy, she would wear her uniform like a rebel. Her blazer buttons would be undone and she would be carrying her school bag over her shoulder in an unladylike manner. She would always act like a silent rebel._

_But her sudden change changed her dress style and fashion sense as well. Now she buttons up her blazer decently. And she carries her school bag in front of her with both of her hands. Speaking of bags, she didn't have one now. Ikuto looked to her face as he was getting bored of inspecting her uniform. The girl still was looking below. Her cheeks seemed red. At first Ikuto wondered if she was blushing or not. But as she came closer, Ikuto could make out bruises on both of her cheeks. She was hit?_

_Just as Amu was five or four feet away from Ikuto she looked up and gasped to find another human present there. Her eyes, they were shining with tears. As Amu stared at Ikuto's eyes her mind not able to process that he was a fellow popular, some drops of tears fell from her eyes. Ikuto blinked and his facial expression changed from neutral to something else. Ikuto's blink brought Amu back to reality. Finally her mind processed that the one standing before her was none other than the infamous Black Cat. She quickly wiped away her tears using her blazer sleeve and dashed to the main gate and ran from the school._

_Ikuto only looked at the girls retreating figure. Then he heard the sound of door opening. Again someone came out from the principal's room, a middle aged woman wearing glasses with light brown hair. It was the woman from before, the fire fly's mother. So that tells the tale of the bruises on the pinkete's cheek._

After that Ikuto didn't see Amu the entire day. It seems no one knew that she came to meet the principal as everyone thought that she was absent that day.

Ikuto couldn't sleep. That girl, the way she ran past him. It was the same way she ran past him when she was covered in food.

Ikuto couldn't place it. He was never interested in a girl. When this girl was called Cool and Spicy, Ikuto didn't thought of her as anything other than an arrogant popular. He would constantly tease the others also her. But she would always be the unapproachable silent doll. So most of the times Ikuto would get bored with her. But after her sudden 180 degree change, Ikuto found himself observing this girl. Now that's a scary part, isn't it?

Still Ikuto couldn't but ask himself why she changed was. The Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu was always good at hiding her emotions, her feelings. All the populars including Ikuto lead a miserable life. He can't deny it. He knew a little of the misery about the Thorn Queen and Prince Charming. And all the populars could hide their sadness perfectly. They would act arrogant and would make others life miserable only to forget about their own misery. Though the Spicy Amu wouldn't go to the length of drowning others in sadness, but she was still unapproachable. She would mostly remain silent, like a corpse. Her sadness, frustration, regret, happiness- nothing could be understood.

But the Radiant Queen is a complete different story. She smiles and laughs with her fans. She speaks of forming truce with other populars. She has turned from a silent doll to a cheery person, how a normal teenage girl was supposed to be. Yet it feels like as if she is hollow inside. Her smiles never reach her eyes. Her laughter, it feels so heavy as if it's forced.

Yesterday when she told her mother that the feeling was mutual and gave a smile, it wasn't a smile at all. A sick joke may be. Clearly the smile was forced. It was broken, a sad smile. The way she was biting her lips to forcefully form them into a smile, the way her whole frame shook, it was clear that she wanted to cry so much.

So why? Why did she force herself to smile? If she wanted to keep her emotions locked to herself, her cool and spicy act would have been the better choice. Ikuto can't say that he liked Cool and Spicy better. But he can say that the Radiant Queen wasn't any better than her previous self.

It's already 12 am. Ikuto still was awake twisting in his bed. Ikuto convinced himself that the only reason he was thinking so deeply about the girl was because she was framed because of his fan girls.

* * *

Amu was asleep in her room. This morning she went to the school with her mother. The principal called for her parents and only her mother was available. Amu wasn't fond of her parents especially her mother being dragged into her personal life. Well personal life outside her family life that is. And she was completely against her mother's wish to be praised as the best mum. Ami was a little delinquent that got into middle school this year. She would always act like a rebel and break curfew. The neighbors would always say what a horrible child she is. So her mother can be called a good mother only when Amu would be good.

After Amu changed from Cool and Spicy to the Radiant Queen, Amu wanted to change her whole image. From being an ignorant, indifferent doll, she changed to a helpful, kind and cheerful girl who would always help others. People would praise her. But in her mother's presence, she would revert back to her old self. No, she would turn into a rebel. Well it doesn't matter what she turns into and how she acts because she would always get the same treatment from her mother, biting. So why should she even try to impress her mother? It just seems like a complete waste of energy.

Midori came to check on her elder daughter. Her door was locked again. This wasn't new though. Every time she would slap her daughter, Amu would either stay away from home and return late at night or just simply lock herself in her room. Midori sighed. Amu hadn't even taken her dinner. Well it was her own fault for slapping her daughter right in front of her daughter's principal. But she couldn't help it. When the principal asked Amu about the food war incident, the little wrench clearly said it happened under her order. She was the mastermind behind all the chaos. And Midori's hand automatically moved and made a harsh contact with her daughter's face.

"Have she taken dinner?" asked a male voice bringing Midori back to reality. Midori turned back from her daughter's door and meet the eyes of the speaker. It was her husband, Hinamori Tsumugu. He had a serious look on his eyes.

Midori sighed again. "No," she answered.

"What about her medicine?" Tsumugu asked again.

"Who knows?" the woman replied. "Do you..want to talk about anything?" Midori asked as her husband kept looking at her with a fierce look in his eyes.

"Come with me," the man said and led her wife to their bedroom. Once they were in their room, Midori sat on the bed. "What is it dear?" the mother asked.

"I think you should stop it. Stop being so rough to Amu," the father demanded.

"What?" Midori was taken aback by this. "What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I am saying," Tsumugu said calmly. "Stop being a bitch to her. Treat her the same way you treat Ami. After all, Amu is our daughter."

"If only she acted like a proper daughter, I wouldn't have to be so hard on her," Midori spat. "And you are ordering me to be nice to her when you yourself act nothing like a father to her. You also like to see her in pain like I do," Midori said as she stood up. Her voice rising.

"I never knew you were a sadist, Midori," Tsumugu shot back. "What kind of a horrible mother are you when you enjoy seeing your own child in pain and despair?" the man shouted unable to bottle up his anger. "You think I am the same as you? A monster?" he shouted.

Midori got a little scared and jerked back a little. Tsumugu never defended Amu especially not after the accident. After the accident three years ago, Tsumugu even stopped talking to his elder daughter if not needed. It was true that her husband wouldn't slap Amu like she does. But her husband acted as if he only had one child and that is Ami. It was like Amu was a complete stranger to him.

"I had a talk with Hatoba san," Tsumugu said after a minute of silence. "Midori, I know you aren't like this. I know I didn't fall in love with a sadist who would be oblivious to her child's sufferings," Tsumugu said shaking his wife a little. "There's still time. Please try to be kind to her before it's too late." Tsumugu let go of his wife and went to the washroom.

Midori sat quietly in the bed again. He was right. She wasn't like this before. She remembered that she used to say that Amu was her most precious jewel. "When did I change? How did I become like this?" she murmured and closed her eyes with both her hands and silently cried.

* * *

The next morning Ikuto was late again. He slept late at night thinking about a certain fire fly though he refused to acknowledge it. _"It's only because the new clock's ticking is louder than the previous one,_" he tried to reason with himself. Well, at least he is on time at school.

After getting at school, Ikuto couldn't help but wonder if the fire fly is coming today or not._ "Well, it's none of my business if she comes or not,"_ Ikuto thought to himself. Ikuto was walking on the hallway when suddenly he heard a student say something like "...came back to school today." Ikuto immediately stopped in his tracks and looked at the direction he heard the talking.

There were two boys talking to each other. Ikuto recognized both of them as his classmates. But they were the Thorn Queen's fans. Don't get him wrong. It's not like he cares about who are whose fans. It's just that during the last year's beauty contest, he heard these two idiots shouting something like 'Utau sama is as lovely and royal as a rose'. But then again fire fly was stealing others' fans intentionally or unintentionally. So it wouldn't be a surprise if these bakas worship her now.

"What are you guys talking about?" another boy joined the previous two.

"Oh, have you heard the news that our student council president is back?" asked one of them. Their student council president was on a trip to Okinawa and after a week he came back.

"Really? He came today?" asked back the third one. "I wonder what he will think of our current situation. You know about the food war and the guilty Radiant Queen. Then again, he never liked that Radiant Queen to begin with. I think he will be contented."

"I am contented," said the one who was silent up until now. "She didn't come to school today either. It would be the best if she never shows her face here again."

Ikuto waited no more there and started for his class once again. This time he took longer strides. It wasn't the fire fly who came back. That was somehow depressing. And those boys even don't care if Hinamori gets punishment for something she clearly was no part of.

Ikuto was pissed. After he reached his class, he stopped at the doorway. He was really pissed. But that's weird. It wasn't like anybody offended him. But somehow he felt disgusted by those boys. They didn't say anything too much. But still, who gave them the right to say such things about someone who they clearly don't know. None knows about the true self of any of the populars. And Hinamori Amu was no exception.

Ikuto sat in his seat. Those three entered the classroom still chatting. But this time their topic was about the Thorn Queen. They were saying something like how hot their Utau sama was. Ikuto just ignored them and looked out of the window. Ikuto wasn't held responsible for the food war any longer. This confused him more. So why were they blaming the fire fly only when this was clearly his fan's fault?

_"Oh man, I have been thinking of her nonstop,"_ Ikuto's eyes widened as he came to this sudden realization. _"No, it's only because I am equally responsible for this matter as her_," and so thinking he dismissed his previous thought.

* * *

It was launch break. The school cafeteria was closed after the food fight incident. Yaya was walking in the hallway aimlessly. She didn't bring her launch, she never does. She didn't even have her breakfast today. Not to mention she only had a burger for dinner the previous night. Yaya's stomach kept growling and she was thankful that no one was around to hear especially the populars or else she wouldn't hear the end of it.

Things have gotten a little bored as the Radiant Queen hadn't showed up for two days. Now all the populars are even becoming weary of their actions to not face the same kind of problem. Well, as long as the thorny bitch doesn't scratch her and ruin her beautiful face, she is okay and good with it.

Odette's stomach growled even louder and she looked around frantically to see if anyone heard her. And to her bad luck someone did. The thing she saw was beautiful long dark hair. Long purple hair to be exact. Odette's heart dropped and she stood frozen. It was none other than the Snake. He was standing in the hallway with his back faced to Odette. Now if it was Heracles or Black Cat, then they would only take pleasure in the matter for the time being. Yaya wouldn't even care if the witness was Prince Charming because he wouldn't make fun of these kinds of things. He only thinks highly of himself and insult others but doesn't make fun of them.

On the other hand, if it's the Snake or the Thorn Queen or the Ice Queen, things would get out of control. With Yaya's luck, she just had to come across the most dangerous of all, the Snake. Now he is going to go all out and tell the whole school about it. No, he will surely add stories of his own and then bit the drum for all to hear. Yaya was silently praying that the boy before her didn't hear her stomach growling.

Some minutes passed between them. Nagihiko still hadn't faced Yaya. In fact it seems that he hadn't even felt her presence. Yaya sighed in relief. Thank goodness he hadn't heard her or found out about the embarrassing situation. But it seems like he is spacing out in the middle of the hallway. It's so unlikely of him. Well, it wasn't Yaya's problem. As Yaya was passing him, her eyes found the boy's honey colored ones and Yaya once again was frozen.

Odette has seen the Snake giving a sinister smile and a malicious smirk. Just the other day when the teachers said they would inform their parents, she saw him having a heavy expression. But never has she seen him nearly crying. Nagihiko still wasn't aware of the ballet dancer's presence. But on the other hand Yaya was inspecting him. The infamous Snake seems to be quite broken. His hazel eyes that always danced with mischief were now teary and there were slight bags under his eyes. His lips that always held a bone chilling smile or smirk was now quivering as if to hold back his broken emotions. What has happened to him?

Nagihiko finally looked at Yaya. His eyes seemed to widen and he tried his hard to revert himself to the snake personality of his. But he failed miserably. "I never knew checking out boys was one of the hobbies of the caged swan," Nagihiko said. But his voice seemed broken.

Yaya would normally get angry and she would most surely start a scene. But right now she couldn't find her voice to say something. "It isn't," replied Yaya after struggling much to find her voice. Nagihiko made a tsk sound maybe because he couldn't get the swan to react the way he liked and start a scene or simply because he was found in his vulnerable state. And so he fled the scene.

Yaya was still standing in the hallway. "Yaya sama," someone shouted. Yaya looked the other way to find a boy of her class running towards her. A fan of her? Probably. The boy stopped when he was close to her and held out his hands which contained chocolate bars gesturing her to take it. Yaya took them from him. "Please except my feelings," the boy said loudly and nervously and sprinted away. Oh well, now Yaya has something to eat and can get rid of hunger.

* * *

Though it was class period, Utau didn't care. She was skipping class because she just couldn't keep her mind steady. Now she was wondering in the hallway aimlessly. (Most populars seem to be doing it today) For some reason, she seemed to be feeling guilty. For the Radiant Queen? No, no way. What happened to that girl wasn't related to Utau.

_"Who am I trying to convince? I know the truth_," Utau thought to herself. No one knows but the Thorn Queen was related to the food war_. "Why did I do this? I never liked that girl but I don't hate her enough that I want her to be kicked out of the school." _Utau stopped walking. "_I really am a bitch. Because of me that girl will be kicked out of the school_," she thought as she punched the wall of the hallway. This action caused her nothing but pain in her fingers. "_My life is messed up but it's not her fault. She didn't do anything to make it more twisted. I am sure she is as messed up as I am_." The flashback of Amu being slapped by her mother came to Utau's mind. _"I really am crossing the line. I am being too much."_

"Shouldn't you be in your class right now?" a male voice asked Utau breaking her out of her self-accusation. The voice was strict but younger than that of a teacher. Utau looked up and saw a boy with dark green hair wearing person who was not one of the populars but was at the same level of power as them, the student council president, Sanjo Kairi. He was the younger brother of Yukari sensei. Though he is in first year, he was chosen as the student council president after the previous one who was a second year suddenly transferred to another school.

"Shouldn't you be as well?" Utau asked back.

"This is my free class. I don't skip classes," Kairi said with authority in his voice. He had a stern facial expression.

"Don't skip classes but skip grades," Utau muttered. Kairi did skip one grade. Otherwise he would still be in middle school.

"I heard about the food war," Kairi began.

"What about it?" Utau asked. She was trying to avoid the topic.

"I just came to school and heard that one of the queens will be leaving school soon. But I never thought it to be the Radiant Queen. I mean she isn't a handful like the rest of you," Kairi readjusted his glasses.

Utau gritted her teeth. She heard the news. The reason that flame queen wasn't coming to school wasn't because she felt like it. No, not at all. Mostly the whole school knew the reason. It's because she was suspended. And that's not all. There's a talk that she would be kicked out of the school by the end of the second week. And it was all Utau's fault.

"Is there anything wrong? Your face looks pale, Hoshina san," Kairi inquired. "Maybe you are sick of thinking what would happen to you if you get caught."

Utau's eyes widened. "W..what are you talking about?"

"I am just saying that it seems that you are hiding something and feeling guilty about it. Your face bears the same expression as a man who murdered someone out of anger and then realize his mistake," he said still with the serious expression on his face. "You know my sister has a soft spot for you in her heart. Maybe that's the reason she let it slip by. But I am not the same."

"Why are you defending Hinamori?" Utau asked not looking him in the eyes.

"Defending? You could say that I am defending the victim. I am clearly on the side of justice. What's happening to her now is injustice and nothing else," Kairi replied calmly though his volume increased a little.

"She had her say in the matter and she accepted her fault. She clearly said it was her doing," Utau said still looking at the ground. Kairi didn't reply. He just walked past the Thorn Queen.

"Return to your class if you don't want any detention," Kairi said not bothering to look at the listener as he turned a corner and went away leaving Utau in the hallway speechless.

* * *

**I have gotten many guest reviews. It would be nice if the guests could give themselves a name. One guest said that this story has an original plot. I must say that 'Oh you are flattering me'. My story plot has a connection with a certain anime. Though I won't tell you the name of the anime. But I can assure you that it's not a copy.**

**Now, let's talk us about the pairing. MyPinkWorld said that she (I hope you are a she) likes everyone to be paired with Amu. I know just what you feel. I am a complete Amu fan as well. I am 90% Amuto fan, 80% amuhiko fan, 50% Kukkamu fan and 40% Kairiamu fan.**

**But in this fanfic, it wouldn't be the brightest idea to make everyone fall for Amu. It would be a complete chaos. The main theme is for everyone to stop fighting. But if everyone falls for the same girl, it would give birth to new chaos. So I can't comply with your wish. Sorry. But I want to turn this into an amazing fanfic that you are going to like this though it's not complete Amu centric.**

**In this chapter, I made encounter between Nagihiko -Yaya and Kairi-Utau. Well only Nagihiko and Yaya part was decided by me. For the rest of the part, I made small pieces of papers containing the characters names and drew out one from each gender and then wrote about them. Tell me if you like it. The main pairing is indeed Amuto. But as for other pairing, I have no experience about writing them. Though it's my first time writing Amuto as well, I have read about this pair quite a lot. But for the others, not so much. So again tell me about the pairing. How about unexpected couples?**

**I have a problem that when I start writing about flashback or dreams I can't stop myself. It seems weird that their dreams are so much longer. But I can't help it.**

**I used Hatoba Yuki in first chapter. She is one of Amu's fan girls who address Amu using san instead of sama. This Yuki is the same as the one from 'Shugo Chara' episode 3, the girl who was supposed to study abroad. In this chapter, Tsumugu talked about Hatoba san. This Hatoba san is referred to Yuki's father. What kind of relation the Hinamoris have with Yuki's father will be revealed later.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's chapter five. Hope you like it.**

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks.**

* * *

School has ended quite a long ago. Kairi was working alone in the student council room. All the other members have already left. Even Yukari nee went somewhere with Nikaidou sensei. Kairi sighed. These two were always in an on and off relation. Both of them were above thirty years old. If only they could come to realize their love for each other, they could be an adorable couple.

Kairi dropped the stack of paper that was in his hand on the desk. He looked out the window. The sky was already turning dark. He will have to complete the work tomorrow. His mind played the events that happened today. He just came to school and heard the news of Hinamori's punishment. Then he acted like a complete jackass to Hoshina.

Kairi took of his glasses and began to clean it with his handkerchief. He might have been a little harsh to Hoshina. Surely she was relevant to the case. But Kairi wasn't sure of what she has done. Therefore he has no right to be so hostile toward her.

But Hinamori was framed for something she hadn't done. Above all she will be kicked out of the school. Though Kairi told Utau that he was doing this simply because he follows the path of justice, there was another reason as well.

Kairi was the student council president in middle school as well. That time he didn't like the Cool and Spicy Hinamori because she never followed the dress code. She would sometime skip classes like the rest of the populars. She wouldn't always abide by the school rules. But then in last year she suddenly changed. Though Kairi didn't like it as he thought it was a plan of her to make her popularity go sky high.

But then one day Kairi heard something that changed his whole thought of Hinamori Amu.

**Flashback of three months ago (Sometime after the welcoming ceremony in high school)**

_It was a park where he saw Amu with her Lady Royal, Hatoba Yuki. (Since Yuki is Amu's most trusted friend, Amu's fans gave Yuki a nick name. Though some of the fans aren't happy with that) The pinkete was sitting on a swing whereas her friend was standing near the pole of the swing._

_"High school is the end of line for me," said Amu. "That's why...that's why I want to experience everything. I don't want to regret anything. I just want to go berserk and enjoy myself to the fullest."_

_"Don't worry," Yuki said softly. "I will be with you no matter what."_

Kairi put his glasses on his nose again. He was getting ready to leave. He has to find Amu if he wishes to help her. _"I wonder why she took the blame in the first place_," Kairi thought. _"If she really wanted so much to experience everything, she could at least stand up for_ herself."

* * *

One more days passed and Amu still hasn't come to school. It is already the third day after the food war incident. Tomorrow is Saturday, a weekend. So most likely Amu has less than a week before she leaves the school permanently. Most of the populars are remaining silent. But the same can't be said for other students. Especially Amu's fans were nowhere near silent or neutral. They were really angry as their precious queen would be thrown away from the school. They couldn't contain their anger. They would skip classes in a folk so it would be useless for the teachers to even take class. And not to mention that they were attacking the other populars as a way to calm themselves down. But this seems to cause even more trouble for the teachers.

Ikuto was the worst sufferer of Amu's fans among the populars. Because he was directly related to the food issue, he was like a baby snake where as all of Amu's fans were like giant adult mongooses. They would constantly throw rotten eggs at him whenever they would see him in the hallway. His own fan girls tried to save him once but they ended up getting rotten eggs in their hair and ran away to the washroom. Because though egg is good for hair, rotten egg is not.

Eggs weren't the only objects that were thrown at him. Cucumber peels and peels of different vegetables were thrown. Everything started because of the food war but it seems that the Radiant Queen's loyal fans were into throwing food item, inedible food item. Or maybe they are throwing food because of the very reason.

Ikuto was getting pissed. Rotten eggs, tomatoes, cucumber peels, nut shells were their main throwing item. Just yesterday, they dumped a bucket full of red color on him. Then they thought that the blood red didn't suit him. And two periods later when Ikuto refreshed himself, he was drenched again in pitch black color. They say that black suited the theme of the Black Cat.

They didn't stop there. Oh no, they also sent him threatening letters saying that he won't live to graduate or just 'simple go to hell'. His locker was filled with hate letters. There were even writing on his locker and desk. Ikuto was contemplating whether to fight back or not. He did feel sorry for their queen. But that doesn't give them any right to act however they like toward him.

Currently Ikuto was walking in the hallway; more specifically he was in the staircases going to the roof for skipping class. As he was going up the stairs, someone was skipping down. Ikuto didn't bother to look who it was untill the person finally spoke.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," the person spoke. "How dare you put frog in my locker?" the person half shouted.

Ikuto looked up and saw a blonde boy with ruby eyes. "Oh hey there prince," Ikuto greeted half heartedly.

"Don't you 'hey there' me. Answer me," Prince Charming demanded.

"Answer what?" Ikuto asked innocently.

"Why you put a dead frog in my locker?" Tadase was getting impatient.

"Dead frog? Weird, I remember putting a live one and also that was a week ago," Ikuto said putting a finger on his chin. "What? You didn't open your locker in a week. That's funny," the Black Cat smirked though it seemed forced.

"What is the matter? You seemed to be disturbed," Tadase said with a hint of worry in his voice.

"What? Worried about me? That's so unlike you little prince," Ikuto taunted but Tadase wasn't angry.

"It is about Hinamori, right?" Tadase inquired.

Ikuto was surprised a little but managed to stay neutral."What about her?"

"You are worried about her," Prince replied.

"And why would I be?" the cat asked with a little harsh tone.

Right now Ikuto didn't want to deal with anything regarding the fire fly. He was angry that the fire fly's fans were really really annoying and they were starting to piss him off. But he also couldn't accept the fact that the Radiant Queen would be leaving school soon. Ikuto was part of the chaos and he should be punished too. That girl doesn't deserve to suffer alone. It would be injustice to her. But that wasn't the only reason.

Ikuto wouldn't admit it to anyone, but deep down inside he was interested in the Radiant Queen. Not in a romantic way, but he was interested nonetheless. He really wished to know what changed her, what compelled her to become a totally different person. It's true that even though she changed, her outlook doesn't match her emotions. But even though her smile seemed forceful sometimes, she looks livelier than before. Ikuto wondered if someday he could change like that as well, if he could just throw away his past misery and move towards a bright future.

"Because it's written on your face," Tadase's words brought him back to reality.

Ikuto just glared at him a little and looked down. He had nothing to say. He was indeed worried about the pinkete. And now someone found it out. Not to mention an enemy at that. Tadase didn't say anything else and went away. Ikuto also continued his walk to the rooftop. Never had he felt this much guilt. Never had he suffered this much for causing others suffering.

"It has been a long time since I talked in a civilized way to Tadase," Ikuto mumbled to himself. "For some strange reason, I feel warm so inside."

* * *

Kukai was in the library. It was the last period and the teacher was absent. Students were idly chatting in the classroom. Kukai would have done the same. But right now he was not in the mood to. He wanted to be alone and so here he was, in the library. There was a book in his hand, 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. But his mind wasn't in the book at all. His mind was circling around yesterday's events.

Kukai got a phone call. When he received it, the person on the other line said, "_Kukai, I am getting married. And I won't be living in Tokyo any longer_." (Male voice) Then that person hung up.

_"So I am going to be alone from now on...completely_," Kukai thought with a heavy sigh. There wasn't anyone else in the library. Even the librarian wasn't there. Somehow this lonely environment made the jock even more frustrated.

Meanwhile the Ice Queen entered the library as well. Her class was doing a project on history. So she came here to find some useful books. Others didn't come because they were just a little smart according to the Ice Queen because she will never accept herself to be a dumbass. When she came she didn't expect anyone. So she began to look for the history section. And she found it pretty quickly as well. Only problem was that all the history books were in higher shelves.

Rima began to jump or bounce to reach the book she needed. But the shelf was just too dam high. As Rima was bouncing, she also made some noise which disturbed the other occupant. Though Heracles wasn't reading, still he became a little annoyed at the sound.

"This is a library. The sign says **'No noise'**," Heracles said from the chair he was sitting on without even knowing who he was talking to.

Rima jumped a little at the sudden voice. "No, it doesn't say that," she replied calmly. She too didn't know who she was talking to and began to search for the speaker.

"Then it says **'Do not disturb' **or **'Keep quite'**, right?" Kukai asked without moving an inch.

"Very funny. There isn't any sign to begin with," Rima replied standing before Kukai. Kukai seemed a little surprised to see the infamous Ice Queen in the library.

"No matter how much you read, I don't think that tiny brain cells of yours will develop," Kukai said as he pointed toward Rima's head with the book in his hand.

Rima read the title of the book and seemed to be ready to burst in anger. 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'. Dwarf? How dare he call her a dwarf? "You are not the brightest pig in the sty as well. Should you be insulting others?" Rima said not too calmly.

"I guess not," Kukai whispered but Rima was able to hear that. Kukai's expression also seemed heavy. It was as if he was hurting.

Rima was surprised, no shocked to find Heracles like this. Normally, this cave man wouldn't be sad or anything. He was extremely hot headed so he would mostly be angry. Other than that he would be mischievous. Well, it seems strange things are happening all around.

Kukai got up from his sit and began to walk away. When Rima was sure that the soccer captain was out of the library, she went back to her task. That was to retrieve the history book. When she went to the shelf again, she found the book that she was so desperately trying to reach in the lower shelf. "Strange! This wasn't here before," Rima thought. "Oh well, it doesn't matter." And with the book Rima returned to her class. But whether she wanted to admit it or not, a smile of gratefulness spread across her lips.

* * *

Today is Saturday. And Hinamori Amu was beyond bored. As she was suspended, she didn't go to school for three days and didn't meet any of her fans or friends. She did go out of the house but that didn't help the fact that she was really completely and utterly bored now. So she messaged Yuki to meet her at Seiyo Hospital. Why hospital you ask? Let's proceed on with the story.

Amu and Yuki were in the hospital. They were walking in the fourth floor now.

"Amu san," Yuki called as she was walking beside the pinkete who was humming a tune. "Why did you want to meet me in the hospital? Did something happen? Are you ill? You are taking your medicine properly right?" she asked with worry coating her voice.

"I am fine. I am fine," Amu replied. "I just thought I would say hello to your father."

Allow me to explain. Hatoba Yuki's father, Hatoba Touka is a skilled doctor in the hospital but more importantly he was Amu's personal doctor.

"But father isn't here. He is in a training course to Nagasaki," Yuki replied.

"What?" Amu cried. "And I wasted my weekend to come here to meet him."

"Amu san," Yuki said with a serious expression. "We need to talk."

Now both the girls were sitting in waiting chairs in the hallway on the fourth floor. Touka's office was in fourth floor. "Now what is it that you wanted so desperately to talk about?" Amu asked innocently.

"Don't act oblivious, Amu san. You know as well as I that you will be kicked out of the school," Yuki replied.

"So? What about it?" Amu asked pouting.

"What about it? Amu san, are you crazy? You don't care that you will be out of the school? You really don't care that you are being punished for something you haven't done?" Yuki nearly shouted. Some by passers stopped a little to have a peek but went on what they were doing.

"Yuki, calm down. I have never seen you getting so excited," Amu said trying to calm her friend down.

"So? What is your answer?" Yuki inquired.

Amu looked at her lap. She seemed a little sad. "Of course I care. Of course I feel sad. It hurts. It really hurts there," Amu said and pointed to her heart.

"Then why? Why did you lie? Why did you take the blame upon yourself?" Yuki asked with sympathy lacing in her voice.

"Because it's fun," Amu replied smoothly. Yuki was taken aback by her queen's response. "It's so much fun to see that woman suffer. The one who oh so mistakenly gave me birth. Yuki, you couldn't hold your laughter if you saw her face when the principal said, 'Your daughter is suspended for the week'. It was hilarious. And the time when he said that I would have to transfer school, that woman's eyes were the same size as saucers."

Yuki sighed. "You are such a masochist, Amu san."

"What are you talking about?" Amu asked softly. "I don't cut myself like tragic movies heroines."

"There are millions of ways to conflict pain upon yourself rather than shedding your own blood," Yuki began. "In your case, you are hurting yourself by hurting your most loved ones."

"You are just saying nonsense," Amu shot back. "There's no way I.."

"You do love her," Yuki interrupted. Amu just let it go. She just can't win this. Why did God have to make humans in such a way that they will always love their mother, intentionally or not?

"It doesn't matter. No one in the school would even care if I leave or not," Amu replied looking at her lap again.

"You are giving up so soon. Nothing has even started yet," Yuki said softly. "You don't know how much impact you have over the school. Your fan girls care about you so much. They are causing havocs because they can't bear it. They can't bear the fact that you are going away. They are going wild without their queen. Amu san, I care about you," Yuki tried desperately to change her queen's mind. "You don't have much time left. So why are you even shortening your time?"

Yuki now stood up. "Dia san isn't in Japan now. She entrusted you to me. What am I going to say to her if you give up now? Amu san, didn't you say that you are going to change the populars? That you will make their gray lives turn into rainbows? So why are you...why are you...stopping now?" Yuki was at the brink of tears.

Amu was surprised to see her friend who was always calm nearly crying. "They are such hard nuts to crack. I don't think I will be able to break their barrier," Amu said with a sigh.

"But you already did. Amu san, you don't know how much the news of your suspendition influenced the others. Tsukiyomi senpai and Hoshina senpai seemed to be feeling very guilty. Even Hotori san seemed upset. The others seemed to be unhappy about the decision as well," Yuki said.

"What? They are?" Amu was utterly surprised and managed to ask. Yuki only nodded a yes.

At that time a boy of their age passed them which caught Amu's eyes. The boy had unusually long hair for boys and was a beautiful violet color. It was none other than Fujisaki Nagihiko, the Snake. Amu got up from the chair and silently followed him. Yuki did the same but she was far behind.

Nagihiko got into room number 425. The door was made of steel but there was see through glass at the top half of the door. Through there, Amu saw the Snake. There was such sadness in her eyes. And he seemed so broken. Then Amu saw the object of his despair lying in the hospital bed. That's what turned him like this. That's the centre of his misery.

When Yuki finally caught up to the pinkete, the queen already turned on her heels and was heading for the elevator.

"Amu san?" Yuki asked uncertain.

"I have made up my mind, Yuki," Amu said and turned to her friend. "I am going back to Seiyo High." There was such determination in her eyes. "And this time, I will destroy their wall completely that even a single brick can't be retrieved."

_**"The dried leaves that are dancing in their lives; I am going to turn them into cherry blossom petals."**_

* * *

**Oh gosh. That was really hard. Typing really drains a lot of your energy. Oh well, only for those who are not acquainted to typing. Anyway, tell me how much you like it. I tried my best to make it enjoyable. I don't know if I succeeded or not. Actually I don't have much to say today. So …that's it.**

**Please review to make Hime sama happy and inspire her to continue. Bye bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Where the heck is that girl?" Kairi asked himself. Right now, he was walking in the hot streets of Seiyo. Today was Sunday and school was closed. Since he decided to help Hinamori Amu, he was currently looking for her. He also went to her house but got no luck. If you ask how he knew the address, let's just say it was misuse or good use of his power as the student council president. But he was foolish enough to forget about taking her phone number along with her house address.

That girl wasn't at home. Kairi even had to hear the Radiant Queen's mother's ranting about how that vile daughter of her deserved it, to be kicked out of school. It sickened him to hear a mother say something hateful about her own child. His mother would never be harsh to him if she was still alive. Kairi sighed. "Just where will I find her?" he mumbled.

_"There's a forty percent chance but she might be there_," Kairi thought to himself as he went to the direction of the park near Seiyo Preschool. This park was the one where Kairi learned about her secret. She might be there. When Kairi was near the park, he could hear a girl singing. When he looked at the source, he saw a beautiful girl whose bubblegum pink hair was dancing with the light breeze. So he has finally found the girl.

The pink haired girl, Hinamori Amu was sitting on a bench and five or six children of five years old were surrounding her. They had happy smiles on their faces as they listened to the teen's song.

**Hitori bocchi nanka ja nai yo **(It's not like you're alone)**  
Itsudemo kimi wo kanjite iru yo **(You always get that feeling)**  
NIKORRI! **(SMILE!)

**Kimi ga waratta nara atashi no sora ni niji ga kakaru **(If you laughed, take me to a rainbow in the sky  
Tightly!)**  
GYUU! To nigitta kimi no te kara tsutawatte kuru RIARU na kimochi **(Real Feelings come out Loud and out of your grasp)**  
Kore zo LOVE POWER saikou no POWER YEAH **(Always be the best love POWER POWER "Yeah!")

**[Note: This song is Saikyou Love Power by Kanae Itou, Amu's character song from Shugo Chara]**

Amu ended her song. And the miniature crowd of five years old children erupted into clapping.

"Wow, that was cool," one little boy said. "Again, again, onee chan."

"Onee chan, sing one more, one more," said a little girl.

Amu was debating whether she should sing one more or not as she saw Kairi from the corner of her eyes. Luckily the ice cream man came that time and all the children ran to get ice cream. Amu gave a sigh of relief. Then she faced Kairi and gave him a smile. "Welcome back in Seiyo."

Kairi was a little surprised. Of all things she could say, she welcomed him back? This girl seems weird.

Amu trotted to where Kairi was standing. "Hinamori san, I have something important to discuss with you," Kairi said pushing his glasses up his noses.

So both teens sat at the same bench that Amu was sitting just some minutes ago. The children began to play tag so the two high schoolers were left to discuss what they wanted to discuss.

"I think you know what I wish to discuss with you," Kairi began.

"Let me take a guess," Amu said using her normal tone rather than the childish one she was using with the children. "It's about me soon being cast out of the school, right?"

"Yes, indeed," Kairi said facing up to see the summer sky. Then he looked at Amu. Staring at her honey gold eyes he demanded, "Hinamori Amu, I have one important question to ask you. Answer me correctly. Do you or do you not wish to stay at Seiyo High?"

Amu stared at his eyes back. There was determination glowing in her eyes. "Yes, I do wish to stay," Amu replied firmly.

Kairi's expression changed from stoic to dumbfound. He wasn't expecting a positive answer. He was staring at her with his mouth open. "W..what?" Amu asked feeling bit unease as she ended their staring contest. "Did I say something weird?"

"No," Kairi managed to say. "It's just that I was expecting you to say no."

Amu's unease expression changed into a frown. "What do you mean you expected a 'no' from me? Do you think of me as an emo type?" she demanded pouting.

"N..no, it's..the thing is that after I returned I heard you took the blame to yourself willingly. So I thought you really wished to leave," Kairi replied.

"Sorry for causing misunderstanding," Amu replied looking at him and giving him a sweet smile.

"Hinamori san, why did you take the blame?" Kairi asked. "I know you didn't do this."

"You are right. I didn't do this," Amu said. "But I was in my period and had terrible and massive mood swings, so I acted without my knowing and thus created such havoc," the pinkete said in an overly dramatic way.

Kairi just sweat dropped. This girl can be weird when she wanted to. "But President," Amu began. "You are going to help me, right?" and she tilted her head to the side adorably.

This action made Kairi a little flushed. "Yes, indeed," he said readjusting his glasses. "That's the whole reason I have wasted my whole weekends to look for you."

"But why?" the girl asked. "You never really liked me. I mean if it was anything it would be that you disliked me to the core."

"Disliked to the core?"I don't think I went that far," Kairi said with a shrug. "And besides, I can't remain the same after I have found out about your secret."

Amu just looked at the sky and sighed.

"High school is the end of line for you in Seiyo, right?" Kairi asked. "After graduation you are leaving Tokyo, right?"

"Not only Tokyo but Japan as well," Amu began as she looked back at the boy. "I am going to study abroad. You can tell that my parents are abusive, right?" Amu asked with a sad smile. "That's why..because of that reason my aunty decided to take me in after my high school graduation. I will be living with her in England."

"That's why you wanted to enjoy your remaining time in your country fruitfully?" Kairi asked but it sounded more like a statement.

"That's right. I wanted make many happy memories with the most unexpected persons," Amu said getting up from the park bench. "Even if I am gone, I want others to remember me. I wanted to bring colors to others life because whenever they will see colorful things in their daily life, they will remember me." Amu then looked at the student council president again. "You don't think it's weird, right; my wish?"

"If I say honestly I would say that your wish is a little selfish," Kairi also stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean? I was being emotional," Amu pouted.

Kairi smiled a little. "Nothing. But the way you say, it sounds like you are leaving this world rather than the country."

Amu jerked a little at that. Then she composed herself and smiled at Kairi generously.

"What's with the smile?" Kairi asked blushing very little. "I don't think I said something amusing."

"No, you are smiling. This is the first time I saw you smile," Amu began. "It's cute."

Kairi sweat dropped. "_Cute?"_

"And also," Amu still had her lips curved into that radiant smile of hers. "It seems that you are worried about me."

"Being worried about someone is a human nature," Kairi shot back and avoided the queen's gaze.

"But most students thought the president to be a computer rather than a warm blooded living being," Amu chuckled.

"H..hey," Kairi's whole face was red. It seemed like he would burst from embarrassment any moment.

"Alright, alright. I will stop tormenting you now," Amu said. Then she stuck out her right hand in front of her motioning for a hand shake. "A hand shake to seal our deal that you are going to help me," Amu spoke. "Or would you prefer a kiss?" she winked.

Kairi's red face became scarlet and he hastily shook her hand. But this action earned him a groan of pain from the queen before him.

"Sorry," the president apologized as he let her hand go. But then took her hand in his own again and began to inspect it. There was a dark circle, a bruise in her right wrist. It seemed like someone must have tried to twist her wrist. "Where did you get this?" he asked.

"Oh, I just fell," she replied a little nervously.

"You are a really bad liar, Hinamori san," Kairi said reverting back to his serious persona. "Is it you parents again?"

"No," Amu replied immediately. But Kairi didn't seem convinced. So she said,"It wasn't them. They wouldn't cross the line of slapping." Seeing that the glasses boy before her didn't believe her she got frustrated. "I am telling you the truth. It wasn't them," she nearly shouted.

"Okay, okay. I believe you," he said trying to calm the queen down. Then he gave her a piece of paper containing his cell phone number and turned on his heels to leave. "Expect to return to school tomorrow," he said.

"So soon?" Amu commented.

"Yes, don't underestimate my powers, Hinamori san," and with that he left.

"You are rather friendly than I thought you to be" Amu whispered to no one when he was gone. "Please forgive me for lying to you. Please forgive me for I am deceiving you." And the hot summer breeze blew her cherry blossom colored hair hiding her eyes that shone with regret.

* * *

It was nearly afternoon and Kairi was already done with his job. Everything has turned out okay and Hinamori san can come back to school without any problems. He looked at his cell phone. There was a message from an unknown number. He opened the text and found out that it was from the Radiant Queen.

_"Hi, this is Hinamori Amu. Thanks so much for all you have done. Let's be friends, okay? I have already decided that I am going to paint your life as well. You don't mind, right? Even if you do, I can't help it. Your life may not be as gray as theirs, but it isn't any better than a dull indigo. So let's make wonderful memories for the time being. Bye bye."_

"Now that's a long text," Kairi muttered.

_"I am going to study abroad. My aunty decided to take me in after my high school graduation. I will be living with her in England." __**(Amu)**_(Flashback)

"Seriously Hinamori san, you are such a bad liar. To think you would be able to deceive me.."

* * *

It's already 8 pm. Nagihiko was in his house, inside his room. His house is a Japanese styled house where the bed is set on floor. Right now, he was in his study table doing homework. Though his mind was someplace else. There was no one in his house which didn't help his bad mood.

Nagihiko slammed his fist on the table. "Darn that girl," he muttered. "She is crossing her limit."

**Flashback of this day's morning**

_As today was Sunday, Nagihiko had part time job in the afternoon. So he decided to visit the hospital in the morning. As usual, he went to the fourth floor and in room 425. But he wasn't up for a surprise._

_There, in the room was someone else beside the bed ridden patient. A girl was near the window. She seemed to have removed the curtains as sunlight went into the dim room lighting it brightly. At first Nagihiko thought her to be a nurse. But the moment she turned around and Nagihiko saw her face, he immediately realized her to be the Radiant Queen of the school. But what was she doing here?_

_"Good morning, Fujisaki san," she greeted as she trotted up to the male._

_"What the heck are you doing here?" Nagi demanded with a dangerous expression._

_"What's up with the hostile behavior?" Amu asked innocently. "This is the first time I saw you without that malicious smile of yours."_

_"What are you doing here? Who let you in? This is a private room," Nagi said still not dropping his dangerous demonour._

_"Well, I am a regular in this hospital. So everyone knows me. I said I wanted to meet any Fujisaki admitted in here. And they guided me here," she said indifferent to the death glare she was receiving._

_"What is it that you want here?" he asked still in that unfriendly manner._

_"To gather information of course," was her curt reply._

_"Information?" Nagi repeated unsure._

_"Yes, information. I wanted to know about your background, that's all," she replied nonchalantly._

_Nagihiko was getting pissed. He never liked it when people interfered in his personal life. People would either pity him or use it against him if they know about his past. She being a popular in school doesn't make the fact any better. No, if anything it only worsens the fact. How dare she stick her nose in his life?_

_"Why are you so quite?" Amu asked breaking the silence. "I was expecting something like 'why do want to know about my past?' or something," she said with a smile. That smile seemed to worsen Nagi's mood. "Well, if that is your question then I will say that I want to change you," she said as if it is the most obvious thing. "I want to cut off all of your regrets and nightmares of the past, so that you will be able to enjoy your life again. You will be able to smile for real."_

_Nagihiko was frozen in place. What is this girl talking about? She doesn't even know anything about him. She doesn't even know what he has gone through and she dare say that she will change him. She thinks of it as a child's game. Enjoy life again? That's just nothing but a distant dream, a mirage to Nagihiko. Because for the rest of his life, Nagi can't do anything but atones for his past sin. This is a punishment he must bear._

_Amu went past him to the bed where the patient lay. "So, this beautiful woman is you mother?" she asked even though she already knew the answer. "So pretty. Even though she has been in bed for nearly five years, she is still as gracious as ever," she said as she bent down near the unconscious woman's head. "I think your mother thinks the same," she said and looked at Nagi. "She too thinks that you should live your life," Amu stated and was about to touch the woman when a male hand stopped her by grabbing her wrist._

_Nagi got a hold of her right wrist and yanked her up from her bending position. "Do not touch her," he spat with a murderous glaze in his eyes. The girl seemed unprepared for this outcome and seemed a little shaken. "Who the hell do you think you are, ha? What do you really know about me? What do you know about sufferings in life? You are just nothing but a little princess raised in a dreamland. You think this is a fairytale that you wanted to change me and with a blink of your eyes I will. Even if you dream for eternity, it will never turn into reality," Nagi nearly screamed as he put more force in his hold of her wrist._

_The girl seemed to be in pain and squirmed a little to get his hand off which caused him to be a little rougher. Then he let go of her hand and she took two steps back almost immediately. He also saw a deep bruise forming on her right wrist._

_When Nagi didn't say anymore Amu said, "Now now, that's not so gentlemanly, now is it?" Nagi glared at her but already found her by the door. She seemed to have difficulty in opening the door and she changed from right hand to left one to twist the knob. Before she was completely gone she gave a look of determination at Nagihiko. "Don't think I will back down just because of this," and with that she shut the door and was gone._

Nagi slammed his fist in his table again. "_Darn, darn her_," he thought.

_"I want to cut off all of your regrets and nightmares of the past, so that you will be able to enjoy your life again. You will be able to smile for real." __**(Amu)**_(Flashback)

"What's the meaning of giving me hope if you are going to crush it again?" Nagi asked to no one.

_"You are just nothing but a little princess raised in a dreamland."__**(Nagihiko) **_(Flashback)

The event of Amu's mother slapping her infront of all the populars flashed in his mind.

"Maybe you are not a princess in a loving castle," he murmured. "But that doesn't mean you know how I feel. Someone who is physically hit can never understand the pain of the person who is the cause of his own mother's death."

The person who was in hospital, in room 425 was Nagihiko's mother. She fell into an accident five years ago and lost both of her legs. After that, she used wheel chair and had no internal problems. But after six months, her internal condition became worse and soon she fell into bed. This went on for two years. When Nagihiko was in ninth grade her condition became even worse. She no longer could be kept in the house and was moved to hospital. From that time, room 425 was like a second home to Nagi. Because this was the place where he would come every day to meet his unconscious mother.

When Nagi's mother was brought to the hospital for permanent staying, she no longer had consciousness. Even though her eyes would be open, her mind was no longer in this world. She would always stare at nothing. She was like a corpse. Nagi began to act arrogant and selfish toward others to get rid of the pain, the pain of seeing his mother in this state. On the day of the food war when all the populars were held back in school for detention, Nagi's mother fell into a coma. That's the reason he was so broken when he encountered Odette. Nagihiko blames himself for his mother's condition. Even though she is still alive though barely, Nagi thinks himself as a murderer.

_"I want to cut off all of your regrets and nightmares of the past."__** (Amu)**_(Flashback)_  
_"No, you won't be able to do that."

_"So that you will be able to enjoy your life again. You will be able to smile for real."__** (Amu)**_(Flashback)

"I will never be able to smile for real."

_"I think your mother thinks the same. She too thinks that you should live your life."__** (Amu)**_(Flashback)

"No, you are wrong. You are terribly wrong. She will never forgive me. I can never be happy when I destroyed her happiness."

* * *

Amu was in her room. It was locked again. There was loud noise blaring in the house. It was nearly 11 pm. Her parents were out of town. Ami organized a party in their house without their parents' knowing. Ami's school friends were the guests. And they were still partying in this late hour.

Amu was in her bed sitting with her knees up to her chest. There was a box near her that contained a lot of medications-tablets, syrups even syringes. Right now Amu was having a head ache from all the noise her sister's friends were making.

"It's not good," she thought. "I can't have a head ache now. I am going to school tomorrow after nearly a week." Then she got a text message from Kairi.

_"I think you shouldn't keep the news of your leaving Japan after graduation a secret. Tell others about it tomorrow. Also I am going to do my best to help you to achieve your dream, color others life that is. So don't you dare back down._

_I also wouldn't mind to be colored by you. Even though it is out of my character I must say that I would be disappointed if the colors weren't vibrant_

_Come see the principal first thing in the morning. I will give you the description then."_

Amu smiled. Tomorrow is going to turn out into a thrilling day. And with that thought she drifted into sleep.

* * *

**I know I only wrote about Kairi and Nagi. Well other things didn't come to mind then. I won't be able to update for some days due to personal problems.**

**I must say I get really upset when I don't get at least five or four reviews. I know it's not that much hard to review no matter how much lazy you are.**

**So please review if you want me to continue. Tell me if you like it or not. Bye bye.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Italics are thoughts and flashbacks. I hope you enjoy this chappy. I worked hard for this.**

* * *

It's Monday morning. All the students were getting in their classes or hanging around like usual. Yes, everything was just the same as any other day except for the entrance gate of the school. There, at the Iron Gate, which happens to be the entrance of Seiyo High School, stood ten to twelve girls. They held bouquets of flowers or cheering pompoms. To be exact, they were none other than the devoted fan girls of the Radiant Queen.

"She will surely come, right? When will she come? Amu sama, please come to us," Saya who held a bouquet of blood red rose screeched.

"Come down, Saya san. Amu san will surely come. You don't have to be over concerned," said Yuki. She was the only one who wasn't holding any welcoming present for their queen.

"How can I stay come? I haven't seen Amu sama for so long. It feels like eternity," Saya said in an over dramatic way.

"Actually it has only been five days," murmured Rikka, another flame head. "But Yu~ki, how can you be sure that Amu sama will come today? She is still under suspendition, right?" Rikka whined.

"That's because Amu san told me," Yuki replied curtly.

"Amu sama told you?" asked the hoard of fan girls.

"When did this happen?" asked Rikka.

"You have her phone number? Why don't I have then?" screeched Misaki.

"Tell us what else is there to know?" demanded Saya.

"W..well, at Saturday when we were hanging out, she suddenly said she would come back to school. And yesterday night she phoned me and said that everything was prepared and she is coming to school today," Yuki said nervously. Right now the queen's fans seemed like enraged hyenas to her eyes.

"WHAT?" shouted Saya. "You have been hanging out with our queen behind backs. This calls for punishment on treachery," saying this Saya pointed an accusing finger at Yuki.

"Saya you are over reacting," informed Rikka. "But Yuki, you should have invited us as well. I never thought you to be the selfish type," she said with a frown.

Just at that time a car stopped in front of them. Yuki immediately recognized it as Amu's father's car. From the car came none other than the Radiant Queen. The moment the awaiting girls caught sight of her, they squealed. Hinamori Amu came out of the car and gave an annoyed look at the person who was in the driver's seat who happened to be her father. He drove away almost instantly after dropping his daughter, not even bothering to say good bye.

This was a new scene because Amu never came to school in her father's car or any other vehicle. Since it would take only ten to twelve minutes to arrive at school by feet, she would always walk to school. Then again, her parents never loved her enough to give her a ride. This morning, however was different.

**Flashback of some minutes ago (before coming to school)**

_Amu got ready to go to school. Even though her mother literally hates her, she is still kind enough to prepare her breakfast and bento. This is the only thing that kept Amu from turning into a rebel._

_After having her breakfast and taking her bento, Amu headed for the door. But her father blocked her path._

_"I am going to take you to school today," he said somehow emotionlessly. Now that was a little strange. Her father doesn't talk to her if it's not necessary. And giving her a ride to school was beyond her imagination._

_Amu gave a sweet smile. "Thanks but otou san, you don't have to worry about me. I always walk on my own. I won't have any problem," Amu said sweetly. But her father just grabbed her wrist a little forcefully and pulled her in the car. The fact that it was the same wrist that got twisted by Nagihiko worsened her mood turning her mood sour early in the morning._

"Amu sama," shouted the girls at the entrance causing the queen to turn to them from the road.

"Every one," Amu whispered. Her sour mood was immediately forgotten.

"Amu sama, we missed you so so much," the girls all said at the same time. It was as if they have practiced for this. When Amu came to the entrance, they circled around her and gave their flowers to her.

Amu's eyes widened. These girls went to the length of buying expensive flowers and gifts for her. She has only been absent for three days. It was no big deal. But they acted as if they had been apart for years long. And the way they were all hugging her, they were practically squishing her.

"You girls bought flowers for me?" Amu asked. Her voice was soft and almost like a whisper.

Rikka who was holding a bouquet consisting of three orchids plucked one flower and put it in the queen's hair. "Do you like it, Amu sama?" Rikka asked enthusiastically. Seeing tears in her queen's eyes made her concerned. "What's wrong, Amu sama? Are you allergic to flowers?"

Amu nodded a no. "I am just so happy. I am so happy..so happy that I have friends like you," Amu said.

"Amu sama, you don't have to cry. We will always be your friends," said the hoard of girls together. It made Amu wonder again if they were practicing this. They too had tears in their eyes seeing their queen cry.

"It's not suitable for a queen to cry so openly," Yuki said and wiped off Amu's tears. "It shows weakness. I hate to break the lovely moment but we will be late for class if we stay here any longer," she added.

"Ahhh," Amu screamed frantically. "I have to meet the president before class. Yuki, why didn't you tell me?" Amu whined. Then she grabbed Yuki's hand and dashed to the principal's office. "See you girls later," she waved to her friends.

"Again, why Yuki?" Saya half shouter.

"Amu sama forgot the flowers," said Misaki pouting.

* * *

Amu and Yuki were walking to principal's office. "They are so sweet," Amu said remembering about the girls. "I don't remember the last time anyone was this kind to me and worried about me. It feels warm to see others worry about you."

"Didn't I tell you they were worried?" Yuki asked with a smile. "They were very upset and they caused destruction. They played pranks on other populars. I must say I felt sorry for Tsukiyomi senpai. The poor cat was their object of anger. He was drenched in colors and foods. His pissed off expression was priceless I might add," Yuki said giggling.

"Now now, who knew the innocent Yuki was such a mischievous girl," Amu said with a smirk.

"H..hey," Yuki stuttered. "It was funny. I couldn't help it," she defended herself.

"Say Yuki, you said a queen shouldn't cry openly," Amu started. "But I always cry in your presence. Does that bother you?"

"To tell you the truth Amu san, it hurts. It hurts so much to see you cry. But when I remember that I am sharing some of your sorrows and burdens, I feel immense pleasure," Yuki replied.

Amu smiled a grateful smile. Then her happy expression changed to a worried sad smile.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked seeing the queen's change of mood.

"The president told me to tell others about my leave," Amu said, her voice was barely audible in the empty hallway.

"Leave? You mean after the graduation?" Yuki asked shocked. "But how does he know that? That was a secret, right? I am the only one in this school who knows that."

"He doesn't know the truth. I told him that I will be living with my aunt in England after graduation," Amu replied. "He told me to tell everyone that. But I don't know how to do that. I wonder how the girls would react to these. Surely they would go insane." Then Amu looked at Yuki. "Say Yuki, will you tell them for me?"

"Absolutely not," Yuki replied sternly. "I would surely get killed if I do that. Amu san, you can't run away from your responsibilities. You have to tell them yourself." They were already standing in front of the principal's office. The bell rang signaling the start of first period and Yuki left for her class.

Amu sighed. "I guess I was being too demanding." Then she entered the office.

There, Principal Tsukasa was reading a book in his chair looking contented. But in one chair Kairi sat facing the door looking very pissed. The moment he saw Amu, his face darkened. "I believe I told you to meet me before class starts, not after class starts," he said irritably. A vain popped in his head.

"Why are you late, Hinamori san?" asked Tsukasa.

"I haven't been here for half week and I kind of lost my way," she said with a pout. Both the men sweat dropped.

* * *

When Amu and Kairi got out of the principal's office, it was already second period.

"Thanks again for helping me, pres," Amu said with a grateful smile and bowing slightly.

"You don't have to thank me this much. I only did what was right," Kairi stated. "Also, I didn't help you for free. You do have to repay my debt."

"I am very well aware of that. But how can it be a debt when I myself intend to do the same?" Amu asked.

"You said you wanted to bring colors to others life and I decided to help. But as I can see, your heart quavers easily," Kairi stated. "If you aren't under pressure, you will suddenly give up like it's none of your business. I can't let you do that. I will keep you under pressure. This is the debt you must pay. Also I took the principal's permission to have special activities by gathering all the populars. I will convince Yukari nee and Nikaidou sensei to help us as well." Then he took off his glasses and stared dangerously at Amu. "If you fail now, I will never forgive you. I will hunt you down even if I have to go to England." Then he adjusted his glasses again.

Amu was taken aback by Kairi's sudden character change. "Now, this is a really scary sight of you," Amu said with a taunting smirk. "It's hard to believe that the one who texted me something cheesy like '_I also wouldn't mind to be colored by you' _and '_I would be disappointed if the colors weren't vibrant' _yesterday can even threat me this deadly. Don't worry. Don't worry. If you are this persistent, I wouldn't back down. I will not let you down. Most importantly I wouldn't want you to follow me and hunt me," Amu said giving Kairi a sweet smile.

Kairi's cheeks tinted slight pink though was unnoticed by the female. "O..oh well," he stammered. "See you after school, Hinamori san," he said and turned the opposite direction. His back was facing her.

"Amu," the Radiant Queen said. Kairi turned back. "Call me Amu."

" ," Kairi avoided her gaze. Amu came forward and held both his hands in her own. This innocent action of her caused Kairi to become scarlet red. Kairi looked up and his breath caught in his throat. She was too close to his liking.

"But what?" Amu asked unaware of the boy's uneasiness. "You decided to help me. We are friends, right? You asked me to be your painter. So it's only natural that we call ourselves by our first names. You won't mind me calling you Kairi, right?" she asked tilting her head to the side.

"N…not at all," Kairi replied.

"Then see you later, Kairi," Amu said and let go of his hand much to his relief.

_"No, no, no, no. I can't fall for her. Not after I know about her secret,"_ Kairi thought. _"It has been so long since I made a friend. I can't let inappropriate feelings ruin it."_

_"Your life may not be as gray as theirs, but it isn't any better than a dull indigo." _(Amu)

"That's what she said," Kairi mumbled to himself. "But after yesterday's meeting with her, I already feel like my life has started to take on color."

* * *

Meanwhile Amu thought, _"Chase me to England? I don't think you will be able to do that Kairi for I will be going to a farther place than that."_

* * *

Nagihiko was late for school. This was unusual. He may be a delinquent, but he was never late for school. This was already the second period. Hallways were empty. He was taking big steps to reach his class quickly. Don't get him wrong. He was not at all interested in class. But he wished to keep his mind busy.

Curse that pink head. Nagihiko had been replaying yesterday's event in his mind last night and was barely able to sleep. He was awake till three pm. He had dark circles around his eyes that made him look like a zombie.

_"I want to cut off all of your regrets and nightmares of the past." _(Amu)

_"You will be able to smile for real." _(Amu)

_"Don't think I will back down just because of this." _(Amu)

These words were rolling in his head, attacking and pinching his brain and he was unable to rest.

_"You will be able to smile for real." _(Amu)

This simple sentence took away his peace. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw the flashback of his childhood where he and his mother were smiling in joy. The smiling face of his mother brought him nothing but more pain as he was the one responsible to take away his mother's happiness.

"Well, that girl will be kicked out of this school. It's just a matter of time," Nagihiko told himself. "I don't need to worry about her. I will most likely never see her."

Just as he turned a corner, he bumped into someone. And to his horror, it was none other than the cause of his nightmare, the Radiant Queen of Seiyo High, Hinamori Amu. The collision made her fall on her knees on the ground. Nagi didn't fall though. But his eyes widened when he saw this girl wearing school uniform. Why? Why was she in school?

Amu finally looked up to see the cause of her fall. She was a little surprised to see the Snake. But her expression changed into a smile. "Aren't you going to help me up, Fujisaki san?" Amu asked still in the same position. "As a gentleman, you should help a lady in need."

Nagi just looked at the sight avoiding her gaze. Amu stood up and picked up her bag. Nagihiko looked at her getting up from the corner of his eyes. He noticed the bruise in her right wrist that he caused. He might have been a little rough with her. But it was her fault for mediating in his personal life.

"You are no fun," Amu whined seeing him completely silent. "I was at least expecting you to rant about me being here and such. I guess I underestimated your dullness. Well, that means I have to work hard to paint you up."

"Paint me?" Nagihiko asked surprised.

"Oh, finally words broke out of your mouth," Amu asked with an amused look which was so out of her character. Just then the bell rang indicating the start of third period. "I have to go. See you later in detention, Fujisaki san," she said and ran past him.

_"Detention?"_ Nagi thought. _"What the heck is she talking about?"_

Nagihiko couldn't understand if his sour mood brightened or worsened after seeing the unstable candle light, the Radiant Queen. But he was sure that he would be getting more than he asked for. "This is going to be a troublesome day," he muttered.

* * *

When Amu entered her class, her teacher wasn't there. All the students looked at her in surprise when she got into the class. None were informed about the Radiant Queen's return. Amu took her seat and looked to her right where Prince Charming was seated. He also had a surprised look in his face.

"Aren't you going to welcome me back, Hotori san?" Amu asked with a little pout.

" back," Tadase said, his voice was barely above a whisper.

"You are weird, Hotori san," Amu said with a chuckle. Tadase flinched a little as he couldn't understand what he said weird. "None of the populars would welcome other populars. The reason you did means there's a hidden meaning behind this, right? So what is it? Don't tell me you have fallen for me?" Amu asked with a wink.

"W...what are you talking about?" Tadase nearly fell out of his chair but he managed to catch himself. "There's no way I would fall for a lunatic like you."

"Now now, you don't have to be shy. I don't reject boys harshly. If it's anything it's the most sweetest rejection they get from me that they get addicted," Amu said with a mixture of smirk and innocent smile. Their conversation wasn't heard by other students as they weren't very loud.

"Addicted to your rejection?" Tadase repeated.

"That's right. Don't tell me you are interested?" Amu asked enthusiastically.

"What gives you this awful idea?" Tadase asked. His eyebrows were twitching in annoyance. "I am telling you clearly that I have no interest in you."

"Now that hurts," Amu said faking a sad expression. "You shouldn't speak to a lady in that manner, you know. It clearly states that you are not a gentleman. No no, far from it."

Tadase was offended by this. He was named Prince Charming because of his gentleman like behavior.

"You say you are not interested. But I heard news that you were worried about me. You were really upset that I was leaving this school. Now why is that?" Amu asked. Her expression now seemed neutral but not the same as Cool and Spicy.

"I wasn't worried," Tadase curtly replied.

"You know, Hotori san. In anime, boys always neglect their crush when they had the time to come to terms about their feelings," Amu started with a mischievous smirk. "But when the girls find someone else to be with, the boys finally understand their feelings and come back to get the girls."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tadase asked. Why wasn't the teacher coming? Tadase can't take it anymore.

"I just wanted to share this information with you," Amu replied with a smile. "I wonder how you will react when you see me with another male." There was malice in her eyes. Tadase seemed a little stiff. Suddenly Amu stared laughing. "You are very funny, Hotori san." Amu said between laughter. "I always get a direct reaction from you. It's so much fun to tease you."

Tadase frowned. Tease him? She really has issues. The teacher entered just then. He was fifteen minutes late. Still Tadase thanked him for showing up. Class started and the Radiant Queen busied herself in the class. Tadase was annoyed with her attitude. The Cool and Spicy wouldn't tease others. Though she would sometime insult him.

Though Amu teased him, he felt somehow warm inside. It made him remember about his childhood. It reminded him about his idol, the boy he called onii tan. He remembered the time he spent with his idol, the golden memories of his childhood, the memories which was long forgotten. Tadase looked at the pinkete. She looked so much like a Barbie doll with pink hair of hers. There was a lilac colored orchid placed on her hair. And she looked so fragile. Just what is her intention? What more does she have in store for him?

* * *

Ikuto was in the roof again, lying in the water tank. The sun was brighter today. So he was covering his eyes with his one hand while the other was behind his head used like a pillow. He heard that the fire fly has returned. He should go see her. But right now, the fire fly was least of his worries. Yes, right now, he had bigger problems. Because he was back.

_"Ikuto, Ikuto," called a woman with blond hair as she shook the blue haired boy. She looked to be in her early forty's. This woman was Souko, Ikuto's mother._

_Ikuto gradually woke up. "What is it?" he asked sleepily._

_There was happiness in the woman's eyes. She was practically crying in joy. "He is back. He has come back to us, Ikuto." _**(Flashback)**

Ikuto's mother, Souko was the only daughter of the head of Easter Entertainment Company. She married a man named Tsukiyomi Aruto who was a famous violinist. Both of them were in love. Aruto made a deal with Souko's father that he will succeed the company after Souko's father's death. But after the old man passed away, Aruto broke his promise. He ran away. He ran away from Japan leaving his beloved wife, Souko. He also didn't care about his son and daughter. And he never came back.

Aruto left eight years ago. When Aruto left, his son, Ikuto was only nine years old and his daughter was no more than eight. After his father's betrayal, Ikuto's mother was forced to marry the manager of Easter, Kazumi. That man took the whole company after their marriage. He then kicked out Ikuto and his family to the streets. Luckily, Aruto's house was still available and Souko began to live there with her two children. But life wasn't that easy. Souko had to beg to her friends or family to let them stay before coming to Tsukiyomi resident. Even after they got a shelter, Souko had to work hard to feed her children. She would cry every night for her beloved to come back. It hurt Ikuto's heart to see his mother in this distress.

Ikuto heard that Kazumi died. But he didn't care about that bastard to know when or how. After that beast's death, the Ichinomiyas became the head of Easter. Souko and Ikuto still lived in the Tsukiyomi residence. But Ikuto's sister moved away when she was thirteen. She began to live by herself in an apartment given by Easter as she was working for them. Her dream was to become a singer and she was training there. Ikuto's loving family broke all because of that man, the man who was his father. Ikuto would never forgive him.

That man, that vile man was back.

**Flashback of Sunday** (In case you have forgotten, this chapter is Monday)

_Ikuto and Souko arrived at the airport. Ikuto's sister also came but not together. She didn't look happy. No, if anything she was angry just the same as Ikuto. Ikuto only came to have answers. He wanted to know why he ran away. And how dare he decide to come back when their life was finally turning normal._

_Ikuto was expecting his vile, coward of a father to return. But he wasn't expecting a memory less man to come. Indeed Aruto lost his memories. He didn't remember anyone, not Ikuto or his sister. He forgot all his memories after his high school graduation. But Aruto still remembered Souko as his high school crush._

_It pissed Ikuto. After all this years he decided to come back to them as a stranger. Ikuto and his sister immediately rejected him. But Souko accepted him. She was just so happy that her beloved husband was back. Aruto was taken back in the Tsukiyomi residence. Souko told him that they had married and have two kids. She told him everything except the part where he betrayed them._

_Aruto immediately accepted everything. He accepted Souko as his wife and Ikuto and his sister as his children. But the now seventeen years boy and the sixteen years girl didn't accept him as their father. Ikuto's sister came to their house from the airport with them. But after stating that she doesn't need a father, she left for her apartment. Though Ikuto felt the same, he didn't leave. Because the Tsukiyomi house was his only home._

Ikuto left the roof. School was nearly ending. It doesn't matter that the man lost his memories. It doesn't mean Ikuto will forgive him. No, he is not worth it. He isn't worth Ikuto's love or respect. He isn't even worth Ikuto's pity. Ikuto is not the same innocent little boy who always looked up to his old man.

* * *

Kairi was convincing his sister and Nikaidou sensei to help him in his project.

"No way," screeched Yukari. "Why do we need to do such things? I don't get you."

"I have the principal's permission," said Kairi.

"I don't care whose permission you have. I am not participating. Why are you so obsessed with that Hinamori? You are going this far just to aid her?" Yukari asked giving an annoyed look.

"If you are implying about me helping her about the food war, I would say I simply found out the truth and she was innocent," Kairi replied. "It was Hoshina san who was guilty. Because you have a soft spot on her, you overlooked this matter."

"So what? You know how much I owe Utau. She is the reason why I am alive," Yukari said her voice dropping.

"I know that. I am indebted to her as well," Kairi stated simply. "That's why I want to aid Hinamori san. If she succeeds, then Hoshina san would be able to live normally rather than the chaotic life she is in. Nee san, please help me. Without your and Nikaidou sensei's help, this project would fail."

Currently they were in room 213. It's an empty classroom with few seats for students and a teacher's table and chair. The bell rang signaling the start of last period.

"I will be going now. My free class is over," Kairi stated.

"Wait, Kairi kun," Nikaidou called. "Don't worry. We will help you."

Kairi nodded and left.

"Why did you say that we will help?" Yukari asked.

"Because I saw you hesitating," Yuu replied. "I know you want Hoshina san to be happy. I trust Kairi to know what he is doing. And also it won't matter if we mess up. I have a class to take as well. See you," and with that he too left.

_"I do want Utau to be happy. I want to see her smile again. Because she is the reason I am alive_," Yukari thought.

**Flashback of ten years ago**

_Yukari only graduated high school and she wasn't any more than eighteen. Her brother, Kairi was only four years old. Their parents died in a car accident. They were somehow wealthy. But after their parents' death, their relatives took all of their property. Yukari and Kairi weren't even given a single penny. Moreover they were kicked out of their own house. They came to Seiyo to their maternal grandmother's house. The old woman died years ago but her small apartment was willed to Yukari and Kairi._

_Maybe Yukari got a roof over her and her brother's head. But it was still hard to live like this, to take care of her baby brother, to fend for herself. She worked as a waitress, a shop assistant even as a barmaid to feed herself and her brother. Life was terrible for her. Then one day, she decided she had enough of this world and attempted to suicide._

_Yukari and Kairi were in a park. No one else was around. There were stone statues of different animals in that park. One was of an eagle. The eagle statue was the size of Yukari herself. Yukari stood in front of the eagle. Its' beck was the same height as Yukari's stomach. Yukari thought of killing heself by running herself through the eagle's beck. Kairi was crying for her to stop._

_Just then someone came from the bushes. It was a little girl with long blonde hair tied into two pigtails. She looked a little older than Kairi. She spotted Kairi crying and went near him. "Why are you crying?" she asked sweetly._

_"Bec..because, onee chan's going to die," Kairi managed to reply through his cry as he pointed at his sister._

_"Why is that?" little Utau asked Yukari. "Why would you die? Are you sick?"_

_"I had enough of this world," Yukari replied looking at the ground. She didn't even know if this little girl would understand what she was saying._

_"Why?" Utau asked again looking concerned._

_"I told you already. I had enough," the woman's voice dropped._

_"But if you die, what will happen to this boy? Surely you can't leave him like this, right?" little Utau said._

_Yukari's eyes widened. She was so burdened with her own troubles that she has forgotten about her brother. How can she leave Kairi? Her parents had left her. But it wasn't their own choice. How can..how can she be a monster to leave her baby brother all alone in this twisted world._

_Yukai went to Kairi and picked him up in her arms. "Kairi, I am so sorry. I am so sorry for thinking of leaving you," she hugged him._

_"Onee chan, please don't leave me. I promise I will be a good boy. I will always listen to you. So, please..please don't go," little Kairi said. His voice was still rough from crying._

_"No, I won't go. I promise," Yukari said tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she looked at the blonde girl. "Thank you, little girl."_

_"Call me Utau," the little blonde replied. Then she trotted up to the siblings and brought out her hand in front of her for a handshake. "Let's become friends."_

_Ever since then, Utau and the Sanjo siblings had been friends. But that changed after Utau's father went away. Utau became distant than the Sanjos. And by the time Utau went to middle school and Yukari became a teacher there, Utau has completely changed. She no longer was the innocent sweet girl Yukari once knew. She changed to a bitch who would take pleasure in others misery. Yukari couldn't accept it. She tried to bring back the past Utau. She convinced Utau to change back but to no avail._

_"Yukari san, the Utau you knew was just a little princess leaving in a fairy tale book. She didn't know anything about the real world. She couldn't survive in reality," the thirteen years old Utau said. They were in the hallway of Seiyo middle school. "That's why she had to die. And a new Utau had to replace her. I am not the same as I was before. Yukari san, have you heard a saying that in this selfish world only the selfish people succeed. I want to succeed in life. Therefore I will be selfish." And with that Utau left the scene._

"I haven't seen Utau smile ever since," Yukari said to herself. "Yuu is right. Kairi knows what he is doing. That's why I should help as well if it means I can see Utau smile again." And with that she too left room 213.

* * *

**Finally done. This is the longest chapter I have ever written. In last chapter, I did give you warning that I won't be able to update due to family matter. Actually it wasn't family matter. I was doing differentiation and integration and trigonometry. It was refreshing I must say. It seems I gave you a little scare, didn't I? From now, I will be studying so this story would be updated weekly.**

**Now I have already written about Nagihiko, Kairi and Ikuto's past. You can already understand Utau's past as well. I also gave tiny information on Kukai and Tadase's part. Amu's past was in chapter one if you haven't noticed. We all know about Rima's part, right? And in most fanfic, we see about Yaya's trouble of her little brother. That means you guys already know about all the populars personal trouble, right? Well, there's more to it.**

**About pairing. As you can see, there's slight Tadamu and Kairiamu in this chapter. Well, since Amu is our main character, she would be given more attention. I also decided that it won't be Amuto fic. I mean I was never good at writing romance. Let's just see who she ends up with. Let the flow take us there. **

**I get many guest reviews. It makes me happy. Kassandra, thank you so much for your review. But I must say that you misunderstood me. I never intended to make Nagihiko-Yaya or Rima-Kukai or Utau-Kairi a pairing. They encountered each other just for the story's sake. I told you that I picked up two small pieces of papers each time which contained their names and wrote about their encounter with each other. There was no romantic feeling there.**

**Bye for now. Please review if you want the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

School was already over. Since their first term exam was coming in a week, all club activities were put on hold. All the students had already left the school. Except for the populars. They remained in the school, in room 213.

Ikuto, Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, Tadase, Rima and Yaya, they all were seated in room 213. In last period, suddenly either Nikaidou sensei or Yukari sensei went to their class and gave them detention. For what reason, they were not told.

The door to the room opened. The enraged populars expected the two annoying teachers to come. But they were shocked as the Radiant Queen entered the classroom followed by the student council president.

"Ah! What a lovely reunion!" Amu said excitedly. "It has already been a week since we all were gathered like this."

"Tsk, so you are back," Odette said nonchalantly.

"It would have been nice if one bitch were to leave the school," the Ice Queen spat.

"I can say the same for a certain blonde. We already have too many yellow dogs in this school. It would have been quite refreshing if they were to leave the school," Heracles remarked with a taunting smirk plastered in his face which was directed to the Ice Queen.

"What did you say, you ugly baboon?" Rima shouted unable to stop herself.

"Yellow dog? Don't tell me you were saying about yourself?" asked the prince. He, too were angry as the blondes were insulted.

In this case, the Thorn Queen was rather silent. Normally she would throw the first mud if blondes were to be made fun of. She was looking out the window and seemed a little worried.

Nagihiko was also silent which wasn't his nature. Usually the Snake would have already spread his poison to make the atmosphere deadly. But right now he is sitting in his seat silently like a good boy except for the humongous death glare he was giving the returned queen.

"Now now, I just returned today and everybody seemed to be busy doing their usual task," Amu pouted.

By this time, the Thorn Queen was broken out of her silent demeanor and she too took part in the blondes' right bickering.

"Blondes have the same hair color as rotten egg yolks," Heracles stated.

"Yours is the same as rotten tomatoes," Utau spat.

"Blonde hair looks so much like a new born chicken," Odette who was silent spoke up. "Why don't we start calling the blondes chickens?" she smirked.

"Huh, now that's a good idea," agreed Heracles.

"Shut the hell up, you ugly duckling," shouted the Ice Queen.

"I don't have to listen to a dwarf like you," Odette said.

"What..did you call me?" Rima's eyebrows twitched.

"So the Popsicle has hearing problems," stated Kukai.

"That's not a new thing. Considering her size, I wouldn't be surprised if she doesn't have any auditory nerve," stated the Thorn Queen.

Rima was now red from anger. First they made fun of her hair, not they are making fun of her size. How dare they..how dare they treat her like a trash.

"What's the matter, cobra? You are awfully quite," asked Kukai. "Don't tell me someone broke those poisonous teeth of yours," he smirked.

Nagihiko who kept glaring at Amu averted his eyes from his target and looked at Kukai. "So the big bad monkey wants a fight, ha?" he asked considering that every time they exchange words, they exchange punches as well.

"Heracles was not a monkey," Kukai shouted desperately. "He was an ancient hero, a half god. Has everyone in this room never picked up a history book?"

"But he wore less cloths and all he did was eat and survive, eat and survive, just like a wild monkey," Odette said a little uncertain.

Kukai's mouth formed an 'eh'.

"Where did you get this information?" Prince asked.

"Where else? 'Heracles and the great adventure' of course," Yaya stated.

"'Heracles and the great adventure'?" Tadase repeated.

"It's a PC game," Nagihiko said.

"You called me a monkey because of your PC game?" Kukai asked angered.

"Well, it seems we have more than one brainless zombies," Nagi stated.

"Are you talking about yourself?" Rima asked darkly.

"Eh? So you understood I was implying you?" Nagi asked looking amused. "May be you aren't as brainless as we thought you were."

The populars kept going with their remarks. The only occupants of the room that weren't participating were the Black Cat, the Radiant Queen and the student council president.

"Oh my, they are going to give me a headache," Amu said putting a hand on her forehead dramatically as if she already had one. "To think that I agreed on righting them...President, I don't think it will work out. Let's give up."

Kairi's eye brows twitched. "Give up? What might you be implying, Hinamori san?" A dark aura emitted from him.

"W..well.." Amu sweat dropped. She had been getting dark auras and dead glares today.

"You got into detention the day you returned?" asked the Black Cat. He had been watching the pinkete for quite a while.

Amu was surprised to actually hear him speak suddenly, especially to her. Her surprised expression changed to a happy one and she charged toward the cat.

She held one of his hands with both of hers. (You know the same way Kurenai Maria holds Kuran Kaname's hand in night class in Vampire Knight, episode 10 maybe)

This action caught the Black Cat by surprise. At first he was shocked. But after coming to his senses he wanted to pull his hand back but found her hands comforting. They were warm.

"Senpai, were you worried about me?" Amu asked still holding his hand, bending a little to meet his eyes.

He didn't reply and averted his gaze from her, all the while never retreating his hand.

"You were worried," Amu stated confidently with a chuckle. "My my, have you already fallen for me, senpai?" she winked.

"What gives you such a weird idea?" Ikuto asked narrowing his eyes a little. Normally he wouldn't let anyone have the upper hand. And he will never let anyone get away with teasing him. But this girl has just returned to school after nearly a week. And she was also punished where he was not though he was supposed to. So that's why, maybe he isn't clawing at her throat.

"Because you haven't let go," she replied.

Ikuto looked down and saw that he still hadn't retreated his hand. He quickly pulled back and looked to the side.

Amu laughed lightly. The populars were still bickering and none seemed to notice them. "I never knew the infamous Black Cat were this much shy. Look at you. You are practically blushing," she said, excitement evident in her voice.

Ikuto looked back at her. She was still bending to his eye level. He saw his reflection in her eyes. There wasn't any blush. But the face he made clearly looked like that of an uncertain baby who doesn't know how to cope with a new situation. Ikuto glared at her. Amu flinched at that and steadied herself. Ikuto regretted his action. In the pinkete's eyes he saw the reflection of his glare and it was a little too harsh.

"Sorry," Ikuto muttered, his voice was barely audible.

Amu's eyes widened but she smiled. Just then the door to the class room opened and entered the two long awaited teachers. All the teens stopped their fights and turned to them instead of the last two teens that entered the room. They all seemed to be pretty angry right now.

Nikaidou cowered behind Yukari seeing all the dead glares he received. "I told you we shouldn't waste this much time over ice cream. These teens look like they will slit our throats. And when they will inactivate our vocal chords, they will take pleasure in tearing our limbs apart," Nikaidou murmured in Yukari's ear still using her as a shield.

"Oh, man up a little, will you?" Yukari scolded. "You are already an old man. So stop acting like a fragile princess. And this is a hot summer afternoon. Of course I will be having ice cream," she stated sternly.

Nikaidou came out from behind the other teacher. "Old man? I haven't even married. And you are the same age as me. Are you stating that you are an old hag?" he asked innocently.

"W..what did you say?" Yukari's eyebrows twitched. And thus the two teachers got into an argument. The students watched it with interest. Amu already took a seat near Ikuto and Nagi which irritated the Snake. Kairi was still standing near the doorway and adults.

"Nee san, please stop," Kairi tried to stop his sister.

Yukari shot her younger brother a glare. Kairi flinched a little then regained his cool composure. "Ughh," Kairi fake coughed to get everyone's attention. The teens were quietly watching the adults act. The adults stopped their argument to respond to his request as well.

"Nee san, you were supposed to come here with Nikaidou sensei fifty minutes before," Kairi said.

"Come on, Kairi. Can't a woman take her time?" Yukari replied.

"Are old hags classified as women?" Kukai asked with an innocent expression.

"What did you just call me?" the female teacher asked with a murderous aura.

"He didn't call you anything. He only asked you a simple question," Nagi said with a smug look.

"The reason you are over reacting.." Utau began with a smirk.

"Is because you already think of yourself as a hag," Yaya finished with a smirk of her own.

Yukari was biting her own lip to refrain herself from bursting into anger. She is only twenty eight for God's sake.

"Now now, you guys seemed to be having fun," Amu said using the same smug look that the Snake used some minutes ago. Her statement was directed toward the Thorn Queen and Odette. "Finishing each others sentences, now that's a sweet form of love. That's the first stage of friendship," Amu went to her dramatic mode. "Why wasn't I invited? Say Mashiro san, why don't you and I do the same? We will be able to finish each others speeches even more nicely that those two will regret not inviting us."

Rima only made a disgusted face.

Utau gagged. "What are you talking about? The duck just barged in while I was talking."

"Oh really? I thought your tongue was tangled and you couldn't form any words," Yaya started. "As the sweet and kind angel I am, I couldn't just leave you helpless, right?"

"But you are a duck," Kukai suddenly said.

"Angel? More like a fallen angel," Rima said quietly but everyone heard it anyways.

"But I do agree with the ducky angel," Nagi started. "Our spike queen was taking too long to finish her statement." That was a complete lie. There was only a three seconds difference between Utau and Yaya's speech. "May be a cat got your tongue?" Nagi smirked.

"Why are you suddenly bringing me into this?" Ikuto asked with a yarn. "Cats don't like thorns."

"Last time I checked, cats were very fond of fish bones. And fish bones have spikes like thorns," Tadase said surprising everyone as most of them forgot about his presence. "What?" Tadase asked seeing all of their gazes fixed on him.

Heracles opened his mouth to make a comment but was interrupted by a loud slam on the teacher's desk. Everyone looked to the front to find a really angry Kairi with one of his hand on the desk. He was emitting a dark aura. His eyes were covered in his bangs creating a dangerous atmosphere.

"Everyone," he called. "SHUT UP," he shouted. His voice echoed in the silent classroom. Everyone stopped their ranting. Some even had their mouths in 'O' form.

"My my, aren't you a tsundere?" Heracles chuckled.

"Isn't it suppose to be dandere?" Odette questioned.

"I would bet he is a kuudere," the Thorn Queen stated.

"This is getting pretty exciting," Amu giggled. "This is the first time I saw Mr. president outburst." Everyone sweat dropped.

Kairi was getting irritated. Amu was supposed to be in his side. Actually he was on her side aiding her. But she wasn't helping him at all. Over that, she was having fun seeing him in distress. This girl was weird beyond imagination.

"As I was saying," Kairi began. His eyebrows were twitching and his voice held hint of anger. "Nee san, kindly tell them why they are here. We have already wasted nearly ninety minutes when our exam is in next week."

"Oh right. Yuu, you tell them," Yukari commanded her colleague.

"Why me?" Nikaidou whined. But after receiving a glare in return, he went with her order. "Ugh," he cleared his throat. "All of you know how much troublesome you are, right?" he asked.

"What? Troublesome?" Heracles said. "You got to be kidding me. I am the most handsome man in Seiyo."

"Seriously I think you are mixing up your own childhood with ours," the Thorn Queen stated. She was playing with her hair by wrapping a few strands in her finger. "After all I am as sweet as you can get."

"Narcissist," the Ice Queen muttered.

"Troublesome? Is that me?" the Black Cat asked looking like an innocent cat that got framed for stealing a fish.

"My behavior was troublesome?" Prince Charming asked himself looking very worried and self conscious. "It can't be. What should I do? Should I change my outlook?" and he went to his own little world.

Kairi just slapped his own forehead. Why did even sensei bother to ask them if he was right? Sensei should be careful about using his words, especially with them.

"You don't have to say whether you are troublesome or not. We all know that you all are," Yukari said shooting Nikaidou a disappointed look. "Now, all of you are wondering why you are here, right? Wait, you don't have to answer that," she said when she saw most of the teens mouths forming a 'yes'. "The reason is very simple. You are crossing your line and so we decided to keep you in line," Yukari said.

"What do you mean?" Nagi asked in a serious mood.

"We are not ants that you have to keep us in line," Rima said coldly.

"Did I give you the permission to talk?" Yukari asked looking irritated. "As I was saying, you guys have been crossing your limit. We also reached our limit of how much we can turn a blind eye to what you are doing. Breaking school rules, causing disturbance in the class is like taking oxygen from air to you guys. Causing havoc and violation is nothing new to you. You guys have been in the same school for three years and still nothing has changed."

Yukari took a long breath and then started again. "I think enough is enough. It's time to change now. Your actions caused problems to many others around you. The school's progress is hampered. Many students got injured into your petty fights."

"The food war is one of the examples of that," Nikaidou cut in. "Many were injured and some were taken to hospital. Thanks goodness that boy didn't lose his eyesight. There was a deep gush just above his left eye. But his eye is fine. But it still doesn't change the fact that you guys are responsible for the cause."

"Your bitterness toward each other is the cause," Yukari stated. "The fact that you people can't bear each other's accompany is going to destroy the school. No, it has already destroyed the school's peace. That's why we are going to make things right. We will make sure that you people will bear each other's presence to ensure peace in Seiyo," Yukari finished a bit dramatically.

"Peace in Seiyo? That's a bit overboard," Amu muttered though none noticed.

"WHAT?" seven teens shouted at the same time. They did keep quite this whole time. But this was bound to happen.

"What do you mean by you will make sure that we will bear each other's presence?" Odette asked a little scared.

"I mean exactly what I said," Yukari sternly replied. "The fact that you can't stand each other is the root of all problems. So all we have to do is cut them."

"And how are you going to do that?" Black Cat challenged. But everyone seemed a little scared of what the she-devil's answer might be.

"Now that's the good part," Yukari smirked. Although the smirk looked foreign in her face, it gave the populars chills. "There's a say that if you are trapped in a crammed place with your enemy for long, then as time pass you will learn to love even the deadliest of your enemies."

"Where have you heard that? I sure haven't," Ikuto said.

"What exactly are you planning?" Nagi asked with a serious tone.

"We decided that you guys will be spending much time with each other without slitting each other's throats under our supervision," Nikaidou stated.

"Details?" asked Yaya.

"The summer vacation is in two weeks," Yukari stated and seven teens except Kairi and Amu gulped of what she was about to say. "You are all going to have summer classes."

Seven seconds passed and then "WHAT?" seven voices shouted.

"Why are you being so surprised for? Haven't you ever heard about summer school?" Yukari asked.

"Why do we have to take summer classes? Our grades are fine," Tadase asked.

"Your grades may be fine as you have straight A in most of your subjects, Hotori san," Yukari said. "But the same can't be said for others. Some of their conditions are really terrible."

"That's right," Nikaidou cut in. "Tsukiyomi san and Souma san, both of you have D in half of your subjects. As for Hoshina san and Yuiki san, you two seemed to take pride as straight C holders. Mashiro san, you use your slaves to do your homework and assignments. You even make them write all the answers in the answer script during exam. Hinamori san, you are always jumping in B and C. Lastly Fujisaki san, you have straight A-."

"Hey, B means average," Amu scowled.

"If I have straight A-, then why do I have to take summer class?" asked Nagi.

"Well, that's ..." Nikaidou was looking for words.

"Your grades are just an excuse," Yukari said bluntly.

"Meaning?" Rima asked coldly as usual.

"Meaning is that you all will be attending summer classes but you won't be studying," the female teacher replied. "Instead you all will be learning how to get on each other's good side. As I have said that the root of all problems is that you people can't stand on each other. So we are going to change that."

"Who knew the devil sensei day dreams?" Heracles snickered.

"You will get ten on ten in a comedy show," Rima told the red head.

"What makes you think we will listen to your insane request?" Utau asked.

"Because we are threatening your grades," Nikaidou curtly replied.

"Threatening? You mean you would fail us if we didn't listen?" Tadase asked getting afraid.

"You are sharp, Hotori san," Nikaidou replied with a goofy smile. "If you young people don't listen to us then we have no choice but to fail your whole grade which means you won't be promoted in the next grade and will have to repeat the same grade next year."

"WHAT?" eight teens including Amu shouted. They seemed to be shouting together a lot today.

"You can't do that. You have no right to fail our whole grade," Yaya said. There was fear evident in her voice.

"We have every right," said Yukari. "The principal gave us the power to do anything necessary to mold you teens into good kids. That means we can even kick you out of the school if necessary."

"It's misuse of power," Kukai accused.

"I don't care what you think," Yukari replied. The fact that she already won could be felt in her voice. "I am in power now and all of you will have to do what I say."

Now the populars never were much concerned about their grades except for Prince Charming. It wouldn't have mattered if they failed two or three subjects. But to fail a whole grade and repeat it another year seemed like a pain in the ass. So they had no choice but to surrender. None were happy with it, none but a certain pinkete.

"So when will the chaotic class start?" Heracles asked.

"The same day the vacation starts," Kairi who was silent the whole time spoke up. Kukai only gave him a nasty look.

"At least you won't be disturbing us in this week," Odette said. "I should enjoy this week to the fullest then."

"Did I forget to mention?" Yukari asked earning a 'No more' look from the tortured teens. "As there's only a week before the first term exam," Yukari said. "So in this week, you are all to gather in this very room after school for group study."

"Seriously, you are a sadist," Heracles informed the red head with a broken voice, broken from defeat.

"Aren't you having enough fun with us? Why group study?" the Ice Queen asked. Her voice also seemed defeated.

"As I have said, most of your grades are miserable," Yukari reminded the short girl. "You don't want to fail of your own now, do you?"

"In that case, Fujisaki san and I are not to come, right?" asked the Prince.

"No, all of you will come," informed Nikaidou. "And Kairi kun will also join us. He will be one of the supervisors."

"That's right," Kairi nodded. "I will be helping the teachers and will be with all of you for the rest of the summer."

"Okay. Everyone is dismissed," Yukari clapped her hand once. "Go home today. Don't forget that from tomorrow, all of you will be joining the group study right after school. If any one of you wishes to ditch, remember you will have to bear with us for one extra year. "

"Also don't cause any trouble during school hour," added Nikaidou. "Remember we have the power and we are not afraid to use it."

Mostly everyone made a 'tsk' sound and began to leave the hellhole of the classroom.

"Hoshina san," Nikaidou called. "Please, we would like to have a word with you."

"Haven't you already said enough?" Utau grunted. Then she sighed. "What is it?"

By now everyone had already left. Even Kairi was out of the room. Only the two adults and the diva were in the room.

"Hoshina san, we know that you are responsible for the food war," the male said.

Utau was indeed involved in that crime. It was right after the Ice Queen drenched her in dirty water that day. Some of the thorn Queen's fan boys came rushing to her during lunch break. They gave her the information that a food war was taking place. Utau was in a very bad mood that time. So she ordered her fans to increase the destruction of the war and make the cafeteria a hell. But she didn't think that they will actually throw cutlery.

"If you knew, why didn't you punish me?" Utau asked.

"We found out after Hinamori san was framed," Nikaidou replied. "And the reason we didn't punish you after that is because Hinamori san requested us not to."

"What? That witch did?" Utau murmured.

"Yes, Hinamori san did," the goofy teacher replied. "Hoshina san, it's not that late to change. By being arrogant, you are only going to deprive yourself of the wonderful world around. Hoshina san, if you just..."

"I must go sensei," Utau cut in. She turned on her heels and began to retreat the classroom.

"At least thank Hinamori san later," he called after her.

Yukari looked at her past savior's retreating figure. _"When will you return to the Utau I know?"_ she thought.

As Utau was walking in the hallway heading for the exit, she couldn't help but gag.

_"You are only going to deprive yourself of the wonderful world around." _(Nikaidou)

Yeah right. Like the world has anything wonderful to offer other than despair.

* * *

Kairi and Amu were near the school entrance. These two left the horrible room 213 together. Now Amu would go to the direction of her home whereas Kairi would wait for her sister.

"I was a little surprised though," Amu began with a soft smile. "You managed to convince both the teachers in such a short time. You are really good at manipulating people."

"What do you mean by manipulating?" Kairi asked with a frown.

"No~thing," Amu replied. "But they were a bit hard on us. I mean failing our whole grade, that's too much."

"Well, I was a little surprised myself," Kairi said. "But there was no other way to convince the populars to listen."

"You are right," Amu said with a sigh. "But I can't imagine what would happen if they do drop my grade," Amu suddenly went to her dramatic mode. "Then I would have to call my present classmates senpais," she whined. "It's too frustrating."

"Drama queen," president muttered. "By the way, I thought that the populars had improved in interacting with each other. But I saw no such changes in them."

"Didn't you notice?" Amu asked him with a smile. "They have already taken the first step."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Exactly what I said," the Radiant Queen mimicked his sister. "Well, I have to go. I am looking forward to our study session." And with that she ran out of the school. Her hair was flying in the summer breeze behind her. It looked like cherry blossom petals dancing in the spring breeze. Lately she seems more and more beautiful in Kairi's eyes.

"They have already taken the first step?" Kairi repeated her sentence. That's right. Now that he thought about it, none of the populars went to physical combats. Usually they wouldn't last this long without punching or scratching others. The Snake and Heracles didn't do anything more than crossing a few words. And the Thorn Queen didn't go scratching Odette or the Ice Queen. The amount was really small, but they were changing, little by little.

"_Well_," Kairi thought. _"If she is happy with it, then I am happy for her._"

* * *

Yaya returned home nearly at seven. Normally in Japan at seven most family has their dinner. But the ballet dancer was treated with silence .There was no one at home. That's right. Her parents went to an official party of theirs with their younger son. They completely forgot about their elder daughter.

Yaya's younger brother, Tsubasa was five years younger than her. He is in fifth grade now. When Tsubasa was born, her parents loved the both of them equally. But as the boy began to get older, he became the center of their parents' attention. He got excelled in many things that Yaya couldn't. Her parents, relatives, neighbors- all of them began to compare her with him. It's normal for younger siblings to be compared to the elders not the other way around. It made Yaya angry. She would be pissed every time she saw that little runt.

Yaya checked her cell phone. There wasn't even a single call or any text. She went to the land phone. There was only one message there from a friend of her mother. Her parents didn't try to contact her. So her parents didn't even care if she returned home safely or not. It made her frustrated.

Yaya felt bitter, so bitter. How could her parents completely forget about her? Didn't she mean anything to them? It hurts. Yaya went to her room and dumped her school bag on the floor with more force than necessary. Hot tears began to roll down her cheek.

"No, no. I won't cry," Yaya whipped the tears from her eyes. "I promised myself that I wouldn't cry for petty matters like this."

Her parents wouldn't even care if their daughter wastes all her time in summer class. They probably arranged a three person vacation. Well, it doesn't matter. Because Yaya has already decided to take the summer class, whether it be by her own choice or not. At least she could insult the others and that would keep her from feeling sorry for herself.

* * *

Kukai was alone in his apartment. This wasn't his apartment though. It was his brothers. He had four brothers and he was the youngest. The eldest, Kaidou was nearly twelve years older than him. When Kukai was only six months old, his mother died. She was a fragile woman and had heart problems. Kukai's father was always away, busy in work. So the five brothers including Kukai were the closest to each other.

When Kukai was twelve years old, his father left the world as well. It was a subway accident. That time Kaidou was twenty three or twenty four years old. He was at the end of his university life. After finishing his studies, the eldest brother left the youngers and went to Okinawa for work. He got married and settled there. He would occasionally send money to pay his younger brothers' tuition fees or for groceries or bills. But he would rarely visit them.

To tell the truth, Kaidou was the one that kept the family together. So after he left, the family broke apart. The third brother, Unkai went to a boarding university. The fourth one, Rento was interested in modeling and such. He too went away. The only ones left in the apartment were the second brother, Shusei and Kukai. But Shusei too left him.

Shusei was a doctor. He went to a training some days ago. That time, he called Kukai.

_"Kukai, I am getting married. I won't be leaving in Tokyo any longer." _

That's what he said in the phone. (The line is from Chapter five)

"Guess it can't be helped," Kukai said to himself as he fell back flat on his bed. "I am not new to loneliness. After all, when I was younger all nii sans would go to school and I would be left alone in the home. I never went to a daycare centre."

He whispered those words but in the empty house they seemed to echo. "Summer school, ha? At least it would cut my loneliness."

* * *

**Hey, I wanted to write all nine of their after thoughts. But I feel very lazy. So I am ending my chappy here. Don't worry. I will definitely write the other six's thoughts about summer class in next chapter. I worked hard for this chappy and cordially hope that you like it.**

**Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I got so many good and cool reviews. I am so happy that I can cry. (Amine tears) I am really happy to know about your consent. Thanks so much to all of my lovely reviewers. Especially you, Randombore. Your review made me happy and it also inspired me to do more calculus. And as for reviewer shatter, let's just keep the secret to ourselves, okay? (wink)**

**Most my sweet reviewers wanted to know more about Nagi. Did I really make him that interesting? Well, I wasn't planning on giving him spotlight. But he is my one of the most favorite character. Let's just say that as I was going with the flow, the tide brought me to write about Nagi that way. I really didn't want his life to be that tragic. Well, let's just see how it works out, okay?**

**Anyway, bye bye for now. Review to inspire me to continue writing. See you next week.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Gommennesai, everyone. This chapter is shorter than the last two. I really wanted to make it longer. But as usual, I was lazy. Also, I update every Tuesday and so I had to update today. Sorry for the shortness. In this chapter more characters are added. Though all of you know them from the anime. Hope you enjoy this chappy.**

* * *

It was seven thirty in the evening. Hotori Tadase was having dinner with both his parents. The atmosphere wasn't that of a loving family. The air was thick with confusion and untold mistrust. Tadase's mother's eyebrows were twitched in annoyance. For what reason though, Tadase didn't know.

Tadase didn't like the atmosphere. But this wasn't new. When he got into middle school, his parents suddenly acted distant from each other. Tadase didn't even know if they were fighting or arguing. His father didn't seem to do anything wrong. But his mother, Mizue always accused the man for something. But for what, she never mentioned clearly.

Tdase was nervous. His mother always wanted him to have perfect grades. If she hears that her son is to take summer classes, she would explode.

"Tadase," his father spoke up. "Make sure you have this Saturday free for us. We are going to meet an old family friend."

Tadase was surprised. "Family friend?" he repeated.

"That's right. We are going to meet the Tsukiyomis" the elder man replied.

Hearing the Tsukiyomi name made Tadase's brows furrowed. The image of the mischievous cat came to his mind. "Why them?" he asked his father.

"Haven't you heard? Aruto is back," curtly replied Yui, his father.

"Aruto san.. is back?" Tadase was shocked to hear this piece of information.

"I thought you knew. Aren't you, Ikuto and Utau in the same school?" Yui asked.

"We are not in the same grade and we don't talk much," Tadase replied looking at his almost finished dinner. He was right. They usually didn't talk, except for daily criticizing each other.

"Then it's settled. We are visiting them this weekend," Yui said.

"Okay," agreed the boy.

Just then his mother stood up furiously from her chair. "I am not going," she said somewhat venomously.

"Why?" asked her husband.

"Because I don't feel like it," her voice held despise and hatred in it.

"It has been nine long years since Aruto returned. Give me one reasonable excuse why you don't want to go," Yui said sternly. The atmosphere got deadly serious. Tadase gripped the fork in his hand tightly. He got nervous whenever his mother used poisonous tone.

"You want a reason," Mizue asked, her voice rising. "I will tell you why. It's because I am sick and tired of your flirting with Souko. It sickens me whenever you two flirt in front of me. It gags me to be the witness of your forbidden love life." She was practically screaming.

Tadase gasped at what his mother was saying. She was accusing his father in having a relationship with his friend's wife. That's insane. Tadase knew Souko, Ikuto's mother. She was a sweet lady. But she was practically like a sister to Yui. Why was Mizue acting like this?

"What do you mean?" Yui asked. His voice was deadly serious. Anger was evident in his facial expression. It made Mizue flinch a little.

"This is the truth. You only love Souko. You only care for her," Mizue started. "At first you wanted her to stay in this very house. Even after I forbade you, you still insisted."

It was true. After Kazumi kicked Souko and her kids on the street, the first five months they stayed at the Hotori household. But because Mizue demanded that they moved, Souko left. It was rather heartless for Mizue to kick them out of her house. After all, that time Souko was a homeless mess, a vulnerable mother with no idea of how to feed her two children. But Mizue never cared.

"Even after she left, you two still kept connection," Mizue began again. "You two won't stop seeing each other," her voice was teary. "Every morning, every night, you two would say good morning and good night to each other. You even paid for her bills and children's school fees. If you really loved her that much, then why..why did you bother to marry me?" her voice was broken.

Tadase was beyond shocked to learn this new information. But what his mother was saying must be wrong. After all, his father will never cheat on her mother.

Yui was annoyed. "It seems you were spying on me," he stated. "If you know this much, then you must know why I did that?" he asked sternly.

"Why else? Because you are hopelessly in love with that bitch," she spat.

"Don't call Souko a bitch," the elder man shot back.

"See, you are even defending her," Mizue said with a broken smile.

Yui just rubbed his temples. "You know, the only bitch I see around here is you." His voice was soft but harsh.

Tadase gasped. What was his father saying? Surely, he is adding oil in the fire.

"What?" Mizue was taken aback. Never in her life was she called a bitch by her husband.

"As for why I married you, it was simply an arranged marriage by our parents. If I knew before that you were this much of a bitch, I would never even look at you let alone marry you," Yui stated glaring intently at his wife. This was the first time that was using dirty words against his wife.

Mizue's cheeks were flooded with tears by now. "F..fine," she managed to say though it was more like she chocked the word. "This summer I will be staying at my parental house. Have fun with your slut." And with that she went to their shared bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Yui sighed than looked back at his son who was standing with a dumbfound expression. All three of them stood up at the middle of this conversation. "Please wash the dishes for me," he said softly to his son. Then he headed for the guest room.

"Father," Tadase called when the man was still in a hearing distance. "I will go with you this Saturday."

The man looked back and nodded. Then he left. Tadase couldn't understand why he wanted to go though when his mother clearly hated it. It wasn't that he was excited to see Aruto. Well, may be a little. But he hoped that his childhood idol would be there as well.

"_I thought Aruto san was dead_," he thought to himself. "_I never imagined that he would be back. Then if he is back, would my idol be back?_"

* * *

Nagihiko returned home late. Those sadist teachers kept them at school for quite a long time. After school, he went to see his silent mother in the hospital. He returned home afterwards.

Every day Nagi would see his mother at the hospital. During school days, he would visit her after the school and in weekends he would go there before his part time job.

Even though he would visit his mother daily, he won't stay there longer than one hour. The air in that room always seemed so suffocating to him. He felt like he couldn't breathe. Maybe it was his guilt that made him feel like this. Or maybe his mother didn't want his presence in the room she was kept. Either way, Nagi was unwelcomed there.

It was very quite in the Fujisaki mention. Nagihiko was the only living being there. Only the ticking of the clock and his breathing could be hard. Nagihiko tried to concentrate in his studies. He only studies when he tries to keep his mind out of thinking. If he were sincere to his studies, then he would be a straight A holder like Kairi and Tadase. But...he doesn't try that much.

What was it that he is trying to forget you ask? Well, it was simply the events of the day. Nagi thought that he won't be seeing the Radiant Queen anymore. But now she is back at school. On top of that, she would be in summer classes with him. The whole summer, Nagi had to keep up with her.

It wasn't that much hard that the others would be there. He could simply bite them back if they try to bite him.

But in her case, she would bite but it wasn't venomous like the others. She wouldn't be pointing out his flaws. Neither would she rub salt in his wounds. Well, Nagi himself does that a lot to the swan queen, Odette. But the Radiant Queen would give him false hope. She would give him a tint of light only for him to realize how terrifying dark can really be. Her words were like sweet seduction and Nagi knew that it would hurt more than anything.

Nagihiko closed his books. He just couldn't take his mind of from that pink haired devil. This girl suddenly changed drastically in ninth grade. It was weird, really really weird. Everyone who knew her got a shock. It was as if she got a different personality, a split personality disorder maybe? No, that can't be it. Split personality disorder means the person would be doing things without their consciousness.

But in her case, she seemed to be doing things according to her will. Then again Nagi couldn't understand what her will is. It didn't seem like she was eager to achieve anything. All the populars had one thing in common. They wanted to survive in this cruel world. But she on the other hand didn't seem to care. She was just going with the flow. The Cool and Spicy Hinamori was always indifferent to everything. But even she had the desire to survive. But the Radiant Queen seemed to be drained of all life forces. What she does now doesn't make any sense. She smiles and laughs, but they are always hollow. She acts more cheerfully. But it only makes her look like a little girl who is hiding behind a fake sheet of happiness. Indeed her happiness is fake.

The previous Hinamori could hide everything, every bit of her emotion behind that stoic mask of hers. It seemed nothing in the world fazed her. But the present girl is nothing like her. She tries to hide her pain, her sadness behind her fake happiness. But her present wall has a hole in it, a big one. Because of that, people who have the slightest ability to read others can read her like an open book.

Nagihiko could read others. It's a Fujisaki trend. Though he stopped using it after his mother lost her legs. But the pinkete was too open. And it didn't help the fact that she tried to mess with him giving him mislead hopes. Most of the Radiant Queen's fans say that she is their sun. But in Nagi's eyes, she is nothing but a petite girl. A weak willed girl dancing in nothingness waiting to be disappeared into nothingness.

Nagihiko smirked. He is going to take up his family trend again. He is going to read her, her character, her life, her object of despair. And he is going to use it against her. He will blackmail her. He will make her pay for even interacting with him. Yes, that would be wonderful. This summer would be fun. That ignorant girl would learn the full length of Seiyo's Snake's poison. And with a satisfied smirk, he began to prepare dinner.

* * *

It was nine thirty pm and dinner was already finished. Hoshina Utau was all alone in her apartment. She had started living alone when she only got into middle school. It hurts, really hurts her. The loneliness was incredibly painful. Her heart yarned to be with her family. Normally she would visit her mother once in two or three days. And she would call her every day. She sees her brother mostly everyday as they are in the same school. But since her father returned yesterday, she hadn't called her mother. Her mother is most likely worried. But Utau just couldn't bring herself to call her. Because her father would most likely be there. And she didn't want to hear his voice right now.

Suddenly her phone rang. Utau, who was lying in her bed jumped at the suddenness. She was so consumed in her thoughts that the phone call gave her a scare. After coming herself down, she checked the caller. It was her mother.

Utau composed herself and received the call.

"Hello," Utau began.

"Utau, are you alright?" her mother asked. "You haven't called me this evening."

"Sorry. Exams are coming and I was busy in studying," Utau replied. "It just slipped my mind to call you."

"Oh, it's okay," her mother replied though there was a little disappointment lacing in her voice. "I hope you do well in your exams. By the way Utau, make sure you keep the summer free from any plans," she said excitedly. "Now that your father is back, we can have family time spending. There are so many places I wanted to go to with my husband and children. I can't wait."

"Sorry, oka san. That's impossible," Utau replied immediately. Her voice held a hint of venom. "Haven't your son already told you? He and I are to take summer classes in order to keep our grades from falling. Sorry, but I can't go sightseeing with you."

"O..okay," her mother replied depressingly. The disappointment in her voice rising. "Well, do concentrate in your studies."

"Honey, who are you talking to?" someone on the other line asked. His voice was husky like Utau's brother but older and manlier. No doubt it was her father's.

"Oh Aruto, it's Utau, your daughter," Souko replied smiling. "Utau, your father wants to talk to you," Souko said in the phone.

"Wait, oka san" Utau called but by then Aruto was already given the phone.

"Hello Utau?" Aruto asked uncertain. The way he spoke her name, it seemed foreign to her. "You left immediately yesterday after arriving home. I was hoping you would stay, that I would get to know my daughter better."

"Sorry but I have school tomorrow. I can't be late at bed," Utau stated coldly and hung up.

Utau sat up when she got the phone call. But now she lay on her back again. "Why do I feel so relived? I feel relaxed," Utau asked herself. "It couldn't be.." Utau's eyes widened. "..that I was relieved to hear his voice." Utau just shook her head. "What am I thinking? Today was tiresome and I received much ugly news. Maybe my mind is tired from all that information."

Then Utau looked up at the ceiling. "Summer class, ha? What exactly does it have store for me?"

* * *

"She hung up, didn't she?" Souko asked her husband.

"Well, it isn't easy to gain someone's trust once you have broken it," Aruto replied with a sigh. "I must have been a horrible father if both our children hate me that much."

"I agree that you were a complete jackass," Souko stated. "Seriously, what were you thinking when you left us?" she asked with a pout.

"I want to know the answer myself," Aruto replied.

"Don't push yourself too hard," Souko stated. "I don't want to lose my beloved husband again. I went through many sufferings when you disappeared. But I think our children had it worst. Growing up without their father, they must have endured a lot of pain themselves." Souko's eyes were tearful. "But like every mother and father loves their child, a child cannot but love both of his parents. Aruto, give them some time. They would eventually warm up to you," Souko winked.

"You are right. I just only came tomorrow. I am not going to back down so easily," Aruto replied determined.

Just then their son was passing their room. "Ikuto," Souko called her son.

Ikuto came inside the room hearing his mother's call. But as soon as he saw the other man in the room, his face formed a scowl. "What is it?" he asked. His voice didn't hold its usual warmth when he talked to his mother.

"Your sister said that both of you have summer classes?" Souko said, well actually asked.

"Yeah, it's true," Ikuto replied looking anywhere but at his look alike.

"It's a shame. Finally our family is together but we can't do any quality time spending," Souko said.

"Yeah, it's a shame," Ikuto supported her without meaning it. "Well, if that's all I am going to my room," and with that the teen left.

"He was cold to me," Souko pouted when her son had gone to his own room. "My baby was cold to me. Aruto, you jerk. This is your entire fault," she stated with an accusing finger pointed at her husband.

Aruto sweat dropped seeing the massive deadly aura he was receiving from his lovely wife. Who knew such a beautiful face can turn into a demoness.

"Make sure that our family is back together by the end of summer or I will erase the remaining memories of yours," she stated before turning off the light and dropping herself in the bed facing the opposite direction.

Aruto just sighed. Achieving his children's love by the end of this summer, it seems impossible. But he is not going to give up. He will take his place back in their heart as their father.

* * *

The light in Ikuto's room was turned off. Currently he was lying in his bed. Normally, he would go to bed late at night. But today seemed very tiresome and he decided to sleep early.

Ikuto still couldn't accept his father. It has been a whole day since he returned. Ikuto tried his best to have as less interactions as possible with him. But he saw him the moment he woke up leaving him in a sour mode first thing in the morning. Then he had breakfast with the man. Ikuto would be late if he decided to have his breakfast in his own room.

The moment he returned home from school in the evening because of those vile teachers, he was greeted by none other than his father. He also had dinner with him because he couldn't just ignore his mother's request. And now even before going to bed he had to see that coward of a man. Seriously, life is a bitch.

Ikuto just couldn't accept his father. When Ikuto was little, he always looked up to his father. That time, his meant so much to him. But that man decided to run away. He left his family never caring what they would do without him. He didn't care what they had to face, how much they suffered. And when they finally learn to live, when things were finally turning out to them, he dare decide to show up?

Ikuto just wanted to strangle that man. He wanted to claw at the elder man's throat. But he couldn't do that. Because his mother still loved that man. This is one thing that Ikuto hated about his mother. Just why does she have to love someone when they return nothing but pain and sorrow?

Ikuto couldn't understand. But as long as his mother was happy, he would be happy. Ikuto tried to convince himself that the only reason he breathed a sigh of relief at the airport yesterday after seeing his father was because his mother was happy. He tried to hide his own relief at the back of his head. Because he would never admit that he was glad to see someone he has come to hate so much.

"Summer class, ha?" Ikuto asked himself. An image of Hinamori Amu flashed in his mind. "_This girl just got interesting. Not only did she return today but she was smiling for real," _he thought. Indeed, today her smiles were less artificial. It was like she was truly happy, not acting. "She looks more cuter when she smiles truthfully," Ikuto stated. "Maybe this summer won't be boring after all."

* * *

Mashiro Rima was in her room. She was sitting in her bed with her arms wrapped around her knees. It was ten pm. Normally she would have been asleep by now. But like most days today her parents were bickering again. It was not unusual. It was natural in her family. Their ranting was so loud that even after shutting the door, Rima couldn't sleep.

Her parents always quarreled with each other. It was like a course of their life. No matter what the topic is, they would always argue with each other. This argues would always turn into quarrels. If Rima ever tries to stop them, both of them would glare at her.

Sometimes Rima thinks if her parents ever cared for her. They always seem to be so busy in quarreling that they don't care about their only daughter. It was frustrating.

Rima only wondered how her parents would react after they hear that she was supose to attend summer classes. Naturally they would be angry. Because summer classes mean that they would have to take her to school every day and pick her up as well.

Rima cursed those teachers. Why were they doing these? They have no idea what these teens face every day. They have no slightest clue of their lives. Yet they force them to take summer classes just because they had enough of them. Seriously, if they had enough of them, then those pathetic excuses of teachers can just quit their job.

Cursing them in her head wouldn't help at all. Rima knew that. She would tell her parents about the summer classes later. Now she only had to worry about the study section. Luckily her parents said that it was easy for them to pick her up later. So she shouldn't have any problem attending study sessions.

"The first summer of high school is said to be the brightest," Rima mumbled to herself. "I wonder just what is awaiting me."

* * *

It was a little past ten thirty pm. In the Hinamori household, Amu was sleeping soundly in her room. Her lips formed a calming smile. Her door wasn't locked meaning that she was in a good mood. Someone opened her door a little. They didn't turn the light on afraid that the pinkete might wake up. After inspecting that her pink haired daughter was in a deep sleep, Midori closed the door as quite as possible.

"She is sleeping?" asked a male voice. The only male in the house was Tsumugu.

Tsumugu's sudden voice startled her. "Y..yes, she is," Midori replied.

"She seemed happy today," Tsumugu commented.

"Yes, she did," Midori replied with an honest smile.

"What's the matter? You are acting different?" the man asked. "You seemed relieved to see Amu happy."

"You act as if that's weird," Midori pouted. "She is my daughter. Of course I am glad that she is happy."

"Oh really? Since when did your motherly instinct come back?" her husband asked playfully but with a slight hint of seriousness.

"Let's talk in our room," the woman suggested.

In their bedroom, Tsumugu laid on the bed. Midori was seated in front of the dressing table brushing her hair.

"I talked to Touka san today," Midori said breaking the silence. She was facing the mirror and was staring at her husband's reflection. "He told me everything." Then she turned to the male rather than the reflection. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Tsumugu gave her a week smile. "I couldn't bring myself to."

"But...Amu...Amu.." Midori couldn't form her sentence. Her voice was suddenly broken.

"Be nice to her," Tsumugu said softly. "I know it must be hard for you. It is really hard for me too. But we shouldn't release our anger on her. We couldn't raise her properly. We couldn't take care of our own daughter. We are nothing but failures as parents. But that doesn't mean we should ventilate our anger, our frustration on her."

By now, Midori was crying hysterically. "Midori, please calm down," her husband tried to calm her. "It would be a problem if Amu hears you."

"But.. I can't," Midori chocked. "I can't accept reality. Why? Why so soon? It was..it was supposed to be three years later. So why? Why has it been decreased to one year?"

Tsumugu's eyes were red. It was because he was blocking his tears from leaking. "Hey, it's not like our daughter is dying in one year," Tsumugu said, his voice was broken and he managed to say the words with much difficulty. "Come on, cheer up. I know, in this one year, why don't we make as much as happy memories with Amu as we possibly can? Yes, that would be wonderful, right?" He managed to flash a week smile at his wife. "After all, once this one year expires, Amu will never be the same. She wouldn't be able to live like a normal human being."

"I know that. I know that very well. But.." Midori started crying again.

Tsumugu got up from the bed and went near his wife. He started patting her back. "For now, let's just be nice to her. No more hitting her, okay?" he asked.

The woman only nodded.

The door to the Hinamori couple's room weren't shut. There was a crack. And it was more than enough for the youngest Hinamori to hear her parents' conversation. She turned on her heels and went to her own room near the pinkete's. "Only one year," she muttered.

* * *

**It was only seven pages. In last two chapters, I wrote ten pages. Hope you don't mind the shortness.**

**I know I shouldn't add more drama as it's already too much for me to handle. But I just couldn't ignore Mizue and Yui's misunderstanding and drama. Their story would continue as well, I think? And the last person in the story was AMI, not Amu. I hope you understood.**

**As for Nagihiko, don't you think I made a 180 degree turn in that part? I mean now Nagi would be playing the bad guy. He would be blackmailing the heroine. But would the heroine be blackmailed that easily?**

**I even have a Tadase fan as a reader. So I am going to do Tadase part as well. The thing is I have decided how Amu would approach the boys. I also thought about Yaya. But about the other girls, I don't have a clue. So you are welcomed to give me any idea considering how Amu would talk to Utau and Rima, especially Rima.**

* * *

**Warning: I always make writings bigger. So this story is far from ending. I don't know how many chapters I will add. Because their summer classes haven't even started yet. But I do hope that you wonderful readers would bear with me.**

* * *

**NOW, REVIEW, REVIEW AND REVIEW MORE. MAKE A FLOOD OF REVIEWS. I LOVVVVVVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW. SO DON'T KEEP ME WAITING. KEEP REVIEWING. That's the princess's request.  
**

**Bye.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone, how are you? Sorry to keep you waiting. I bring you the latest chapter of "Take on Colour" (Anime explosion)**

**I know that Amu is a little OOC in the whole story. That's because she threw away her spicy side. Normally she is a shy girl under that spicy fake cover of her in the anime. But if she is like that in the story, then she would be bullied by others. Sooo...**

* * *

**Italics are thoughts. Beware of italics. Because Amu will use them here.**

* * *

It was Tuesday today, the day when the populars would start their study session and the day of the beginning of their demise. But everywhere one's eyes would go, they would see so full of life. Seiyo High School was no different. In fact this gathering place of teenagers where they come to learn and have the most adventurous time of their life was bursting with energy and life. All the students were so lively and energetic that the whole school looked like a healthy garden full of sunflowers for lack of better words.

It was only a week before their first semester and two weeks before their summer vacation would start. So it was natural that the teens were discussing how to spend their summer and what to do. Girls were discussing things like what swimsuit to wear when going to beach or pool party or which singer's concert to go. Couples were obviously planning about their dates. Single statused boys were betting on who can get a girlfriend sooner. There was excitement in the air of Seiyo High which was unusual. Well, because we all know we have some deadly populars to ruin everyone's peace.

But the populars weren't that much active to cause havoc nowadays which the other students noted. Not that they were complaining. No way. But they were curious to know why they were being civilized. Well, truth be told, the news of the populars being stuck in summer classes weren't published. Neither others knew that their respectable idols were threatened with their grades. So the less poisonous attitude of the populars was a mystery to them.

Kukai, the proud Heracles of Seiyo was walking in the hallway toward his classroom. Even the hallway was buzzing with life. Chit chatters of the teens filled the hot air of the narrow hallway. Everyone seemed happy. Some were flirting with their girlfriend or boyfriend. Some were giving courage to their friends to confess to their crush.

It irked Kukai. He was envious of them. They could live such a carefree life, a colorful life where he could not. Well, there was no point in spoiling his mind early in the morning by self pity. And with that thought he entered his class, the same class as the kitty cat. Well, since exams are coming all the club activities were put on hold. So both Heracles and the Snake were relieved from their sport clubs.

* * *

"Amu sama, you seem awfully in a good mood today," said Rikka sweat dropping. "..except for the massive scowl adorning your face."

Indeed the Radiant Queen's beautiful face was bathed with a not so cute, unladylike scowl. Currently they were in their classroom. The bell hadn't yet ringed. Prince Charming was in the same class but he seemed late which was unusual. The closest of Radiant Queen's fans seemed to be surrounding her.

"What's the matter, Amu san?" asked Yuki calmly like always.

"That man," Amu scoffed. "He did it again. He forcefully gave me a ride to school again."

The man Amu talked about was none other than her father, Tsumugu. Tsumugu again dragged his daughter to his car without her consent and dropped her to school. Though he wasn't rough this time. And after dropping the pinkete and before driving off, the Hinamori male seemed to want to tell his daughter something. But in the end he couldn't muster the words and left silently. Actually he wanted to say "Have a nice day" or "Good luck" or "Take care" or anything of that sort. But these words were unspoken. If only he knew how his daughter would feel to hear this melodic words...

Well back to the main story

"Come on, Amu sama. He was clearly trying to open up to you," commented Misaki, the one known as the loud mouth of the group.

In return Amu just pouted.

"Even your pout seems as magnificent as ever," Saya stated over dramatically, over happily.

Everyone in the group sweat dropped. "Sometimes I wonder if you are the same Saya I knew before," Amu stated. "To think that the girl that so brutally hated me back then now even worships my pout, it chills my bone to even think about the future."

"Oh Amu sama, you are such a drama queen," Saya said still in that overly happy mood.

"Who's being dramatic now?" Misaki commented with a snicker.

"Say, Saya chan, you are in an overly good mood today," Rikka stated. "What happened?"

"Did the god of seduction ask you out or something?" Misaki chuckled causing Amu to giggle.

"You could say that," Saya replied with a wink which was so unlikely of her.

"WHAT?" shouted the tree girls including their queen.

"What? What? What really happened?" Amu asked like a little kid curios to know how baby comes.

"No way will I tell you now," Saya said putting her nose in the air. "But if everything turns out okay today, you are the first person I am going to tell tomorrow." The smile Saya gave was so brilliant and vibrant. It was like she was happy from the bottom of her heart.

"No fair, making your queen wait," Amu pouted.

"Should we tell Amu sama?" the four gossiping girls heard two girls talking not so far from them. Apparently those two were Amu's closest fans as well.

"Tell me what?" Amu asked somewhat in a demanding tone. Both the girls jumped one feet high and screamed at the queen's sudden call. "So..sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Amu said in a softer voice.

"You didn't startle them, you scared them for life," Misaki remarked. Was it Amu or was Misaki really in a playful mood today.

"Meanie," Amu said to Misaki. "Anyway, what did you two wanted to tell me?" she asked averting her gaze to the two girls who now had recovered from the scare.

Both the girls had brown hair that reached their shoulders. Their hairstyle was same as well which made them look like twins. But they weren't twins, they were best friends. One had black eyes while the other had brown irises. The brown eyed girl's name was Sayaka and the other's name was Ayano. Both of them were tenth graders.

"W..well, Ayano chan is going on a date," Sayaka said. "But since he is a popular that Ayano chan will be dating... Amu sama, we want to know if that would offend you."

"Offend me? Your date?" Amu asked with a totally clueless expression. "Now why would you get that kind of a weird idea?"

"Well, he is one of the populars. And wouldn't it rise a scandal if one of Radiant Queen's fangirls dated one of the queen's enemies?" asked Ayano.

"Enemies? Now that's too much," replied Amu. "That's not the word to describe how I feel about them. Anyway whom you date is none of my business to interfere to. I hope you good luck."

"H..hai," nodded Ayano.

"By the way, Ayano chan. Whom are you dating?" asked Rikka being curious.

"It's Souma senpai," she replied shyly.

"Heracles?" Misaki asked and got a nod from the shy girl as a return.

"But isn't he the player of Seiyo?" Yuki joined their conversation. "I heard he dumps girls right after their first date. Some even say he harshly breaks their hearts after one night stand."

Hearing this, Ayano became scared.

"I know he has a reputation for being a flirt and a player," Amu intervened. "But I don't think he would be that heartless."

"Say queen, why are you defending him?" Misaki asked with a taunting grin. "Don't tell me you have fallen..."

"Saya chan once dated senpai, right?" Rikka asked Saya cutting Misaki.

Saya who was listening to them silently just sighed. "It's all just rumors. It's true that Heracles hits on girls and flirts with them when there are..well, audiences. But if they are alone, he acts almost like a stranger."

"You mean his flirting is all just an act?" Yuki asked.

"I am not sure. But it's not him that dumps the girls. It's the other way around. Girls apparently get bored with him and leave."

"What about the one night stand?" asked Rikka.

"It's a lie as well. He never even kissed any girls on the lips in his own will," Saya stated. "It would probably be the girls that would suddenly put a kiss on him."

The bell rang and in a few minutes the teacher came. Hotori Tadase came with the teacher carrying some stacks of paper. All the students were seated and the class started. But Amu just couldn't help but thinking one thing. _"So this is how Souma senpai really is."_

* * *

It was already lunch break. Tadase was going in the direction of the teachers' room with the assignment papers in his hands. Today he was helping Tsuruga sensei with his works. Normally Tadase does help teachers but today he was doing more than normal. And the reason is if Yukari sensei decides to kick him out of school than other teachers will surely protest in his favor.

Once he was in the teachers' room and gave Tsuruga sensei the assignment papers, Kanae sensei gave him the checked assignment sheets in her subject and asked Tadase to take it to his class. So Tadase took the sheets and started for his classroom.

As Tadase was turning a corner in the hallway, he bumped into someone. The impact made him drop all the papers. But both Tadase and the opposite party held their grounds. Tadase bend down to retrieve the papers without looking who he bumped into.

"Watch where you are going, shrimp," said the other person.

Tadase's eyes twitched and he looked up to come face to face with none other than the Thorn Queen, Hoshina Utau. Normally he would say sorry to anyone. But the arrogant girl before him was a popular. On top of that she called him a shrimp just now. Tadase tried his best not to throw any insults her way. He kept his gaze on the floors and collected the scattered papers.

Utau's eyes twitched this time. She was hoping for a fight. All the other populars stopped causing scenes because of the stupid threat the two teachers gave them. Though this baby prince wasn't a good match. It's always too predictable in his case. Because he always loses. It would have been more enjoyable if it was Heracles or the Snake or Odette. Heck it would be fine if it was the Popsicle. But it had to be the prince. "Hey, didn't you hear me," Utau nearly shouted in the empty hallway.

"Your crunching voice is hard to miss," Tadase replied monotonously. He stood up having gathered all the assignment sheets.

"What was that?" Utau asked dangerously.

Tadase paid no heed to her. He went past her and stopped. "Your father is back. Aren't you happy?" he asked out of curiosity. When he got no reply he turned back. Utau's face, it held an expression mixed with anger and something else. What was it? Sadness? No. Utau just threw him a nasty look and went to where she meant to go.

Tadase just sighed and went to the direction of his classroom. Utau's expression, it was a mixture of anger...and longing.

* * *

It was still launch break, though nearly the end of the break. Hinamori Amu and Hatoba Yuki were in the girls' washroom. Amu was washing her face and Yuki was standing beside her.

"Amu san, I might have forgotten to tell you. But my father is back at Seiyo," Yuki said.

"What? Touka san is back," Amu asked surprised. Then her expression changed to a scowl. "Touka san said I was like a daughter to him. But he never tells me when he is leaving or coming. Maybe the definition of daughter isn't the same to him as to me."

"Now now, you can't say that," Yuki said with a small smile. "Father tried to tell you but both times you were sleeping."

"Still, he should have informed me. You know he acts like a real parent unlike my own," Amu said with a sad expression. It made Yuki sad as well. She knew that both her father and mother loved Amu like they loved her. And Amu's parents weren't the sweetest.

"Anyway Amu san, father said you must be out of one of your medicine," Yuki stated.

"My medicine? Let's see. I take a hoard of them so it's kind of difficult to say I am out of one," Amu said with a finger under her chin. "That's right. I finished one last night."

"Father sent me one to give it to you," Yuki said as she brought out a bottle of pills from her skirt pocket and gave it to Amu. "He said it isn't the same as the last one. This one's stronger than the last one and you might feel a little uneasy at first."

"Why stronger?" Amu asked. "I don't feel weaker or ill. So why do I need to have a powerful dose?"

"I don't know," Yuki said uncomfortably. Did she just hesitate? "Father thought it would be good for you."

Amu just took the cap of the bottle off and inserted one of the pills in her mouth. Then she put the cap on again. Seeing Yuki giving her a weird look she said, "What? We just had our lunch. It's okay, isn't it?"

"W..well, anyway, let's head back to the class," Yuki suggested with the warm smile she possesses.

As both girls got out of the girls' washroom, they came face to face with the student council president. He was just passing that place with a stack of paper in his hands. Probably student council works or something.

"President?" the Radiant Queen asked surprised.

"Hinamori san?" Kairi was surprised as well.

"Well, I am going ahead of you Amu san," Yuki said as she went for their classroom leaving her best friend.

"Today is the beginning of our study session," Amu said with a smile. "I am looking forward to it. Let's do our best, president."

"Didn't you say you would call me by my name?" Kairi asked with a sigh. "But you are still calling me president."

"That's because you are still at Hinamori san," Amu pouted. "Hinamori san is sooo long. Why wouldn't you call me Amu for a change?" she pouted.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of their lunch break.

"Well, see you after school," Kairi called. "Make sure you tell your friends about your plans after graduation." And with that he left.

"What's up with him?" Amu muttered with a scowl. She already seemed to be in a bad mood. "He seemed overly concerned about my departure. And what's with him if I tell my friends about it or not? It's none of his business to begin with."

Amu also started for her own classroom. There was no need to be late for class and earn herself an extra detention. But as she was walking she came to realize that her mood was turning sour for no apparent reason.

* * *

It was the last period. It was daring to skip class when two evil teachers threatened the populars to fail their years but Yuiki Yaya was skipping the period. Right now she was in the girls' washroom. What was she doing you ask? Well, she was hitting or punching the sink out of frustration.

"Darn it," she punched the porcelain sink which only made her already red fists redder. "Darn it, why am I acting like this? I already knew this would happen," she muttered to herself. Her eyes were teary but she tried hard enough not to cry.

Yaya's parents did decide to have a trip to a distant place, mainly Hawaii with their younger son. They forgot all about her. This mad the swan princess sad. But she tried to hold her emotions. She was successful up to the previous period. She heard the news in breakfast table. But in this period they were learning literature which was followed by family love and Yaya couldn't keep her emotions under control.

The door to the washroom opened and the Ice Queen came in view. She short girl was surprised, no shocked to see the sight before her. Odette of Seiyo High was hitting the sink? Now that was new. Normally she would visualize Heracles to do that. Yaya faced the short blonde.

Rima was taking stance to make a remark about how pitiful the other girl looked. But the ginger head's expression stopped her. Odette seemed cracked. She held the same expression as Rima when Rima's parents would ignore her.

Rima's expression softened which...pissed off Yaya. "Who knew the ice cube was capable of pitting others?" Yaya spat. Rima jerked back at the venom in the ginger head's words. "But I am not the one to be pitied." And with that Odette left the washroom making sure that she bumped her shoulder with the shorter girl. Of course the impact made Rima lose her balance but she caught herself from falling.

"Whoever said I was pitting you?" Rima asked no one. "You are not worth pitting." Then she added in a whisper, "I was off guard because your expression reflected mine."

* * *

Finally, school was over. Finally, the hell of the day ended for most of the students. But for all the populars, the hell just began. In room 213, all the populars and the student council president gathered. The two demon teachers weren't present yet. The Snake was staring, well more like glaring at the Radiant Queen. And when the queen turned to him feeling like someone was watching her, he simply gave her a bone chilling smirk. Even the cheerful queen was shaken by the poisonous amusement in his eyes.

Prince Charming seemed like he was upset in taking this session even though he had perfect grades. He seemed to be silently consoling himself. Black Cat was tearing off the pages of his notebook and was trying to make origami cat though with no such luck. He only managed to make deformed swans instead of cats.

The Ice Queen had a book in front of her making others believe that she was reading when she was actually admiring her polished nails. The thorn Queen was listening to music. She was wearing ear phones. Odette was playing with her hair when the deformed swans came to her view. Then she stared throwing death glares at Black Cat fuming though the victim seemed oblivious.

Heracles was yawning and trying his best not to fall asleep. He was chewing a gum to keep him awake and was blowing bubbles. Kairi was trying his best to keep his mind in the book before him but was unsuccessful. Because he was in the presence of all the populars. Even though the classroom was unusually quiet, he still felt uneasy.

Meanwhile the Radiant Queen was playing with her hair and trying to ignore the Snake's stare that was directed at her. She didn't look as happy as some moments ago when she entered the room. What's up with her sudden mood change?

The door to the room burst open and in came Nikaidou Yuu and Sanjo Yukari. Of course the red haired demoness was in the front. "Whoever didn't make it to the room by now surely has a death wish," she declared before inspecting the scene before her. All the occupants of the room looked at her. "Ha?" she managed to say.

Yuu came from behind her after locking the door. Then he too inspected the room. "We thought all of you wouldn't show up," he said with a goofy smile. "But since all of you are here, let's get started."

There were groans and whining but eventually all of them listened. "Now we are going to split all of you in three groups," declared Nikaidou. "First, Kairi kun, Yuiki san and Hinamori san will be in one group. Then Mashiro san, Hotori san and Fujisaki san will be in another group. And lastly all the second years will be in the last group."

"Now everyone, rearrange your seats," Yukari stated.

"You are pairing the most dangerous ones together? Someone doesn't know anything about good combination," stated the Ice Queen indicating the second year group.

"It's a wonder how you got the teachers certificate," Heracles said with a whistle.

"Silence," Yukari shouted. "Now in Kairi's group, since you have the best grades Kairi, you are going to teach the other two."

"In Hotori san's group, Hotori san is in charge," Nikaidou stated with his usual goofy smile ignoring Yukari's scowl as she was interrupted.

"And in our group, you don't suppose that miss thorny will teach us, right?" Kukai asked with amusement written on his face. "Though I don't think a C holder is capable of teaching others."

"Sorry to soak your hopes, but," Yukari started.

"We two are going to teach the second years," finished Nikaidou.

Both Ikuto and Utau made a tsk sound while Kukai had his mouth open. Yukari was annoyed at Yuu for interrupting her again. While Nagihiko and Yaya snickered at Kukai for his lose of words.

"Okay, now let's get started," stated Yukari.

The three groups were seated in three corners of the room. The second year's group with the two teachers were seated near the teacher's table at the front and near the window. Tadase's group was seated at the back of the classroom near the window. And Kairi's group was seated at the row that was the closest to the door and at the middle of the row.

After teaching the second years for nearly fifty minutes Yukari decided to have ice cream and she left the room with Yuu. Kairi and Tadase were given the duty to keep the class civilized. As the two adults left, the environment in the classroom was still quite and civilized.

Ikuto, Utau and Kukai were doing some math exercises given by the goofy teacher. Though he doesn't look like it, but he is really good at teaching math. And these three found it enjoyable to solve the sums. Also, Yukari sensei would have their head if they didn't finish all the problems by the time she is back.

Prince Charming was having much difficulty in explaining history to the infamous Ice Queen. She was constantly ignoring him saying she doesn't need something as stupid as history lessons because past teaches us nothing but how to be blood thirsty. Nagi kept quite but he was reading the book in his hand quite sincerely.

Kairi wasn't having much trouble but his eyes were twitching in annoyance as it was the first time he was teaching someone. Yaya was rather slow than he liked. And Amu's mind seemed to travel through so many things than to pay attention to what he was saying.

Finally after twenty more minutes of explaining the chemical reaction to the ginger head and the bubble gum head, Kairi asked them to solve the problems at the end of the chapter. Though a little slow, Yaya started to follow his order. But the Radiant Queen was poking at her note book rather than actually doing the work.

Kairi sighed. "Is there any problem, Hinamori san?" he asked. Amu looked at him and the poking stopped immediately. Yaya heard him also but didn't bother looking up from her task.

"Oh, Kairi? No, nothing is wrong," Amu answered looking down at her notebook. Her usual enthusiasm wasn't there.

Kairi was a little surprised. This was the first time Amu called him by his first name in front of others. "If anything bothers you, you can tell me. Is there anything you don't understand?" he offered his help.

"No, I am fine," she replied a little forcefully. Then after a moment of silence she spoke up again though she didn't make eye contact. "Say, Kairi. Why is it important for others to know about my departure?"

This caught Yaya's interest though she busied herself in solving the chemistry lessons.

"What do you mean why?" Kairi asked back. "Don't they simply have the right to know?"

"Right? But they will be sad if I tell them," Amu replied. "It took me years to open up to them and vice versa. If I were to tell them, they would be sad. They won't smile for me anymore. And I worked so hard to gain those smiles." Amu was now laying her head in her arms that were in the desk. And the tone she was using was that of a depressed child. Talk about mood swings...

"But they will be sad if you don't tell them," Kairi shot back. "They will think that you are keeping secrets from them because you don't trust them, because the friendship between you is fragile. They will be even more depressed if you betray them?"

"Betray?" Amu repeated and raised her head to look at Kairi. "But I am simply just trying to keep their smile. Where's treachery in that?" she shouted and stood up earning attention of all the other occupants in the room. Everyone looked at her direction including Yaya.

"Hinamori san, calm down," Kairi said monotonously.

"How can I keep calm? You are accusing me for no reason," Amu was still at shouting.

"You are over reacting," Kairi stated. He was still sitting whereas Amu was standing.

"You are the one who's over reacting. Just who gave you the permission to pry into my life?" the enraged Radiant Queen spat.

"Excuse me?" Kairi stood up as well. "I am not prying. I am simply looking out for you."

"Really? Looking out for me?" Amu asked and she managed to throw him a taunting smile. "But I don't ever remember you being my mother. Though I can promise you that people titled as my mother are no good."

Kairi sighed. "Look Hinamori san, I don't know why you are so mad. But..."

"I am not mad," Amu interrupted him.

"Wow, this is good show," Kukai said with a whistle. He seemed to be whistling a lot today.

Kairi just shot him a short glare and turned his attention toward the pink head again. "Amu san, I am only saying that you ought to tell your friends about your leave. You only have less than three years before graduating. Like you have plans to spend the rest of your remaining time here in marry making, they might have as well," Kairi was pleading with his eyes that the girl standing before him would come to terms with him.

The fact that Kairi called her by her first name, not to mention in front of everyone went unnoticed by her. "B..but, I am simply protecting their smiles. If I tell them, they will be sad, hurt," the tone Amu was using was that of a drunken person. "No way, I can't tell them."

"Are you sure you are not on drugs?" asked Utau with a snicker but there was a tiny concern in her facial expression.

"Saya was always known as the bitch, but she was hurt in the inside," Amu mumbled though everyone heard. "Misaki was always thrown to a side because she was labeled as a loud mouth. Rikka was the crybaby under her cheerful mask. And Yuki is the shadow that gives me the sweetest of comfort. They are my sweetest treasures, my objects of happiness. Just what gives me the right to break their heart?"

Kairi closed his eyes in contemplation than reopened. "You know, Hinamori san. I would say you are being a coward." This got a shocked gasp from the female. "You are simply running away from your responsibilities," Kairi continued. "Like I said, they might have plans to spend time with you differently if they know the truth. Why are you depriving them of the opportunity?"

_"Responsibilities? I am running away from responsibilities?"_ Amu thought but she didn't voice out her thought. Her hands curled into fists and she gripped her skirt tightly to refrain herself from shaking. _"But..running away from responsibilities isn't anything new to the Hinamories. So what's the problem if I follow my family trend?" _

"You are simply being inconsiderate, Hinamori san," Kairi began again. His mood turned into a sour grape by now. And he couldn't stop the words that came to his mind. "I don't even know what I saw in you to fall for you." The words left his lips like that...before he could stop himself. He was shocked..with himself. The others were shocked as well. Who knew the student council president liked girls that?

But the girl herself seemed unfazed. No, it seems the words never got to her. Her mind was clouded so she never heard the words. What was up with her? She acted like a drunk. Or maybe she was drugged?

"As I said, you are being inconsiderate," Kairi said again in a stern voice. "You are being selfish, Hinamori san. You are only taking and never giving. You are only concerned about yourself."

This sparked something in Amu's head. Rage?

_"Selfish? Selfish?"_ the words kept spinning in her head. _"I am only concerned about myself? I don't give? No. No. That's not right. That's not true."_ And she lost her self consciousness and the rage took over.

The door of the dreaded classroom opened and the two forgotten teachers entered.

"The ice cream was soo good," Yukari said with a content smile.

"I am telling you that you will be a football by the end of summer if you keep up with daily ice cream," Nikaidou stated. Then both stopped in their trucks sensing the tensing atmosphere in the classroom and seeing both Kairi and Amu standing.

And then...THASHHH.

The loud sound of a slap echoed in the classroom. Everyone had their mouth agape. And Yukari was fuming. How dare that Hinamori girl's hand made painful contact to her little brother's face?

Needless to say Kairi was beyond shocked. His left cheek already adorned a vibrant red hand print. And when Amu looked up to meet his gaze, he wished he never opened his mouth in the first place. For the girl's expression saddened him.

Amu was shocked as well. The moment she realized she slapped her recently made friend, she regretted. Her eyes, lips, her whole face mirrored the regret.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" Amu screamed. Tears were leaking out of her eyes. "Just who gave you the right to judge me? You don't know anything about me, nothing. You call me selfish. You say I only take. That's absurd."

Amu looked at Kairi directly in the eyes. There was anger there in her eyes as well as longing. Longing for what he couldn't tell. "All my life I only sacrificed," Amu began. "I just had to sacrifice everything to reach up to my parent's expectation, to establish an idol for my little sister. And you call me selfish."

Amu blinked her eyes to get rid of the tears without wiping the liquid. "For the things I went through in past and the things I would go through in future," Amu said raising her voice. "I...I..I have...I have the right to be selfish." And with that Amu gathered her stuffs and ran out of the classroom shoving Nikaidou rather harshly from the exit.

" , who gave you the permission to leave?" Yukari called after her though the words didn't reach her ears.

"Leave her be, Yukari," Yuu called. "It's already the time for departure," he said looking at his wrist watch.

"B..but she just hit Kairi," the read haired teacher said.

"I am leaving. Please excuse me," Kairi said with a bow and he left room 213.

"All of you are dismissed," Nikaidou said with a clap of his hand. "You may leave. Make sure all of you are here after tomorrow's school."

* * *

All the populars left. But they couldn't help but thinking about the Radiant Queen. What made her act like this today? She was so out of character. Well, she was out of character after her sudden drop of the spicy personality. But today was different.

As Yaya was walking home, she kept remembering the bubble gum head's words.

_"I just had to sacrifice everything to reach up to my parent's expectation, to establish an idol for my little sister." _(Amu)

So she sacrificed her happiness to set a good example for her sibling? Yaya though as she stopped near a cafe. The cafe window reflecting her image. "She and I have a lot more in common, ha?"

* * *

Kairi and Yukari were returning home together. Yukari kept quiet and so was Kairi.

* * *

Kukai was also shaken from the candle light's outburst. "Seriously, girls and their terrible mood swings," Kukai muttered. "Looks like this summer is going to be a hell if the candle turns into a blazing volcano."

* * *

Ikuto was crouched down in the ground near a park. And there were three kittens in front of him. They were eating the cat food that Ikuto offered them. Who knew the Black Cat of Seiyo actually liked cats?

The little creatures were licking from the can and one was licking his hand. But Ikuto paid no mind to that. His only thought was why did the fire fly acted that way? She seemed to be suffering a lot. It saddened him, pained him even.

The little kittens finished their meal and Ikuto stood up to leave. He put both his hands in his pockets and headed for him home. Even if it's just a little, he felt the urge to help that fragile girl.

* * *

As Nagihiko was walking home, he clearly felt irritated. He decided to observe the Radiant Queen today but it was a complete waste of effort. The Queen wasn't even herself today. Nagi couldn't collect any information about her.

But what made him devastated was the fact that he felt sad for the poor girl. It clearly irked him to no end. Her tears, her trembling lips-they represented how much of a fragile being she was. His consciousness screamed to him that he was being a jackass to her even by thinking of wrong doing her.

Nagihiko pulled his long hair out of frustration. This girl was messing with his head. He sighed. Seriously, this very girl is going to be the death of him one day.

* * *

Utau was in her apartment building. Currently she was alone in the elevator of the building. The shiny metal formed a reflection of her. She might not admit it, but she was worried about the pinkete. After all, that girl could demand Utau's punishment for the food war incident. But she let it go. And Utau hadn't thanked her yet. Because of today's incidents, Utau was really worried if the other girl was drugged or not.

_"I have the right to be selfish." _(Amu)

"Surely, you are right," Utau said to no one. "If you are not selfish, you won't survive in this world. You will disappear into ashes in this blood driven reality."

* * *

**Finally doneeeee. Hope all of you like it.**

**Wow, now even Ikuto fans are turning into Nagi fans. That's unbelievable. Now now, aren't I a magical girl to have the power to do that?**

**In last chappy, last part, I wrote something about Amu. I was sure my reviewers would ask me about that. But none did. They were so focused on Nagi that none mentioned about that in their review. Well, it doesn't matter either way.**

**In this chappy, Amu was way too much OOC. Know the reason? It involves something with pills. You know she suddenly took powerful medications without knowing the side effects. That's the reason.**

**Sorry if I confused any of you. I hope this chapter isn't boring. What do you think? Please, let me know.**

**Loooove your reviews. Please review more and more and moreeeee. Don't keep me waiting.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone, how are you doing? I actually had in a lot going on in my mind. So I am late in updating. The thing is that I did really badly at my exam and I was heartbroken. So I took some day off from writing. Don't worry though. This story will not be abandoned. The thing is that it will be updated in random dates. No specified dates to be exact. I will update whenever I will feel like it.**

**Since I made you wait long, I am making this chapter extra longer. Hope you like it.**

**Warning: The flashback or dream is longer. My problem is that whenever I try to write a flashback or a dream, I am it unusually long. Because people usually don't have long dreams. At least, I don't.**

**Now, on with the story.**

* * *

The scenery is that of a fifteen floored tall apartment. In tenth floor was residing the Hatoba family. It was nine thirty pm. "Oh my, things just had to get complicated," Touka sighed leaning back in his chair.  
Hatoba Touka is Hatoba Yuki's father and Hinamori Amu's personal doctor. He is also a senior doctor in Seiyo Hospital. He is nearly in his mid forties but has the appearance of a handsome man of early thirties.  
The door to the room opened and came a sixteen years old girl. She turned on the light instantly and the room was illuminated with bright color. Touka had to cover his eyes with his hands at the sudden light.  
"You called for me, father?" asked Yuki as she approached the man and sat in the chair in the opposite side of the table facing him.  
"Ah yes, Yuki," the man, Touka began. "I just got a call from Tsumugu san."  
"Is Amu san okay?" Yuki asked interrupting her father.  
"Right now, yes. But there has been a problem," Touka said. "I know I told you to give Amu her new pills. But it seems that I forgot to mention about the dose."  
Yuki shifted uncomfortably hearing that. She became even more worried now. "She is okay, right?" she asked softly.  
"Worry not, Yuki. Amu is fine," Touka assured his daughter. "Actually, I gave Amu some powerful pills comparing to her previous one. The new pills are five times stronger than her previous pills were. So she was supposed to take half of a pill three times a day. But it seems like she took one whole pill after launch."  
"Yes, she did," Yuki confirmed.  
"Because of that reason, Amu acted a little violently..well that was what I was reported," Touka sighed. "Well, Amu is fine now. But I wanted to inform you about it."  
"Thanks, father," Yuki smiled but her facial expression still showed how worried she was.  
"By the way, has Amu's wish becoming true?" Touka asked now with a childish curiosity. "She told me that she wanted to be friends with some idiot, arrogant people."  
"That's what she told you?" Yuki asked surprised. "Oh..well, she already got them on leash. I think she will be able to get them in morning walking by the end of the summer."  
"Amu's would be friends are dogs?" Touka was shocked. "I thought she was scared of dogs."

Yuki just bit her lip. She was just watching an anime after Amu persuaded her to watch it for about two whole weeks. There the heroine treats the people around her like dogs and used a line like keeping them in leash. Yuki just kind of copied her attitude and her tongue slipped.

"A..anyway, I have.. homework to do. Please excuse me," and with a bow, Yuki left the room.

"My my, youths these days seem so energetic," Touka mumbled seeing Yuki rushing out the door.

Yuki came to her own room and slammed the door shut out of embarrassment. Her whole face was red now. She just had to say that in front of her father. Now if he decides to tell Amu, the queen wouldn't let her hear the end of it.

Yuki sighed and slumped down in her bed. She stared in her ceiling. Amu was trying really hard to be friends with the arrogant populars. And this thought made Yuki a tiny bit of jealous. Yuki was known as one of the most modest students in school. But that doesn't mean she is a saint and was devoid of jealousy. That's normal human emotion.

"Amu san knows what she is doing. There's no use in being jealous. I should support her in her decision," Yuki spoke to herself and a contented smile graced upon her lips.

**Flashback of three months ago (Sometimes after the welcoming ceremony of high school)**

_It was a park where Amu with Yuki. The pinkete was sitting on a swing whereas her friend was standing near the pole of the swing._

_"High school is the end of line for me," said Amu. "That's why...that's why I want to experience everything. I don't want to regret anything. I just want to go berserk and enjoy myself to the fullest."_

_"Don't worry," Yuki said softly. "I will be with you no matter what." There was a moment of pause. __"But Amu san...why them?" Yuki asked. "If you wanted to help people and color their lives, you could choose anyone. So why...are you so fixated on them?" Yuki's facial expression said that she was serious. "Besides Amu san, they all hate each other and hate you. Their words would only hurt you."_

_"I am well aware of that," Amu said still sitting in the swing and looked at the sky. "But..I think they should experience joy and happiness. I was like them not too long ago. I know how terrible they must feel." Then the pink haired queen turned her gaze toward her friend. A warm smile braced her lips. "And also...I am indebted to them."_

_"Indebted?" Yuki repeated._

_"Yes, indebted," Amu said as she got up from the swing. "They may not remember now, but they introduced me to many vibrant colors in life. Now it's time for me to return the favor."_

_The spring breeze passed by indicating the arrival of the golden season. The queen's shoulder length hair danced in the breeze rivaling the beauty of a cherry blossom storm. But the thing that was more beautiful than her dancing hair was determined face._

* * *

It was nearly ten pm. A black limousine was seen riding out of the Yamabuki mansion. It was probably a guest's.

Inside the mansion, Head of the Yamabukis, his wife Lady Yamabuki and daughter Yamabuki Saya were in the living room. The male was wearing an expensive suit while both the females were wearing gorgeous long gowns and were adorned with make ups. It seemed like whoever these guests were, they were very important people.

Dinner was already done with the guests. So Saya went to her own room to draw the end of the day. She changed to a silk nightgown and washed her face to remove the makeup. As she was sitting in front of her dressing table and applying night cream, she couldn't but look at her left hand and smile. Because in her ring finger of her left hand, there was sitting a gorgeous diamond ring which seemed to shine every time her eyes glanced at it.

After applying her lotion, Saya brought her left hand to her mouth and kissed the ring lightly. Turning off the light, she went under her blanket.

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Saya murmured. "I will see Amu sama tomorrow. I can't wait to tell her. What kind of expression will she give? I am sure she will be joyous for me." Saya was smiling. Her smile was so pure. Anyone from the school would be shocked to see this cocky girl smile innocently.

"My whole life changed after I get to know you, Amu," Saya said to no one. Her tone was lacing with genuine honesty. "It seems that life wheel has turned to a clear path. Everything seems better now." Saya who was lying on her back turned to a side. "I am grateful for that stormy afternoon." Saya drifted off to sleep. In her dream, she saw the flashback of when she became friends with the Radiant Queen.

**Saya's dream/ Flashback**

_Saya's parents were rich since her birth or even before. She was spoiled since she was little. So she was self righteous and obnoxious. She was a little popular in elementary school. But when Hinamori Amu came in the picture, her popularity dropped to zero._

_The pink head was always silent. But still she was way popular than Saya. So Saya mentally made Amu her enemy. The flame head tried to bring down the bubblegum head in many ways. But her plans always backfired._

_In middle school, Odette, Ice Queen and Thorn Queen joined the picture. But Saya still took Amu as her main competitor._

_During that time, Saya also had her own personal problems. Because she was bitchy and her attitude had taken a worse turn, quarrel rose between her parents. It reached its highest point at the beginning of her high school when her parents decided for a divorce. It was already a year of Amu's change of persona._

_Saya was angry? Or surprised? of Amu's sudden change, that she didn't know herself. But it pained her...to see everyone accept the Radiant Queen, the new Amu. Saya was a bully, a bitch in their eyes when they worshiped the bubblegum head as if she were a goddess._

_It sickened Saya._

_One week after the opening ceremony of their high school, the day came when Saya first talked to Amu, the first real conversation. And it was the day when the flame head's life changed for better._

_Saya and Amu were in the same class which irritated the first one. It was the second week of their high school life. The class was buzzing with life and so was the oh so Radiant Queen. It hurt Saya to see everyone so cheerful. Because it was the day when both her parents would sign the divorce paper and decide who she would belong to._

_It was already the last period. The teacher didn't come so everyone was chatting at their hearts content. Hinamori Amu was no exception. The previous most silent girl was bickering with other girls like no tomorrow. Saya couldn't hold back anymore and threw a good number of insults at Amu. _

_But the queen herself didn't fight back. The other girls defended their queen. And what they said really stung._

_"It's Yamabuki san saying these awful things to our queen. It's always out of jealousy," said one girl._

_"She is always bitchy. Just ignore her," said another._

_"I heard she broke her own family. Then again, with a tongue like hers, I wouldn't be surprised," another girl said. And there were a hoard of insults directed at the flame head._

_Saya couldn't take it. So she ran. She ran from the classroom and went to the roof. She went near the railing and crouched down on the floor. The tears she was trying so hard to block started spilling._

_There was a sound of thunder and rain began. It was weird in Japan to rain in Spring. The sky started to cry immensely as well. Saya thought bitterly._

_Suddenly the door to the roof opened and came the Radiant Queen. Saya was shocked. She didn't thought anyone much less the girl she insulted would follow her. But the red head became furious as well._

_"What do you want?" Yamabuki Saya spat. "Here to tell me how much bitchy I am? How much better you are than me?" Her voice was rising over the heavy drops of rain._

_"Yamabuki san..." Amu called as she stepped into the roof. The bubblegum head was immediately greeted with the coldness of the heavy rain. She shivered but still went near the crying girl._

_"Yamabuki san," Amu repeated. "I am sorry you think me to be like that." She indicated to the insults she received from the red head. "I apologize if I ever hurt you intentionally or unintentionally. But I am guessing it's the later one. And I also apologize if any of my action seemed offending to you."_

_All the while Saya was looking at Amu. The golden eyed girl wasn't making any eye contact with her. But Saya could feel a genuine vibe coming from the other girl._

_"But know this Yamabuki san," the golden eyed girl continued. "I never intend to make a enemy out of you..or anyone else for the matter. Don't worry about the other girls. They won't be bothering you again." With that being said, Amu turned on her heels to leave but she was stopped by the other girl's voice._

_"I was always jealous of you because I admired you," Saya said the first thing that came to her mind. She gasped at her own stupidity but saw that she managed to get the full attention of the queen._

_"What?" Amu's voice was a little louder than a whisper comparing to the heavy sound of t he rains._

_Saya was still on the ground. She felt like she should throw everything that was in her mind out. After all, the queen was honest with her. So she should at least do the same. And this was the first time they ever had a real conversation._

_"It's true that at first I disliked you. But then...I started liking the things you do. And before realizing, I started admiring you." Saya looked at the ground and continued. "I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be cool yet kind like you. I wanted to be admired like you."_

_It was true that even the unapproachable Cool and Spicy Amu was kind. She would silently help an old man or woman to cross the road. If any of her fans got into a fight defending her, she would take the punishment herself. Though it would be a secret as to how that student was forgiven. But Saya knew it nonetheless._

_Saya stood up. Then she trotted up to the queen staring intently to the honey gold irises. "Then you suddenly go and change. You suddenly become more cheerful when my life takes a worst turn. When I am at the pit of a dark hole, suffering, you are buzzing with life." Now her tone took a venomous turn. "There's a rumor that the new Amu, the Radiant Queen has helped most of her female fans in their personal problems. That she was able to paint their shabby life into a vibrant rainbow. So...so why is that..I am not treated as the same to you?" her rising voice was suddenly dropping._

_"I always admired you," Saya again dropped herself on the floor. "I wanted to be like you. I wanted to be cheerful like the new you. But..with my parents' divorce, my life will finally be over today."_

_To say that Amu was shocked would be an understatement. She took a few moments to process everything that was being said by the other girl. Then she also crouched down and held both of Saya's shoulders in a gentle manner. "I am sorry," she said to which Saya raised her head. "I didn't know you were admiring me from afar. Neither had I known that you were suffering. I am sorry for not helping you. I am sorry for each and every negative emotion I caused you. Had I known about your circumstances, I would have helped you."_

_Then Amu put one of her hand from the red head's shoulder to her cheek. "Say, let's solve your problem together. Then we can both buzz with life, okay?" The Radiant Queen had an innocent smile that seemed to radiate sunshine in this rainy atmosphere and held out her pinky finger as if to make a pinky promise. Saya reluctantly held out her pinky as well and everything magically changed in life._

* * *

The next morning came. It was Wednesday. Amu got out from her father's car and headed for her class. Like the past days, Tsumugu practically forced his daughter in his car..again. His behavior seemed strange lately. But it would be a lie to say that Amu didn't know the reason.

There was a phone call from Touka san that changed his father. Amu knew it. No matter how much oblivious she looked and how much of an airhead she acted like, she was knowledgeable about these things and a strong willed girl. Then again, strong willed wouldn't be the right word for her. She wasn't oblivious, she was the exact opposite. And that's why she knew that most populars thought the Radiant Queen to be a fragile week willed girl.

Amu knew that most of her sadness leaked from her present mask. Then again, mask wouldn't be the right word seeing as her present persona wasn't a complete lie. But it really wasn't as bad as they thought it to be. The truth is Amu had a disease, the reason why she daily took a dozen of medicines. It was nearly a side effect that made her face look gloomy to the populars.

_(In previous chapters, I made Ikuto, Nagi and a few think of Amu as an overly depressed teen. Their thoughts weren't completely right. It's true that Amu is sad but she isn't a container of depression. What I mean to say is that the populars view of Amu isn't 100% accurate.)_

Thinking of medicine, Amu nearly tripped when the events of the previous day came to her mind. She was over dosed and slapped Kairi because she was unable to control herself. She managed to be friends with Kairi in tenth grade after two years of being in the same school with him. Now one stupid mistake of hers was going to make things complicated for her. She was going to lose her friendship with Kairi. And she still hadn't told Saya and the others of her future departure which was the reason for Kairi to be mad at her.

As Amu was so lost in her thoughts, she bumped into someone and both people were dropped to the floor. Amu looked to see who she bumped into and instantly her throat felt dry..really dry. Because the moment she looked at the crasher, deadly silent eyes greeted her. The silent eyes belonged to none other than the student council president, Sanjou Kairi.

Some papers were dropped from Kairi's hand when they both collided. Kairi hastily picked them up and left the scene without even glancing at the bubblegum head a second time. Amu reluctantly stood up and saw the retreated form of the green head. Heracles just happened to be passing by and saw the collision.

"It seems he is downright mad at you," Heracles remarked with a whistle.

Amu turned to look at him after hearing his voice. Her expression consisted of slight hurt and..slight determination?

"Good morning, senpai," the pinkete said and went to her class.

Kukai was taken aback by both her expression and her words. "What a weird girl," he muttered and ran his hand through his hair. He too retreated to his class. But no one noticed that his lips were curved upwards slightly. Who knew getting a genuine greeting from an enemy would make the infamous Heracles of Seiyo happy?

* * *

_"I have to tell them,"_ Amu thought as she was walking up the stairs. _"Kairi was right. These girls are my friends. They deserve to know about me. Even if it's a half lie...still..it's better than sudden disappearing."_

"_That's right. Like I want to make some happy memories, they might want to as well. I just can't be selfish. No...I love them. I have to tell them. No matter what I will tell them."_

As Amu arrived at the front of her class she realized that her hands were slightly shaking. "It's alright. It's alright. I am just going to say I will be living with my aunt after graduation. That I will be leaving Japan. I don't have to tell the actual truth." After encouraging herself with fake hopes, Amu entered the class.

Amu came to her class. Much like yesterday, Tadase was late. Saya was showing off something in her hand to Misaki, Rika and Yuki. As Amu neared the four, Saya abandoned the three and dashed toward the queen.

"Amu sama," she said as she stopped right in front of the Radiant Queen.

"What is it?" Amu asked. The queen didn't seem half as excited as the red head before her. She was contemplating on how to tell her friends the news of her future departure.

"Guess what? I am getting married," Saya blurted out a little too loud. This caused some attention from the other students in the room.

Amu got annoyed at the unwanted attention and fake-coughed. Everybody averted their eyes and went back to mind their own business.

"What I meant to say is that I am engaged," Saya said in a softer tone now. She held out her left hand showing Amu her diamond engagement ring. "Isn't it great?" And her loud voice was back.

It took Amu a few moments to process the information. Then her lips broke into a warm smile. "Congratulations, Saya. Who is the lucky man? When are you getting married?" Amu asked.

"I am only sixteen. Of course I will marry when I am twenty or above," Saya said with a pout. "And he is the son of my father's business partner. And also...he is my childhood crush." Saya's cheeks were tinted pink much like the hair of the queen before her.

"Congratulations, Saya san," Yuki said.

"You are so lucky, Saya chan," Rika voiced.

"I am so jealous," Misaki blurted out.

"Amu sama, aren't you happy?" Saya asked seeing the queen less enthusiastic.

"Uh huh, that's not true," Amu replied. "I am very very happy for you."

"Amu sama," Saya started again. "Last night, I saw a wonderful dream. I saw that I was in a beautiful wedding dress. The wedding was taking place in a grand hall adorned with bright lights. But the most eye caching was your presence, Amu sama," Saya said as she took both the hands of the queen in her own.

"What..do you mean?" Amu asked. She wasn't feeling comfortable of the way the conversation was going.

"Say, Amu sama," Saya asked in a serious and pleading tone. But the happiness was still present in her voice. "Would you be my bride's maid?"

"What?" Amu along with the other three shouted.

"What? No fair. Saya, we want to be brides maids as well," demanded Misaki.

"Misa chan is right. We are your friends as well," Rika supported Misaki.

"I don't know. You people lack elegance to be my brides maids," Saya said all the time never letting go of Amu's hand. "But Amu sama, I really want you to be my brides maid," Saya said. Her eyes were sparkling in happiness.

Amu knew she should say something. But as she opened her mouth, the bell rang and the teacher came immediately with Prince Charming. Amu was saved by the bell. Everyone went to their sit and the class began. But Amu seemed to be drowned in self debating. Both Yuki and Tadase looked at the Radiant Queen with worry.

* * *

It was the launch break now. Amu still seemed conflicted about what to do. After her little talk with Saya, she was hiding from her friends so that she wouldn't have to talk to them or come across them.

**Meanwhile in the teachers room**

"That girl," a certain red headed teacher hissed. "Who does she think she is? How dare she slap my baby brother?" There was no doubt that Yukari was talking about the Radiant Queen. "And not only that, her father came to the school today and accuses us of making his daughter cry. This is unforgivable," Yukari nearly screamed.

It was true though. After Hinamori Tsumugu dropped his elder daughter in school, he went to the principal's office. Yukari and Yuu just happened to be there that time. And Tsumugu ranted on how they made his daughter cry.

Sanjo Yukari and Nikaidou Yuu were in the teachers' room. Both of them were seated in Yukari's desk and had a lot of papers scattered before them.

"Calm down, Yukari," Nikaidou tried to cool her down. "It was just only one slap. And I am sure Kairi doesn't mind that much."

"What do you mean 'it's just only one slap'?" Yukari was enraged. "And of course Kairi minds. Do you know that he didn't make breakfast today?" Yukari said with a whining voice. "And I nearly burned the whole kitchen trying to make some toasts."

"These are the kids' problems. I am sure they will come to turns soon," Nikaidou said as he leaned back in his chair. "And Hinamori san isn't that much of a bad person. She is actually a pretty nice girl."

Yukari sighed and picked up a paper from the desk. "Tell me again why we are doing this?" she asked her partner. Actually both of them were making plans of what to do in the special summer class that the populars are forced to participate in.

"Because Kairi asked us to," Yuu replied curtly.

"Kairi wanted to do it because of the hyena," Yukari replied broadly.

"Hyena?" Yuu repeated not understanding what the red head was trying to say.

"Hinamori to Hina to hyena," Yukari replied shortly.

"Yukari, you shouldn't be giving students' bad names," Yuu stated.

"But I don't like her at all," Yukari said as she dropped her head on the desk. "I don't trust her."

"Is it only because of the slap?" Nikaidou pressed on.

"After our parents' death, I never once hit Kairi," Yukari murmured.

Nikaidou just sighed. "Why don't you go and meet Kairi?" he offered. "I am sure he is in the student council office."

Yukari thanked Yuu and reluctantly left.

"My my," Yuu sighed again as Yukari left. "Principal Tsukasa seemed to take an interest in this case. So even if both Kairi and Hinamori san back down now, we would still have to proceed with the project," he said to himself. "And Hinamori san isn't a bad person. She isn't a hyena. She is actually a very warm person," he thought silently.

**Flashback of four years ago (When Amu was in sixth grade)**

_Nikaidou was passing a soccer field. Suddenly he saw a little gathering in the middle of the field. As he got closer, he saw a familiar head of pink hair. Indeed it was Hinamori Amu, the silent popular who seems indifferent to the world._

_That time, Amu was in the first year of middle school. There were five to six middle school boys surrounding an elementary school kid. The kid, a boy of first grade, was wearing glasses but which seemed broken. He had a massive number of bruised scattered all over his body. There was no doubt that he was bitten by the elder boys._

_Amu trotted up to the mob of boys. Then she said something which Nikaidou couldn't make out. Probably she was reasoning with the elder boys. The boys left the kid and went to mind their own business._

_What Amu did next took Nikaidou by surprise. The little boy got his ankle twisted and Amu carried him to his home giving him a piggyback ride. The Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu, the silent popular who doesn't give a care about the world, didn't only save a boy from bullies but also was carrying him home._

This left a deep impact in Nikaidous heart. After that day, he always viewed Amu differently from other populars. But Amu never showed the softer side of her to anyone in the school. After hearing about Amu's sudden change of persona, Nikaidou was very happy. So if Amu decides to change the other miserable kids like herself, Nikaidou would be more than happy to help.

* * *

School ended just like that. All the populars dragged their tired body to the room of horror, room 213. Mashiro Rima was the last one to arrive. As she entered the classroom, she immediately felt the tense atmosphere. Mr Black Cat was yawning. Mr Python was watching a video in his cell phone, life circle of serpents. Good to know that he is getting acquainted with his origin.

Heracles was playing a soccer game in his cell phone. Odette was twirling a strand of her own hair in her finger and looking out the window.

Miss Thorny was just examining her nails. Baby Prince was reading a book and would occasionally look at a certain pink head and a greenhead. Said pinkete seemed to be lost in her own thoughts and looking out the window. The green haired glasses boy was reading a book.

The air felt really heavy. As Rima took a seat in the middle, both the teachers came. "Alright students, we will now start today's study session," Nikaidou declared enthusiastically. The teens just grunted.

"As for today, all of you will be divided into three groups again," Yukari stated glaring at the Radiant Queen but the said queen seemed oblivious.

"The second years will again form a group," Nikaidou said with a goofy smile.

"Kairi will be grouped up with Mashiro san and Yuiki san," declared Yukari. "The rest are in the third group."

No one talked. Everyone knew why it was arranged this way. It was clear that Yukari wanted Amu away from Kairi.

"Now Yukari and I will take our group to the library," said Nikaidou. "Kairi will be in charge of his group and Hotori san will be in his."

The teens grunted again and the elder three of the nine left for the library with the two devil teachers.

After eight to ten minutes, Kairi too left for the library with his group. Its a wonder how he managed to get Odette and Ice Queen, specially the later to follow him. So now the only occupants of room 213 were Tadase, Amu and Nagihiko.

Nagi was quietly reading. But he was keeping a wary eye at the female before him. Tadase was trying to teach the pinkete about the difference between dot vector and cross vector. But the girls mind was somewhere else.

* * *

It had already been forty minutes since the two teachers left. Nagi was occasionally looking at the pinkete and was smirking at her pained expression. He was taking great joy in her agony. Said pinkete was poking at her notebook with her pencil much like yesterday.

"Do you have a habit of poking at your food, Hinamori san?" asked Tadase sounding slight rude.

Amu stopped the taping or poking and looked at the prince. "What's wrong?" Tadase asked the female sounding worried. Amu's expression was that of a confused child who was about to cry. Nagi too stopped his smirking.

"Say Hotori san," Amu began. "Suppose in near future you are going to a place far far away. And you are most probably never coming back. What would you say to your friends now?"

"Why are you asking me that?" Tadase asked back.

"You are the only person I can think of to ask to," replied the depressed queen. "What will you do?"

"Well..I will obviously tell my friends," Tadase replied. "If they really are my friends, I don't see any need to hide it from them."

"Say, if your friend asks you to be her bride's maid in her wedding and you will most likely never get the chance to attend the party," Amu began. "She is so happy to dream about you being in her wedding. But the truth is that you will be leaving before that. If you tell her that now, she would be upset. You may shatter her dream. What will you do now?"

"That's a tough question," Tadase said rubbing the back of his neck. "But my answer hasn't changed. I will still tell them the truth. Because they are my friends." His tone seemed serious.

"Even if it will break their heart and dream?" Amu asked.

"Yes," Tadase replied without hesitation. "You know Hinamori san, they will know the truth once you are gone. But then they will think that you don't trust them enough to tell it yourself. They will think that your friendship with them was as light as a butterfly wings." Tadase sighed. "And you were saying about shattering their hopes and dreams. It's still better than to have false hope, don't you think?"

"Then, if I tell them," Amu began. Her voice was nearly a whisper. "They wouldn't push me away, right? They would understand me, right?"

"Real friends would never abandon each other," Prince Charming said confidently.

"Thank you," Amu breathed out. "Thank you so much. Your words of encouragement mean so much to me." Then she got up from her seat. "I was so conflicted with myself and I didn't know what to do. Hotori san, you have helped me again. Thank you."

"Stop thanking me for no apparent reason," Tadase said avoiding eye contact with the girl. Her eyes were teary and she had a happy smile on her face. The afternoon sun reflected on her pink hair giving it a golden glaze. She looked very beautiful at the moment. And Prince Charming's face was tinted pink already. "_This is not good. My face is feeling warmer_," he thought.

"I am going to tell my friends today and I am going to rescue my lost friendship with Kairi tomorrow. After that, it's your turn, Hotori san." Amu's eyes were no longer teary. Instead they were shining with resolve. Tadase looked at her hearing her confident voice. "So prepare yourself."

Then Amu packed her bags and left room 213 in a lightning speed before the two males could stop her. Obviously, she wasn't supposed to leave school before the two devil teachers tell her to. But she doesn't seem to care. Yesterday she left after slapping Kairi and today, well..

"She is gone," Tadase murmured but the Snake heard it anyway. Nagi looked at the Prince sharply. Tadase's blush when the Radiant Queen was thanking him also didn't go unnoticed by him. For now, Nagi was silently gathering information. He would use this later when needed.

But one question hanged in both the boys head. "What did the Radiant Queen mean by going away?"

Another question that hanged in Tadase's head was what Hinamori meant by him helping her again? Has he ever helped her? No, as far as Tadase can remember, the times they encountered each other, they would always throw insults at each other. So...just what was she implying to?

* * *

Another thirty minutes passed and the other two groups rejoined the blonde and purple headed male in room 213 accompanied by the two teachers.

"Wow..where is the candle light?" Heracles asked with a whistle after surveying the classroom. He seemed to be whistling a lot these days.

This got the others attentions as well. "The gorilla's right. Her bag isn't even here," stated Black Cat. "Where did fire fly go?"

Kukai was about to protest the name Mr Kitty gave him. But Yukari bit him to it.

"What? Hinamori isn't here?" Yukari shouted enraged. Then she turned to the two first year boys. "Where is she?" Her voice was higher than usual.

"Chill, hag," Nagi snorted. "You don't have to shout. We can hear your clutching voice loud and clear from here."

What the Snake was doing was fueling the red heads anger. So Nikaidou had to meditate. "Fujisaki san, please stop your poisonous remark and tell us where Hinamori san went?"

"How can I know where she went?" Nagi replied leisurely. "I am not her stalker."

"Why you little..." Yukari began but was stopped by the Ice Quean.

"We are not in the mood to listen to your ranting, Miss Tsundere," Rima said coldly like usual. "Some of us have to return to homes if you didn't know."

"Alright," Nikaidou clapped his hands loudly to silence everyone. "We will discuss this matter tomorrow," he said with authority lacing in his voice. "Hinamori san has most probably returned to her home. So we don't need to worry our heads over this matter."

"But..." Yukari was about to start.

"As I have stated we will discuss this tomorrow," the male teacher said. His strict voice even made Yukari gulp. "Hinamori san seems to be doing things as she pleases. Of course we can't allow that. But right now is not the good time to talk about it, I think." Then Nikaidou turned back to his goofy self. "Study session is over. Why don't we retreat for the day?" His goofy smile was plastered in his face.

Everyone just nodded and eventually they left not uttering a single word. The only ones left in the dreaded room were Nikaidou, Yukari and Kairi. Yukari had a scowl on her face. Kairi had a serious, blank face. He hadn't talk to Amu at all today.

Nikaidou just sighed. He just couldn't understand what goes in that girls head. But judging by the looks he received from Hotori and Fujisaki, he expects things to turn out okay. The last of the occupants of the classroom left as well.

* * *

**Meanwhile in a park**

Amu skipped the study session to come to a children's park. There, she phoned Yuki, Saya, Misaki and Rika and told them to immediately meet her at the park.

"Today I will tell them," Amu thought with resolve.

The four girls came. Amu's back was facing them. The queen turned around. "Girls," Amu called. "I have to tell you something."

* * *

**Skip to the next day...**

The day was Thursday. School went by pretty quickly. Earlier that day, Hinamori Amu got a big lecture for skipping study session from Nikaidou sensei. The queen seemed pretty happy for some reason.

The Radiant Queen and the student council president didn't cross paths for the day. Now the after school study session began. Everyone was present in room 213 except for a certain firefly.

"I swear if that hyena doesn't show up today, I make going to fail her a year," Yukari stated. Everybody in the room was astonished because of the nick name the teacher gave one of their fellow populars.

"Yukari?" Nikaidou scolded.

"Nee san, as a teacher refrain yourself from such activities such as giving students beast names," Kairi stated with a strict voice. He too didn't seem to like what his sister had said.

"Kairi," Yukari muttered.

Just then the door burst open and came the Radiant Queen. "You are late, Hinamori san," Nikaidou stated. "After the long speech I gave you today, I thought you would be more punctual."

Amu who was frantically looking for Kairi turned her gaze to the orange haired teacher. "I am sorry, sensei," apologized Amu. "I promise that from now on I will always try to be in time."

"What do you mean by 'try to be'? Say that you will be on time," Yukari demanded in a not so friendly tone.

Amu just ignored the red head and trotted up to Kairi who was sitting in the middle of the class. Then she leaned on the glasses boy's desk. "You really are mad at me, aren't you?" she asked with a somehow warm smile.

Kairi said nothing. "What do you.." Yukari began but again was cut off by Nikaidou. All the other populars were looking at them in complete silence which was weird without a snooty remark.

"How can I apologize for my mistake?" Amu asked. Her expression was now serious. "I am sorry for the slap." Kairi flinched at that. "I wasn't myself then. But I am now. Also...I thought about what you said. It would be traitorous to hide the truth from my friends. You are also right that I am a selfish girl." Amu breathed out loudly. "I already told them," the pinkete declared.

"You..what?" For the first time in two days Kairi spoke to Amu.

"You said that I should tell them about my departure. So I told them," the warm smile was back on Amu's lips. "You are right. They also want to do so many things with me. They want to make so many happy memories with me. I am a beast for even thinking of depriving them of these opportunities." Her eyes were teary.

"What would you do now?" Kairi asked nonchalantly. "Wouldn't they mind the fact that you are in summer classes?"

"No, not at all," replied Amu. "Our summer classes will only take place three times a week so there's no problem. I can spend my other four days hanging around with them."

"What?" the other seven populars shouted together.

"What do you mean that it will take place only three times a week?" Utau, the Thorn Queen screeched.

"Chill, thorny," Kukai or Heracles commented.

"What's going on here exactly?" Yaya or Odette demanded. (**I hope you people ****haven't**** forgotten about their nick names. Just checking)**

"Well, sen-sei?" Nagi pressed on.

"Oh, I haven't told you yet?" Nikaidou asked back scratching the back of his neck. "Silly me."

"Well then tell us," demanded Tadase.

"We are still waiting," stated Rima.

"Let me have the honor of explaining things to you," Amu stated in a over dramatic way facing away from Kairi. Kairi unintentionally smiled at that. The Radiant Queen is back to being the crazy girl she was.

"Actually theses demonic teachers have a little human in them as well," began Amu. "Because of that reason.."

"They are kind enough to spare us four days every week from this tolerance summer class?" Ice Queen asked cutting the Radiant Queen in mid sentence.

"...Not exactly," Amu replied. "As I was saying, because they have a tinny tiny human in them, they won't be able to tolerate us for more than three days a week."

"Ughm," Nikaidou fake coughed. "So we will be having our special summer classes three days a week- Monday, Wednesday and Friday," the male teacher explained. "We would also be doing things like mountain hiking, camping or going to sea beaches in our special classes. Al together it will be a really fun adventure." Nikaidou started with a semi serious voice but finished with a childish tone.

The other populars just grunted. "If you don't participate in the activities than we will fail you a year," Nikaidou reminded them.

"God, kill me," murmured Utau.

"But Kairi," Amu again turned toward the green head. "I am really sorry for mistreating you. I...I..I," Amu closed her eyes and then reopened. "I was never good at making friends neither was I good at mending broken friendship. But...I do fear losing good friends. Kairi, will you forgive me? Will you give me the chance to mend our broken friendship?"

Kairi was astonished by the queen's words. She sounded so formal which was out of her character. At the same time, she was the epitome of honesty and purity.

Kairi smiled. It was a generous and warm smile. "You won, Hinamori san. No, Amu san," he stated.

"What?" Yukari and Amu both breathed out at the same time. Though Amu's one was nearly a whisper.

"It's true that I was a little mad at you," Kairi began. "But how can I be still mad at you after you plead to me so much? And also, I myself don't want to lose my first good friend."

"Then," Amu asked. "Am I forgiven? Kairi, you will my friend again?"

"Of course," Kairi replied. "But you have to companionate for your previous act."

"Okay," Amu nodded.

"And I remember that I told you that I would like to be painted in vibrant color," Kairi said. "I can't seriously break our pact before you complete your task."

_"Why?"_ Yukari thought. _"Why in the world is my baby brother flirting with that hyena?"_

"I meant to ask you yesterday," Tadase who was silent the whole times began. "Hinamori san, you said you would be going far away. Where would you be going?"

Amu who was childishly making a pinkie promise with Kairi looked at Tadase. "Oh that," Amu said. "It's weird. The rumor should have already spread by now. Oh well, the truth is that I will be leaving Japan after my graduation. I will be living in England with my aunt from then and most likely will never come back here." Everyone was silent. "So high school is like the end of the line for me. That's why I want to make my every second in here count. I want to store enough good memories that would last a lifetime."

Then Amu looked back at Kairi. "And as I have promised my good friend, I will color the lives of the dreaded populars of Seiyo."

"What?" the seven populars al said together after five seconds of their brain processing the foreign information.

"I will break down their walls. I will unlock their chains. I will definitely make sure that their life will take on color," Amu declared them as third persons even though all of them were present.

"I am out of here," Yukari declared and left the room before the other teacher could stop her. She had enough of dramas for one day.

"Alright, class is dismissed," Nikaidou stated and went after the red head.

"But the session haven't even started yet," murmured Tadase.

All the populars looked at Amu. "I am not bluffing," the Radiant Queen stated with a confident smirk.

Most of the populars made a 'hmp' sound and went out of the classroom.

* * *

"_Color my life? Don__'__t be __ridiculous_," thought Utau as she was stomping down the staircase.

* * *

_"Can you really break free my heart from the surrounded walls?"_ was the thought going around Yaya's head.

* * *

_"These are just false hopes. You are just nothing but a __deceiver__. You can never color the grey slum I live in," _thought Nagihko as he was headed for Seiyo Hospital.

* * *

_"My life isn__'__t dull. As least I don__'__t think it is," _thought Tadase as he saw two five year old girls playing with a brown dog in the road.

* * *

_"Color my life, ha?"_ Ikuto thought. _"Well, I wonder if you really can bell this cat. I wouldn__'__t mind though_." He stopped in front of a stay kitten.

* * *

_"You are just a show off begging for everyone__'__s attention. Don__'__t try to ruin my already ruined life,"_ was what Rima was thinking as she was putting off her shoes in her house.

* * *

_"Seriously you really are a weird girl,"_ Kukai thought as he made himself comfortable in his couch. _"But I want to see your stock of colors though."_

* * *

**Oh my! This is the longest I have ever written. So how was it? Tell me, tell me, tell me.**

**I want to tell you all that I won't be updating recently any longer. From now on, I will be updating this story once in every two or three months. I am really really sorry, MyPinkWorld. And I apologize to others as well. I hope you wouldn't boycott my story.**

**Is Lolla the Lollipop here? I hope you don't dislike this story. I know that you don't like when the main characters becomes too OOC. But this is my writing style.**

**For those who wanted Saya to end up with Tadase, bad luck.**

**Well...what can I say? When I was writing the fic, I thought of adding so many things to the author's note. But now, I can't remember a thing.**

**Yukari will hate Amu intensely and because of her there will be less KairiAmu moments. The thing is I think Nikaidou is cute. Without his glasses, the dark Nikaidou is HOT. But I don't like Yukari.**

**From next chapter, the summer classes will start. I am not good at writing romance. But I am putting my heart in here to write a friendly fic. I know this chappy was too Amu centric. Sorry for that. As for Laura, I added some Tadamu here.**

**JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS CHAPPY. OKKKKAYYYYYYYY.**

**I WILL BE EAGERLY WAITING FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

**REVIEW TO MAKE THE HIME SAMA HAPPY.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone. Reihime sama is back. How were you? I hope all of you are in good shape.**

**You know I haven't written anything for like..eight months and I kind of forgot how I wanted to proceed on with the story. Of course I remember how things will turn out. But I forgot how I portrayed everyone's character. So I had to reread my own stories. It's my writing style to make the characters slight OOC. I hope you don't mind.**

**Don't want to keep you waiting. so, on with the story.**

* * *

First term exam came and went. Finally summer vacation started. All the students in Seiyo High were enjoying their summer. When school will start after the vacation, they will get their exam results. Not that they were anxious about that or anything. Though teachers gave them a lot of homework, they were busier in planning dates and hangouts with friends. Some were getting into petty street fights. Some were looking forward to summer festivals. Not to mention a portion of them left the city with their family to visit some other places.

In short everyone was having fun keeping away from school. Everyone but nine students who just happened to be the most renown in Seiyo High school. Today just happened to be the first Monday of summer vacation. And thus, today is the day that their special session of interacting with each other will start.

In room 213, nine unfortunate students were sitting or scattering across the classroom. They were told to come exactly at ten am because the two teachers were considerate enough to let them have their lazy summer sleep. But the two adults seemed to have made untimeliness a habit of theirs. It was ten twenty now but Nikaidou and Yukari haven't made their presence.

The great Heracles of Seiyo was getting bored waiting for the teachers. He was lonely and bored in his house. So he thought he would be getting light entertainment listening to the populars bickering. But he was let down as none of them were granting his wish. It seemed like they were trying to forget each others' presence.

Souma Kukai looked to and fro and inspected the others. The Radiant Queen seemed to be having useless chats with the student council president. They were so boring. The blue haired black cat was yawning. Seriously? Does he even sleep at night at all?

Prince Charming was looking through his cell phone. Heracles became interested and he looked what the other boy was looking at over the blonde's shoulder since they were sitting near each other. BBC news? The prince was watching news of all things right now.

Kukai looked at the Swan Princess. Her vision was also directed at her cell phone in her hand. What's up with youths these days? They delve themselves in electronic objects rather than socializing in this fine summer day. Yaya was actually looking at some videos of famous ballerinas' performances. Not that Kukai could see that.

Thorn Queen had her eyes closed. She was wearing ear phones and had her eyes closed. Probably she was listening to some music.

Ice Queen was reading a book. Reading even when it's summer vacation made Kukai facaplam. But what caught his attention was that the ice doll was giggling slightly. He was shocked to say the least. This was the first time he had ever heard her giggle or smile. Normally he would see her giving a cold glare or sometimes a smirk. Though the smirk is like a lunar eclipse that appears rarely.

Heracles became interested in what the short blonde was reading that was making her giggle. He was three sits away from Rima. He squinted his eyes to read the title of the book. But the little queen had a Biology book covering the cover of her object of amusement. Kukai got a little annoyed at that. He tried to crane his neck to get a better view. But...he fell from his sit while pursuing his goal. He was so occupied with trying to figure out what book Rima was reading that he didn't realize that he was moving to a fell able position.

Kukai fell from his chair that made a thud sound gaining the attention of the other occupants in the room. All eyes were on him now. Ice Queen was startled at the sudden sound and jumped a little. But she quickly hid her book in her bag and then turned to Heracles.

Kukai was a little shocked as well. Seeing everyone's eyes at him made him a little embarrassed as well. But he quickly shoved that away and stood up. Then he dusted his bottom and turned to Ice Queen.

Before anyone could made any snide comment Kukai blurted out, "You read manga?"

It was directed towards Rima. Rima's eyes widened a little but then she composed herself. "What are you talking about?"

"Must have hit your head," Yaya butted in.

"I saw it. You were reading manga and smiling to yourself like an idiot," Kukai accused. Apparently, while he was falling, he caught a glimpse of the page Rima's eyes were scanning through. He saw pictures painted in black and the page was divided into multiple sections that you would only find in mangas.

"I was not," Rima glared at the chestnut haired boy.

"Were too," the soccer captain argued back.

"Was not," the wavy blonde stood her ground.

"Cool, a form of entertainment," Ikuto commented stretching his limbs a bit. "I was getting rather sleepy."

"Sanjou san," Tadase addressed the president. "Where are the.."

But he was rudely interrupted as the door of room 213 was suddenly opened and in came the long awaited two teachers. Everyone directed their stares at them. Well, stare was a wrong word. It was more like blood freezing death glares.

"Hello everyone?" Nikaidou said unsure. "Good morning?"

"Don't you 'good morning' us," Utau snapped. "You were supposed to be here at ten. Its ten fifty five now."

"W..well, you see," the orange haired teacher began nervously. "I was..um..held back by an old lady because.." Yuu scratched the back of his neck. "She thought I was her long lost darling."

"Considering your look, I wouldn't be shocked if that granny thought you as her uncle," Nagihiko snickered. Nikaidou only shot him a dirty look.

"And why were you late?" Rima asked Yukari venomously.

"I just simply overslept," Yukari said nonchalantly. She wasn't sorry at all that she came nearly one hour late.

"Nee-san," Kairi addressed the red headed female. "How can you oversleep? I woke you up before I left. And that was in eight thirty."

"How long does it take for you to get ready?" Amu asked. Even she was a little pissed off.

"Well, a proper lady always takes her time to get ready," Yukari haughtily replied crossing her arms.

"No, she doesn't," Yaya shot back. "You are just looking for excuses." Yukari just made a 'hmf' sound.

"Alright guys," Nikaidou butted in. "We have already wasted seventy minutes of our precious special class," he said in a cheery voice. "Let's not waste any more and get started."

"Okay everyone, take your seats. And also sit closer," Yukari said when she saw the students not moving an inch from their scattered position.

Everyone just groaned. But after five more minutes everyone rearranged all the seats and sat in a circle that they created in the middle of the classroom much to their dislike. The seating arrangement was like this. First Nikaidou, then to his left was Ikuto, to his left was Utau, then Yukari, then Rima, Kairi, Yaya, Nagihiko, Amu, Kukai and lastly Tadase.

Most of them weren't pleased with this arrangement. Yukari made sure that a certain pink head won't be sitting near her little brother. Utau didn't mind that much about sitting in the middle of the infamous Black Cat and the she-demon teacher. Ikuto felt bored for being beside a certain orange haired teacher.

Rima didn't mind much. Kairi and Tadase were neutral as well. Yaya on the other hand didn't like her position at all. It was no problem that the student council president was sitting at her right. But the fact that the deadly python was on her left side left her cautious all the time.

Nagihiko too seemed unpleased about the fact that he had to sit beside the sparkly candle light. But from time to time his mouth would form a sinister smile that would make all the movie directors chase after him for taking the role of the villain.

The Radiant Queen was feeling uneasy as well. Because Heracles was continuously flirting with her. Of course the soccer captain was known for being a playboy. But normally the populars don't like the presence of other populars and they surely don't flirt with each other.

Kukai on the other hand was enjoying himself. He suddenly had a devious idea. The Radiant Queen last time told them that she would paint their lives. So Kukai just wanted to see if she could really stand them. But after seeing her slight blush, Kukai thought he would have fun painting her cheeks pink instead. He was occasionally blowing on her hair. Or he would take some strands of her hair in his hand and sniff them.

"Would you stop it, Souma san?" Yukari snapped.

"But her hair is just so soft," Kukai whined tugging on her hair a little. Amu untangled Kukai's hand from her hair and used it to hide her slightly red cheeks. (Kind of how Futaba from "Ao Haru Ride" does)

"Alright. Now that everyone has quieted down," Nikaidou began. "Let's start, shall we? No, don't answer that," he quickly added remembering from past experience to not ask them such questions. "First we...how about we tell each other about ourselves? Yes, let's do that."

The students made a face like he was being stupid. "Okay, let's start," the red haired adult commanded.

"What's there to talk about each other? We already know about each other," Rima stated with a bored tone.

"No, no, no, Mashiro san," Nikaidou said with the index finger of his right hand moving and making a 'no' motion. "You guys clearly don't know each other. And besides, it is said that the first step of becoming true friends is to know each other very well."

Everyone groaned. "But sensei," Yaya began. "The teachers should also participate in this and they should start the introduction. Don't you think?"

The others agreed as well. Nikaidou looked at the other teacher for help. But all he got was a 'I am not going first' look from her.

"O..ok," Yuu hesitated. Then he cleared his throat. "I am Nikaidou Yuu, a senior teacher in Seiyo High. I was the only child. Um..my dream was to be a robot mechanics. But...that didn't come true. I..uh...am still unmarried. I do hope that by the end of this year I will get myself a soul mate. Um...that's it."

"That's it?" Kukai asked. "That was so laaame." Yaya and Utau both agreed shaking their heads.

"Quite," the female teacher barked. "Hotori san, you are next."

"But why m." Tadase was cut off by Yukari's stern voice.

"Because you are on Yuu's right," was her reply.

"O..kay then," Prince Charming said a little unsure. "My name is Hotori Tadase. I am a freshman in Seiyo High. I am also an only child. There's also my father and mother in my family. I..wish to become a successful lawyer."

Everyone still stayed quiet for a few seconds hoping he would say a little more. But then Kukai broke the silence. "Man, people can't even introduce themselves in a lively way."

"Well Souma san," Yukari sighed and pushed her glasses up a little. "You are up. Why don't you give us a lively speech?"

Kukai just shrugged. "Name's Souma Kukai. Second year in Seiyo High. Fifth of the five brothers. I lost my parents when I was very young. So I don't know what mother's love is." Saying this, Kukai abruptly stopped. Why the hell was he giving his personal information to these people?

The others were a little shocked at the revelation as well. Kukai continued. "My wish is to become the best soccer player. I wish to get into the national team."

Everyone again waited a few seconds. "Wow, that was such a lively speech with sparkles everywhere," Nagihiko mocked.

"Shut up, cobra," Heracles shouted.

"Now Hinamori san," Nikaidou chirped in before anymore commotion.

"Well..I am Hinamori Amu," Amu began. "A freshman. I really am unsure of what I want to be," she said. Everyone noticed the fact that she was avoiding bringing her family. "When I was little, I thought that by deciding who I want to be I will block all the other paths and courses in life. That I won't get the chance to know this world better." She then smiled. "But there's also a say that a life without an aim is like a ship without a radar. That's true may be. But I am still undecided. Right now, I just want to enjoy myself to the fullest. And..that's it."

"Alright. Fujisaki san," Nikaidou indicated the long haired male to start.

"Fujisaki Nagihiko, first year in Seiyo high," Nagihiko said.

Everyone was expecting him to carry on but he seemed like he was done.

"That's it?" Yaya asked. "It was too short."

"Fujisaki san, introduce yourself properly like the others did," Yukari said. Her brows were twitching a bit. Why couldn't these kids just do it simply? "Say about your family and dreams."

"What's there to talk about my family when I am the only one alive?" Nagihiko shrugged his shoulders. He didn't wear any sad expression while talking about him being the only Fujisaki alive.

Most of the occupants in room 213 wore a pitied expression after the Snake's declaration. "But your moth...OUCh." the Radiant Queen began to say when said snake stepped on the pinkette's foot quite forcefully along with a dangerous glare that seemed to shut the rosette up.

"And as for my dreams, I don't feel comfortable enough to tell you," the long haired male said nonchalantly. "But I do wish to live my life to the fullest," he mimicked Amu and shot her a side way smirk. "By making all your lives miserable that is."

The purple head received glares from all the others. Yaya didn't wait for the teacher to tell her to start. So she started. "Yuiki Yaya, a freshman. My dream is to be a world famous ballerina. I also wish to get into the entertainment industry."

"Hoshina Utau," Utau too didn't wait for anyone. By the order they were going, Kairi, Rima and Yukari were to introduce themselves before the Thorn Queen. But the singer broke the sequence. "A sophomore. I have a brother and a mother but I live alone because I am capable of taking care of myself." Ikuto and Tadase's eyes narrowed a little as Utau intentionally dropped out a member of her family. "My dream is to be a famous singer along with lines to be an actress or a model..I guess. And I really don't think that an ugly duckling can make it to the entertainment industry." She shot Yaya a taunting smile.

"Kairi, you are next," Yukari said before there could be a cat fight.

Kairi pushed up his glasses. "My name is Sanjo Kairi. I skipped a grade in middle school and now I am a freshman in high school. My only family is my elder sister. We don't have any relatives we can rely on. But having only nee-san is more than enough for me."

Yukari shifted a little uncomfortably in her seat. She always felt bitter when the topic of her relatives was brought.

"As for my aim," Kairi continued. "I wish to be a successful engineer. And..well..that's that."

"Well, Mashiro san?" Nikaidou gestured for Ice Queen to start.

"Mashiro Rima, first year," Rima started. "An only child. Wish to be the prime minister so that I will always have slaves to do my deeds." Rima said in the bored tone she always uses.

"Ha, prime minister?" Utau snickered. "I don't think an elementary kid can become a prime minister."

"Well, people can dream," Nagihiko said in an amused tone. "And kids always dream the impossible, don't they?"

"Why you.." the wavy blonde started but was cut off by the red headed teacher's introduction.

"I am Sanjo Yukari. As you can see I am a teacher in this awful school full of demons in student disguise," Yukari said not noticing the stern look she got from her fellow workmate and brother. "Seriously, why did I have to be a teacher? Dealing with these teens gives me nothing but wrinkles and make me look old. I haven't even married yet and I can't have my beauty taken away from me." She whined.

The others who were getting pretty bored now had amusement written in their eyes. "I wished to be an idol when I was in high school. I could dance pretty well too. But the problem was this screeching voice of mine," Yukari went on not noticing that she was criticizing herself. Then she slumped back at her chair a little as she was sitting straight from the time she began her introduction. "Kairi is my only family. I am still single. But I am going to marry pretty soon." She finished and gave a challenging look towards Yuu. "Before certain orange head.'

"You are the last, kitty cat," Heracles said.

Ikuto just shot him a straight look indicating he clearly didn't like the way he was addressed. "But I don't wanna," he whined like a baby turning towards the person sitting on his right. And it was none other than the goofy looking orange haired teacher.

"Now, now, Tsukiyomi san," Nikaidou started. "Everyone did it. You should do it as well. It's not that hard," he was actually cooing the second year student which made some of the populars' lips curved upwards in amusement.

Ikuto just grunted. Then he began in a very bored tone. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Sophomore. I live in a perfectly happy family that consist of a loving couple and their sweet little son and daughter," Ikuto said this in such tone that it was dripping with sarcasm. Most seem oblivious to the fact. But Thorn Queen and Prince Charming just shot him hard looks.

"As for my dream," Ikuto rubbed his chin like he was contemplating something important. "I would like to be a violinist." Black Cat of Seiyo abruptly stopped after saying that. He was shocked and his eyes showed that emotion. Other than the previous queen and prince, another queen who happens to have sakura colored hair noticed that.

When Ikuto was little, his wish was to follow the path of his father and to become a great violinist. He would dream to perform in the same stage as his old man that time. But everything fell apart after that coward of a father ran away. Ikuto's dream broke. Aruto left his violin with Ikuto. No matter how much Ikuto resented his father, he was never able to throw away that old piece of wood. He always held the violin dear to him.

Ikuto didn't have any violin teacher after his father left. But he would always practice regularly alone. He would practice in a lonely park so that no one could hear him. But he never thought of becoming a violinist, not after that man left.

"You play the violin?" Amu asked breaking the cat out of his thoughts. She had a curious expression and her eyes sparkled with excitement. It reminded Ikuto of Utau. When the blonde was little, her eyes shone every time Ikuto played the violin for her.

"Well, they say that cats play the fiddle," Nagihiko commented from beside the pinkette.

"What is a fiddle?" Odette asked tilting her head. Wrong question.

"What? You don't know what a fiddle is?" Heracles stated. "And you are in high school?"

Yaya was going to retort to that when suddenly Ice Queen barged in. "I wonder if you know what that is yourself, cave man."

"Of course I know what that is. It means violin," Kukai defended himself. "My brain cells aren't as defected as yours, Shorty."

Rima only made a 'hmmf' noise and averted her gaze to the side.

"Do you really play the violin?" Amu inquired again. She had a smile on her face.

"No, he can't. That's why he said that," Utau snapped from beside Ikuto.

"Why are being mad?" Amu asked a little annoyed. "I was just curious."

"Well, haven't you heard?" Utau was now looking at her coldly. "Curiosity killed the cat," she stated.

"Now, now," Ikuto intervened. "Don't just kill me off," he said leisurely and repositioned himself resting his legs on his desk bench which is a disrespectful way of sitting in front of the teachers. (You know the kind of bench that consist of a chair and a desk to write on)

"Tsukiyomi san," Yukari glared clearly not a fan of being disrespected. "Sit properly."

Ikuto grudgingly obliged. "Now that our introductions are over," Nikaidou began in a cheery voice. "Let's proceed on to the next game, shall we?"

"It isn't over?" Yaya whined. The others just groaned.

"Now, for this part," Nikaidou carried on. "You will confess the reason why you hate each. The sequence will be the same as before. The only difference is that Yukari, Kairi and I will not participate."

When none started, Yukari suddenly punched or put her hands down on her desk making a thud and startling some of the teens. "Hotori, you start first," the red head demanded. She just wanted to get this over with quickly.

"Why me?" Tadase asked pointing a finger to himself. "It's not fair that I always have to go first."

"Just do it," Yukari stated. "Well then let's try it differently. Mashiro san, how about you start?"

"Ha?" Rima asked raising an eyebrow.

"Tell us why you don't like Hoshina san?" Nikaidou asked.

"What is there to like about her?" Rima asked back.

"That's not an answer, Mashiro san," Yuu said still in a goofy tone. "You know, we are doing this for all of your good. This will help you to know about your own negative qualities. You can come to an understanding with each other and can maybe become good friends."

"Fine," Rima muttered. "If you must know, it was her fault. She started it. She was walking like a blind mole and bumped into me. But she never apologized."

"That's it?" Nikaidou inquired. "You don't like her because she didn't apologize?"

Rima didn't say anymore. Of course with their personality they were bound to dislike each other. Because each of them thought about surviving and they weren't very fond of friendship or kindness.

"Next is Souma san," Yukari declared. "Tell us why you hate Fujisaki san?"

"You broke the sequence," Yaya pointed out. But the teacher didn't pay any attention to her.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kukai started as if the teacher was dumb that she would ask such a thing. "Cobra stole my glory as the sport star. And when I kindly tried to reason with him, he punched me in the face." Kukai was now glaring at the long haired boy who had a very smudge look.

"Your reasons are too petty," Yukari bluntly stated.

"Next up is Fujisaki san," Nikaidou said enthusiastically. He was having fun doing the job of a disclaimer. "Why do you dislike Yuiki san?"

Nagihiko stayed quiet for a few seconds. Yaya, who was sitting beside him, gave him a sharp look. "Because she is a dancer," the purple haired boy suddenly said. His tone was a little serious. "And I hate anything related to dancing."

The atmosphere became a little heavy. Yukari broke the tense mood. "Hinamori san, why do you hate Tsukiyomi san?" she asked.

"I don't hate him now," Amu shrugged her soldiers.

"Why did you hate him before?" Yuu demanded. "Even before you were the neutral one among all nine of you. But I remember you complaining to the principal against him. And for that reason he was suspended for one whole week."

"What?" Ikuto asked surprised. "I was suspended that time? I thought we were having a vacation of some sort."

"Well," the Radiant Queen started. "It was when I was in the second year of middle school," Amu kept her eyes down while explaining. "I was walking down the staircase. Suddenly I had a headache that made me lost my balance. And so I fell. Senpai was at the bottom of the stairs and I landed on him," she looked up and locked gaze with the said teen.

"I said sorry which was really rare considering my then 'Cool and Spicy' persona but senpai didn't care about my apology," Amu stated in a cold and serious tone. "He was too occupied into insulting me and creating a scene where many students gladly took the seats of audiences. I might say senpai, you have a storage of colorful words."

"What did he say?" Odette asked becoming interested.

"Something along the lines of the candle light throwing herself at any man she sees," Snake replied. Amu shot the boy beside her a dirty look. "What?" Nagihiko asked with a smirk. "I was one of the respectable audiences there and the show was pretty enjoyable."

"Okay, Yuiki," Yukari directed her gaze at the ballerina. "Your reason for resenting Hotori san?"

"He said bad things behind my back," Yaya curtly replied.

"What bad things?" Nikaidou pressed on.

"He called me insensitive, spoilt bitch," Yaya glared hard at the blonde boy.

"I never used the 'b' word," Tadase quickly defended himself. "And I said that to you directly. I wasn't talking behind your back."

"Of course you did," Yaya shot back. "You were facing my back then. I made sure of that."

Others just sweat dropped. They didn't seem like the all powerful populars right. It was like they had an 180 degree turn or something.

"Hoshina san," Kairi who was silent the whole time suddenly said. "Why is it that you hate Amu san?"

Everyone noted the fact that Kairi was in first name basis with the Radiant Queen. Yukari didn't seem too pleased.

"She just has this charisma that makes you want to hate her," Utau replied swiftly.

"No, she doesn't," Kairi defended his friend. Yukari just gave her brother a hard look though the later seemed oblivious.

"But a fortune teller once told me that I have the charisma of making friends sleeping within me," Amu replied calmly.

"Seriously you believed in fortune tellers?" Utau asked as if it was the most absurd thing to do. "What they say is nothing but made up stories."

"But her predictions are true," Amu shot back. For some strange reason she seemed to defend the old lady whom she called a faker when she was little. "She said that I would fall into a big accident and I di..d," Amu slowed down when she remembered what she was telling.

"Well, I just hate you because I hate you," the diva began. "There's no specific reason behind that."Judging by what the others have said, they don't need any excuse either to despise each other."

Amu wasn't satisfied with the pig tailed blonde's answer. "Is there really no specific reason why you hate me?" She asked seeming a little down. "I know I wasn't the most open with others back then. I complained against Tsukiyomi senpai and pulled a prank against Souma senpai. I also attempted to pull one against Fujisaki san though it was a failure," Amu confessed.

"What?" Kukai shouted. "You pulled a prank against me?" He was shocked because he doesn't remember the candle light ever trying to bring him down. On the other hand, Nagihiko gave an evil smile because he caught on what the pinkette was going to pull at him and destroyed her plan.

Amu glared at Kukai for being interrupted. Then she looked back at Utau. "But I clearly don't remember doing anything to you," she said. Utau didn't reply.

Again the atmosphere became moody. "Alright, everyone," Yukari again broke the tense silence like before. "Time's up. We are done for today."

"But I didn't get my chance to say whom I hate and why," Ikuto whined. What was up with his whining today?

"Finally," Rima muttered.

"Okay children," Yuu said in a cheery voice. "Everyone is to gather again here the day after tomorrow exactly at the same place and same time."

"Just make sure you are not one hour late next time," Yaya remarked.

* * *

Nagihiko was walking out of Seiyo Hospital. The blue sky now had an orange hue indicating that it was getting late. Nagihiko didn't hurry or anything. What's the point? There wasn't anyone waiting for them.

He had a talk with the doctors today. They couldn't say anything to him. It was likely his mother would never wake up. Maybe one day Nagi would come to visit his mother in the hospital and the men in white would declare her dead.

Nagihiko stopped in his trucks. No, he couldn't think like that. That's what he feared most. He couldn't just let his mother go. No, not before apologizing for that day.

"Oka san," Nagihiko mumbled looking at the now orange sky. His face now bore the expression of a child who is about to cry. "Please, forgive me."

* * *

Yaya was sitting alone on the couch watching the television. Though what she was doing was just rummaging through the channels and not watching anything. There was no one at home other than her though it was nine pm. Why you ask? Because earlier that day while she was taking her special summer class, her parents along with her brother went to Hawaii for their family vacation.

Yaya was silent. Her lips weren't quivering with rage or sadness like they would have normally been. But she did feel a little sad.

"How can Hoshina hold herself composed?" Yaya asked thin air. Her voice was drowning out by the anime song that was being played on TV. "She lives by herself. Doesn't she feel lonely?"

Yaya twisted in the couch and was now in a laying position. "The Snake," she mumbled. She was hugging the cushion now. "He too doesn't have anybody. And it's worst that his family is dead." She clutched the cushion tighter.

"So what they say is right. They say when you try to understand someone else's pain, your own pain becomes minor," Yaya looked up at the ceiling. "Even though I don't like my family that much, I can never think of a life of complete solitude."

* * *

Amu was rummaging through her room and looking for a box that contained some of her things from middle school.

"Found it," she cried out in joy as she pulled out a trunk looking box from under her bed. This box contained many things and the first thing that would caught your eye was s brown teddy bear that seemed worn out. It seemed like it was old.

"Hi Mr Bear," Amu hugged the bear and continued searching for what she was looking for. Then she pulled out another small box from the trunk. She put the bear on the bed and opened the lid of the small box. Inside were many different color hair clips all shaped liked an 'X'. These were 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu's signature hair clip. After she took on the title Radiant Queen, she never used them. Mainly because her mother bought all of them when she was little and Amu was trying to disrespect that woman. (In anime, Amu used the X clips even when she was four or five and Midori dressed her elder daughter up in Goth Lolita style)

"These are the infamous X clips," Amu mumbled to no one. Then she went in front of the dressing table and wore two red X clips on either side of her. As it was past nine pm, she was wearing her pajamas. The reflection that stared back at her wasn't the same from her middle school. The X clips did give her somewhat of a rebellious look. But she seemed livelier from her middle school counterpart. She looked a little pale and skinny as well. But she decided not to dwell on that.

Her cell phone vibrated a little indicating she had a message. It was from Rika.

_"Amu sama, there's a circus we all want to go tomorrow. We are all going to meet at the station at ten. The color theme is red. Make sure you make it on time. We are going to have so much fun."_

Amu smiled a little. Summer classes will cover three days a week. And the rest of week she can hang out with her friends. She went to her closet and opened it. In it were two kinds of dresses. One section held dresses with frills that Radiant Queen now wears. And the other side held punk Lolita style dresses that were the signature style for Cool and Spicy Hinamori.

Amu took out a red checkered shirt and a black skirt along with a red belt. She also decided for red socks and silver X clip for tomorrows hang out.

_"No matter how I look outside_," Amu thought. _"I will still be me on the inside. I want to wear pink and frilly dresses. I also want to try on my past style. I don't want to be caged by any rule or fear. Everything I was scared of up until now, I want to forget about all the anxieties._"

Turning the light off, the pink haired girl made herself comfortable under her blanket. She forgot to put her teddy bear in the trunk again so she hugged it. _"Rather than living for the day after tomorrow, I just want to smile today._"

* * *

Utau was laying in her bed. It was past ten thirty. The lights were turned off indicating that she was trying to sleep. But her eyes were open.

_"Is there really no specific reason why you hate me?"_** (Amu)**

"Of course, there is," Utau mumbled clutching the side pillow to her chest. "You have what I don't have," Utau sat up in the bed. "You have your father." Her eyes darkened a little. Then she sighed. "You have friends that seem very close."

Utau slumped back and laid down again. "But most importantly, can you act like that?" The blonde closed her eyes. "How can you act so cheerful? How can you change so dramatically? How can you..how can you...how can I have the courage to change? I too want to enjoy life. I too want to live with my family. I want to go back to the days where father, mother, brother and I can all laugh and smile whole heartedly."

Utau turned sides. "Hinamori, you said you would color our lives." Utau opened her eyes and now looked at the starry sky through the closed glass window. "When will you actually start?"

* * *

The next day came and went pretty quickly. Amu had fun going to the circus with her friends. Needless to say, her friends got a shock when they saw her in her Cool and Spicy form. They were panicking when they thought about their queen reverting back to an antisocial being. But eventually they calmed down. The rest of the day went smooth for them.

* * *

Yaya was in her ballet school. She had ballet practice the days when she didn't need to go to summer class. Her day also went simply.

* * *

Utau too had to go to Easter for her vocal training. They were going to release an album for summer and Utau along with two other girls were chosen for this project.

* * *

Kukai just passed the day by doing his part time job and watching a movie. He worked as a part timer in a super market.

* * *

Nagihiko went to visit his mother in the morning. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw the machine showing his mother's weak heartbeat. Later he went to his part time job. He works in a clothing store in the biggest shopping mall in Seiyo.

* * *

Tadase passed his day at his home doing his homework. His mother left for her father's home that morning.

* * *

Kairi was with his sister. Yukari and he was invited by Nikaidou to the aquarium. It was more likely Yuu wanted to ask Yukari to a date. But he didn't left Kairi because he would be all alone in the house.

Kairi sweat dropped. His sister and teacher were now arguing and causing a scene. Some people were staring at the couple's fight. Majority of the audiences seemed on Yukari's side even when they have no idea what the argument was about. So in the end, Nikaidou was the one who said sorry because of the pressure from the audiences even when he did nothing wrong.

* * *

Rima was closed up in her room. Her parents were fighting like usual this morning before they left for their office. Now the chibi blonde was reading a book. It was the same book that Heracles had seen yesterday and said that it was manga. It was actually gag manga.

Rima giggled thinking about the shocked expression on her senpai's face. It was refreshing.

* * *

As for Ikuto, he also passed a portion of the day by working his part time job. He works in a music shop in the same shopping mall as Nagihiko. And the rest of the day he spent feeding the stray cats and kittens in the park and by sleeping. He avoided any and all kinds of attempt taken by his father to get to know his son better.

* * *

The next day came very quickly. It was nine fifty five. That means there's five more minutes before the class starts. There were only three people in 213. One was the always punctual student council president. But the other two were the one who came one hour late the previous day, Yukari and Yuu.

"They are late today," Nikaidou commented looking at his watch. His watch was seven minutes fast than the usual time.

"Oh, they will get special treatment today for being late," Yukari said in a smug tone. She seemed to have an evil smile gracing her face. "Today is going to be so much fu~n," she said in a singsong tone. The other two males present only sweat dropped.

On the teacher's desk there was a bag. And the bag seemed to be full of clothes. Only a white and frilly dress that was at the top could be seen. And by the looks of it, the dress seemed to be a wedding dress?

Just what is the red haired teacher planning?

* * *

**Sooo?**

**What do you guys think? How was it? It didn't turn out like the way I wanted it to. But...tell me what you think. I actually had a lot of trouble to get into their characters, the characters I created the time I started writing this fic. But I hope I haven't disappointed you.**

**And for my guest reviewer Rika, I am so sorry that I let your hopes down. Actually I deleted my "SORRY" notice chapter. I didn't think it would show as a new update. Hope you like this update.**

**Okay everyone, review and let me know what you think. But, please, no flames. I can't take criticism or insult even from my teachers.**

**Bye Bye. Mata ashita ne.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I got really disheartened. Because I got only two reviews in last chapter. I am sure I had a lot of readers last time I checked. Well...here is the chapter.**

**Warning: This chapter contains harmless flirting and too much OOCness.**

* * *

Tadase was the first one to arrive. He arrived exactly at ten.

"You are late, Hotori san?" Nikaidou informed.

"But sensei," Tadase said sincerely. "I am just on time." He pointed to his own watch and the classroom clock.

"Ahh..well," Nikaidou scratched his head for accusing the blonde and were looking for an excuse when another person came. It was none other than Black Cat.

"Yo," he greeted and lazily dragged himself inside the classroom. He inspected the classroom once. Then he faced the teachers. "Am I early or was today a holiday?" He asked.

"No, you are not early," Kairi stated pushing up his glasses. "You are actually two minutes late. And no, today is not a holiday. At least not for you."

Ikuto scowled. The door was open since the blue haired teen didn't close it. What was the point of closing the door when there wouldn't be anyone in the school other than eleven people in room 213? So another person entered the room through the open door.

The Thorn Queen walked inside with a pissed off expression. She went to a nearby seat and dropped herself on it with a low thud. Then she looked at the surroundings. All the others didn't come. But what caught her eyes was that the student seats were dragged to the corners creating a free space in the middle of the class. It was like someone was going to dance in the middle.

"What's wrong, Utau?" Yukari asked a little concerned. She didn't seem to care that she addressed a student by their first name.

"That nerve of that guy," Utau scoffed. "How dare he try to hit on me?" When Utau was walking to school, a guy, probably from another school tried to flirt with her. He put his arm around the blonde's shoulder and said something like going to the movies. Utau wasn't in a good mood when she woke up and this guy made her mood even bitterer. So she did the thing what she would naturally do in this kind of situations. She punched him directly in the face making his nose bloodied.

"Anyway, what's with this set up?" the only present queen asked the teachers gesturing to the cramped up seats in the corners.

"Oh, these?" Yukari squealed. It was so weird to see the red head to squeal like a high school girl catching a glimpse of their crush. "You will see," she said in an overly happy tone. Ikuto and Utau didn't take it too well. Neither did Tadase.

"Has the world come to an end?" A new voice asked from the doorway shocked. He was indicating towards Yukari's weird behavior. It was none other than the Heracles of Seiyo. "Or have you simply gone mad?" He then entered the room and looked at the decorations of the seats weirdly. "What's with all these?"

"Souma san," Nikaidou cut in. "You are late," he scolded. But even Yuu was a little nervous about what Yukari was trying to do even though he was one of the masterminds behind the plan.

"So you guys aren't one hour late?" Odette asked as she entered the classroom. Then she looked at the classroom suspiciously.

"No, we aren't, Yuiki san," Nikaidou replied. "And you are late." Yaya only 'hmph'ed.

Two more students entered the room at the same time. They were the deadly Snake and the short Ice Queen. The taller had a pleasant smile on his lips while the later seemed pissed and covered in dirt. She also had a plastic bag in her hand. You could make out some flowers inside.

"Good to see you could join us," Yukari stated coldly but still had a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I would have been on time if it was not for this stupid reptile," Rima stated dangerously while glaring at the one who arrived with her. On the other hand, Nagihiko seemed even more amused seeing the wavy blonde seethe.

"Really? What did you do cobra?" Kukai asked getting interested. He received a hard look from Ice Queen but paid it no heed.

"Oh, I did nothing," Nagihiko stated with a mocking smile. "I was only watching baby's first step. Oh, how clumsy they are when they learn how to walk. Sometimes they smash their faces to the ground and eat up the dirt."

This is what actually happened. Rima was coming to the school. Her fan boys came to her. They suddenly gave her flowers. For what reason, Rima doesn't know. It wasn't Valentine's Day or flower giving day or anything. Nevertheless, they gave her flowers and escorted her to the school. After they left, suddenly a voice made a snide remark which was directed toward the blonde. Rima turned around to see it was none other than the reptile of Seiyo.

The blonde doll tried to ignore him and started for the doomed classroom when all of a sudden she...tripped. No, she didn't trip. Someone made her trip. Nagihiko was sticking one of his legs out tripping Rima. Rima became angry and tried to hurt the boy before her. She went for a punch to his smirking face. But he just dodged. And Rima tripped on thin air this time and..fell again thus getting dirt in her wavy long hair and face. Even her uniform was a little dirty.

"Well, it's no surprise that you are so clumsy, ice doll," Yaya snickered.

The last one of the populars entered the classroom panting. "Sorry, I am late," the Radiant Queen said.

"So nice of you to join us, Hinamori san," Yukari growled. "I thought you went and died and didn't inform us."

"Nee san," Kairi warned. Yukari only looked away from her brother.

"Sorry but you will have to bear with me for a little longer," Amu stated with a smile. Then she looked around the classroom. "Is anything happening today?" She asked curiously.

Yukari forgot about her distastefulness towards the strawberry head and started chuckling. This left the populars shocked. And warning bells started ringing inside their heads. The chuckles turned into full blown laughter.

"I really don't like this," Yaya muttered out loud.

"The world is coming to an end," Kukai stated leisurely but he too was freaking out.

"Just what are you planning?" Utau asked irritated.

"Oh Utau," Yukari said cheerfully breaking out of her maniac laughter. Most occupants of the room were shocked to hear the flame headed teacher call the Thorn Queen by her first name. "We are going to have so much fun today." She giggled scaring the teens even more. "We are going to play dress up."

Everyone was silent. Their brains were trying to process what their teacher had just said. Even Tadase, the straight A holder took his time to realize what had being said.

"You are clearly joking," Rima said bored after composing herself. "Or you are clearly mad."

But Yukari was already fishing out some blue and pink envelops from her purse ignoring the short blonde.

"You are kidding, right?" Kukai's voice seemed desperate. "Answer us!"

"No, I am not," Yukari stated with a sweet smile which was totally out of her character and handed Kukai a blue envelope.

Kukai eyed the object handed to him suspiciously and tried to tear off the seal but Yukari smacked his hand. "You will open when I will tell you to," she warned dangerously.

Then she turned towards Nikaidou. "Yuu," she called. Her eyebrows frowned in annoyance. "Help me distribute these."

"Oh..right," Nikaidou scratched the back of his head clumsily and took the pink envelops from Yukari. He gave them to the four teen age girls receiving glares from three of them. Though the Radiant Queen tried to smile when she received her letter, all she gave was a nervous chuckle.

Yukari distributed to the boys. Ikuto took his and inspected the object lazily. Tadase seemed very nervous as if the envelop held his job confirmation letter or something. Nagihiko smiled darkly showing that he clearly wanted to snap the teachers' necks.

"Here is yours, Kairi," Yukari cheerfully handed her brother one as well. She still had a few more envelops in her hands. Nikaidou too had spare envelops after giving the girls each their own.

"What?" Kairi was surprised. "Nee san, you didn't say anything about me participating in your..games." Kairi wasn't fond of dress up games and he didn't want to know what his sister's way of fun was.

"I didn't say you couldn't join," Yukari replied. She was still in her happy world. "And I always wanted to dress you up." Kairi just couldn't turn down his sister's overly sparkly eyes.

"Al right," Yukari clapped gaining everyone's attention. "You have all received envelopes. Inside you will find a piece of paper where you will find the mention of a character. Like if it's written 'Add honey to remove the bitterness of life', it will mean a chef."

Everyone sweat dropped. "Only a stupid chef would say that," Ikuto pointed out.

"Be quite," Yukari snapped. Then she went back to her happy mode. "As I was saying, the character you will get, you would have to dress up as them. Now, ladies first. Girls, what did you get?"

"So I am assuming that giant bag has the objects of our doom," Utau stated pointing a finger towards the teacher's desk where the bag was kept.

"Very good, Utau," Yukari nodded. "Open up and tell us what you got," she was practically squealing.

The blonde pig tailed girl only scowled and ripped open the letter and took out a piece of paper. Then she furrowed her eyebrows and read out the content loudly.

"I am a descendent of heaven came down to earth to erase your love troubles." That's what was written.

"What the heck is this?" Utau grumbled.

"Isn't it great, Utau?" Yukari was hugging the violet eyed girl from behind. "You got the angel. I always wanted to see you dress up as an angel." The female teacher let the girl go. "Actually I had you in mind when I borrowed these dresses."

"How can it mean an angel?" Kukai asked. But he was ignored.

"Aren't you getting too buddy buddy with the thorny?" Yaya pointed out the unspoken question going through most of the populars' minds. But she too was ignored.

"Borrowed?" Ice Queen asked.

"Yes, Mashiro san," Nikaidou answered when it was obvious that the read head wouldn't since she was busy in taking out the angel's outfit from her giant bag.

"You see, yesterday we ran into a high school friend of ours." Nikaidou began. The populars wanted to ask why they were together when they already had a fairly good idea about the topic. So they ignored it. Besides, they were much into knowing the reason behind their soon to be doom.

"She is a famous designer now," Yuu went on. "She was working on a project last month. She designed these dresses (gesturing towards the bag) for a school play. But unfortunately the school play got cancelled. So Yukari asked if we could borrow them a little and have fun. Then we would return the dresses."

"I am guessing you are only going to have fun with dressing us up and not going to force us to school play, no?" Nagihiko asked with a creepy smile that held a dangerous aura.

"Oh, hell no," Yukari was back to her usual self. "A school play with only nine people is too boring. And I don't want to have any wrinkles by guiding you pests."

"But your face is already marred with a lot of wrinkles," Odette said.

"Yuiki san, open your paper," Nikaidou cut in before Yukari could start a tantrum.

"Fine," Yaya grunted. Then she took out a piece of paper and read what was writen silently. Her face showed only confusion.

"What is it?" Amu asked curiously. Yaya just looked at the pinkette and showed her what was written since the bubble gum haired girl was standing just beside her. "It doesn't make any sense," the ginger head grumbled.

"Welcome back, master," Radiant Queen read out loud. "That's what is written here."

"So...what does it mean?" Kukai asked furrowing his brows in confusion. He too didn't get it.

"As expected. The ugly duckling and sucker boy didn't get it," Nagihiko remarked with a smirk. "It's obvious that it's indicating a maid."

"Maid?" Yaya and Amu repeated.

"Very good, Fujisaki san," Nikaidou nodded in agreement. "It is indeed a maid."

Yaya face palmed. A maid? She would cosplay a low character as a maid. Oh god! She hated these teachers.

"Amu san," Kairi addressed politely. "What did you get?"

"Oh," Amu brought out the small piece of paper and read it. Then her face turned scarlet. "Um..it says...um..I do." The bubble gum head replied shyly.

"What does it indicate?" Tadase blurted out. He was actually quite interested in knowing what the changed queen would dress up as.

Amu just gave the prince a look that clearly said 'Really?'. "It means a bride," she replied. Her cheeks were still tinted a light pink.

"Bride? How so?" Tadase couldn't help but ask.

Everybody gave the prince 'How dense can you be?' look. Rima decided to explain the blonde boy. "When a bride walks down the aisle and the priest asks if she would take some jackass as her lawfully wedded husband, what would be her reply?" She asked. Her eyebrows were twitching in irritation. This boy had the best grades among all of them. Well, except the glasses president. But how can he not get it?

"Umm...I do?" Tadase answered unsure.

"Very good, Hinamori san," Nikaidou chipped in. "You get to be the bride. Now lastly, Mashiro san?"

"What?" Rima asked bored.

"What are you going to play as?" The orange head asked still in that goofy voice of his.

Rima with much distaste opened the envelop and inspected the piece of paper. "It says," Rima stopped and scrunched her eyebrows. "Arrr, thr treasure be mine? What's this? Pirate accent?"

"Congratulation," Yuu clapped. "You are going to be the pirate."

Rima scoffed. But she didn't get the chance to state her distaste as Yukari took four smaller bags in her hands that must have been in the giant bag and told all the girls to follow her to girls' changing room.

When Yukari and the girls were about to leave the red head turned sideways to face the males. "By the way Kairi, what did you get?" She asked.

"It says 'May God bless you'," Kairi read out. "A priest, right?" He asked.

Yukari nodded and sighed in relief. "At least you didn't get the groom," she stated. "Yuu, make sure they are all dressed up before we are back," she ordered the male teacher and with that the females left.

* * *

In the boys' changing room, Nikaidou was having a hard time convincing the Black Cat to wear a white tuxedo. (You know changing rooms where boys and girls change into their PE uniforms in Japan.) The other four boys were already in their costumes and were wearing socks, boots or other accessories.

Kairi was wearing a white long robe that reached his ancles and a white hat with a see through white cloth. (The priest dress from 07 Ghost. I think all of you have an idea now.)

Nagihiko was wearing a black butler suit and his long hair was tucked behind the coat. (Same dress as Sebastian from Black Butler) His golden eyes were shining mischievously giving him a demonic look.

Beside him were a devil with two black horns on his head and two black devil wings on his back. There was also a devil tail with the costume but Heracles decided to go without the tail because... the tail went limp and it kind of destroyed the fiery look the devil possessed. He was also wearing red contact lenses.

And then there was Prince Charming. He was wearing a red police uniform from the past. **(Sorry I am bad at describing. Tadase's costume is the same as the police uniform or military uniform from 'Pirates of the Carrabin'.)**

"Come on, Tsukiyomi san," Nikaidou said. "You get to be the lucky groom. Now wear the suit before your bride comes down the aisle." But Ikuto wasn't listening. It would destroy his image and reputation as the rebellious cat. Not that he cared for that reputation. But he just didn't want to give the teachers the satisfaction of dressing him up.

"Well, if the kitty doesn't want to be the groom," Kukai dressed as devil came to the two. "I wouldn't mind becoming one," he stated with a smirk. His now red eyes made it look more mischievous. "Then I get to have a little fun with my soon to be wife."

The others were busy in getting themselves fully ready and didn't seem to notice the three. Ikuto eyed the devil wearily. Then he snatched the groom costume from Nikaidou and went to another corner.

"Very good, Souma san," Nikaidou nodded his head in approval. "You made Tsukiyomi san change his mind."

"Ha? But I really wanted to be the groom," Kukai confessed. "It would have been nice to play with the bride," his red devil eyes shone with excitement. "Her face would have made such amusing expressions and colors." Kukai licked his lips. "It would have been delicious."

Nikaidou sweat dropped. It seemed like Souma san was doing his in his devil act quite nicely.

When all the boys were completely ready, Yukari came with the girls. Talk about such perfect timing. All of them reunited in room 213.

Utau was wearing a white dress with long angel wings. (Seraphic Charm dress) Yaya was wearing a black maid dress. (Misaki's maid dress from Maid Sama) Amu was wearing a long white sleeveless wedding dress. (Amulet Fortune dress) She seemed quite uneasy as it was a sleeveless dress and her shoulder can be seen.

And lastly Rima was wearing a two piece dress. It consisted of a dirty navy blue colored skirt the same size as her school skirt. The top was a fading blue colored short sleeved top with white stripes that showed her stomach. And Rima wasn't fond of showing her stomach. She also had a piece of cloth with a danger symbol in place of her usual black ribbon on her head. **(Like I said, I am actually horrible in describing clothes and such.)**

"Seems like all of you are ready," Yukari noted. "So let's get on with the show." And she was back to squealing.

"Ano," Tadase said. "I am sorry to ask but what kind of a show was that school trying to play? I mean we have bride and groom, angel and devil, maid and butler, pirate, police and a priest. These characters don't match up in a play."

"Well, Hotori san," Nikaidou started. He was scratching the back of his neck. "The play was actually pretty stupid. That's why the show got cancelled."

Yukari's eyes were now shinning mischievously. "Yuu, do you have the script?" She asked with stars in her eyes.

"I only have the draft," Yuu answered. "Why?"

Yukari didn't answer. The stars in her eyes sparkled more fiercely making all the populars shiver.

"No way in hell we are playing the play," Rima growled.

"You said you wouldn't force us to play," Utau stated coldly.

"Oh my dear students," Yukari said making the teens ever more weary. She never addressed her students as 'dear'. "We said we wouldn't force you to perform in school play. But we never said we couldn't play in here, in this very classroom."

"What makes you sure we will abide by what you say?" Nagihiko asked with a cold smile. Well it was in the middle of a smile and a smirk.

Yukari suddenly got her cell phone out of her purse and **CLICK**. She took a photo of all the populars plus Kairi just like that. "You wouldn't want this to go to the public, now do you?" Yukari asked with a smirk showing the new taken photo in her phone.

"You wouldn't," Kukai stated. But his voice showed a little nervousness.

"Oh, but we will," Nikaidou answered showing his phone to the teens. While the others were busy with Yukari, Nikaidou took out his phone and took quite a few photos without the students noticing.

Others growled. "Now, now, kids," Nikaidou said taking his glasses off. It gave him a dark look. **(Kyaa! I love dark Nikaidou.)** "You don't happen to forget what will happen if you disobey us, now have you?" He asked in a smooth and dark voice. "You would have to repeat a year and bear with us for another dreadful year."

"But that's misuse of power," Tadase accused weekly. But he was ignored.

"Now kids," Yukari began. "The sooner we start, the sooner we can finish. So let's get started. Yuu, tell them their parts in the act."

Nikaidou took out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and unfolded it. He wore his glasses. "Well, the story starts like this," he began reading. "The bride and groom are getting married. The priest is there for the job. But the groom doesn't like the bride."

Amu puffed her cheeks hearing that. Ikuto catching her expression looked amused.

"Suddenly the pirate comes," Nikaidou went on. "And kidnaps the groom? The police follows the pirate and he falls for the bride. Meanwhile the priest gets upset because he was interrupted but he falls for the pirate?" Nikaidou looked puzzled as he read the script.

"What? I am going to be kidnapped by this Shorty?" Ikuto asked lazily pointing towards Rima.

Rima got angry as she was called a Shorty but quelled her anger. "Why would a pirate kidnap a freaking groom of all things?" She asked facing the teachers. "I could do much better things like hunting treasures or murdering a kingdom."

"Well," Yukari said. "We have heard of pirates kidnapping princesses or brides. Since the pirate in our story is a girl of course she is going to kidnap a boy."

"Unless she is homosexual," Nagihiko added throwing an amused look at Rima.

"So..Shorty loves kitty in the story?" Kukai asked receiving glares from both the pirate and the groom.

"Yes," Nikaidou said a little annoyed. "And don't interrupt. As I was saying, the priest falls for the pirate. The angel comes to solve the confusions and love problems. But the groom falls hard for the angel. The devil follows the angel to cause havoc on earth. But he falls for the bride."

"And the cycle goes on," Utau muttered.

Nikaidou gave the blonde a hard look. "The devil tries to take away the bride by force but the butler and maid come to stop him. The maid immediately falls for the devil while the angel falls for the butler. The bride also has her eyes on the butler but the butler loves the maid," Nikaidou finished.

Everyone had an 'O' expression. "This is so stupid," Yaya whined.

"That's it?" Kairi asked. He was silent the whole time. Even though he knew a little of what his sister would be doing, he didn't know about this crazy school play. "No specified dialogues?"

"No. You will use your own imagination to fill in. Now get into your acting," Yukari directed. "Unless you want these on facebook," she said gesturing to her cell phone.

Everyone grunted but complied. First Ikuto and Amu stood in the center of the room. Everyone moved to the side to give the bride and the groom space. Both of them were facing the other direction.

"Action," Nikaidou said. "I always wanted to do that," he added in a cheery voice.

Amu was nervous. She was never in a school play before. In this kind of situation, her Cool and Spicy act would be handy. But she vowed not to use this. She took a deep breath.

"Today I am getting married," the Radiant Queen began. She gulped after the first sentence and turned to the groom. He was still facing away from her. "I am supposed to be the happiest woman on earth. Why don't I feel happy?" She asked grimly and turned her back to Ikuto as well. "My soon to be husband seemed to be treating me coldly. Why?" Her voice was barely above a whisper and she was fidgeting with her gloved fingers.

Ikuto tuned to face Amu but found her back facing him. Without warning he twirled the bride to face him. As Amu was wearing high heels, she lost her balance. But Ikuto had a strong hold on both her shoulders' and steadied her. As she was wearing sleeveless dress, Ikuto's hands were touching her bare shoulders making the bubblegum head blush.

"Oh dear wife, don't be sad," Ikuto said softly still holding the bride in the same position. He didn't know why the Radiant Queen's face was a little pink but he seemed to take a liking to the color. "If it wasn't for the stupid plot, I wouldn't betray you."

"Why?" Amu asked confusedly dropping the bride act. Mr Black Cat never was fond of her. So why would he act nicely if the story plot wasn't so messed up?

"Well," Ikuto thought up of an excuse quickly. "Think about all the things we could do tonight if we were to get married," his voice was a soft whisper. But in the silent room, everyone heard it loud and clear. They all had a shocked expression plastered on their faces.

The moment Amu realized what the cat tried to inquire; she shoved off his hands from her shoulders and faced the opposite direction. Her face was now looking like a bright ripe tomato. "He..hentai," she poorly screamed.

"What are you so embarrassed about?" Ikuto whispered into her ear making her shiver. "Remember the time when you flirted with me?"

"Me?" Amu asked confusedly turning to face him. And she had to take a step back because the groom was so close. "Don't j..just speak nonsense," she stuttered.

"But I am not lying," Ikuto said in a semi serious tone. "The time when you returned to school after you suspendition, weren't you trying to make me fall for you?"

**(In chapter 8, Amu teased Ikuto when he didn't take his hands away from Amu's grasp and asked him if he had fallen for her already. Just reminding you guys.)**

Everyone listened on to the play with great interest. Things were turning out to be quite interesting.

"No," Amu replied.

"Oh really?" Ikuto asked putting the bride's chin between his thumb and forefinger. Oh he was enjoying this far too much.

"That's enough," said a stern voice. It was Kairi, the priest. "No flirting in my church," he said pushing up his glasses. Truth was that he was actually getting a little uncomfortable with the way Black Cat was acting towards his friend.

"But they are going to kiss in your church," Yaya said.

Kairi paid her no heed. "Now say the vows," he directed.

"Um...what am I suppose to say?" Ikuto asked Yukari. "The story says I don't want to get married."

"Seems like the groom has nothing to say," Kairi informed. "Does the bride wish to say anything?"

Amu made a small no motion by shaking her head.

"Well then," Kairi cleared his throat. "Do you, Hinamori Amu take Tsukiyomi Ikuto as your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"You actually memorized the full wedding vow?" Nagihiko asked the student council president.

"For what reason?" Kukai asked. Then he gave a Cheshire like grin. "Don't tell me glasses boy here dreams of getting married at such a young age?"

"No, Souma senpai," Kairi replied. "The vow is mentioned in a novel in first year curriculum. You should have read it last year, right?"

Kukai stayed silent.

Amu was silent as well. "Well, do you?" The priest asked the strawberry bride again.

"Well...I ...I," Amu was hesitating. "I...I d." And she was rudely cut off by someone laughing.

"Ha ha ha," Mashiro Rima, the pirate entered the play laughing in an evil way. "Well, well, well," she said venomously when her laughter died down. "Aren't we having fun getting married?"

Again everyone had an 'O' expression. The Ice Queen who always had her lips in a straight line and a cold look plastered on her face was acting like an actual villain. She got into her role quite well.

"Oh no, it's a pirate," Amu made a panicked expression. "Someone help us."

"What do you think you are doing in my church?" Kairi growled.

Rima threw the priest a smirk. "What do you think?" She asked. Her eyes had a mischievous glint. "I am taking the groom."

"Why? Why do want to take my soon to be husband?" Amu asked with false concern. Comparing to Rima, her acting was quite immature.

"For what else?" Rima asked back. "To tie him up and drop him into the sea of course."

Nikaidou sweat dropped. "You are supposed to be in love with the groom, Mashiro san," he reminded the short pirate. Rima only 'hmph'ed.

"Kairi," Yukari called. "You were supposed to woo the pirate," she directed her brother.

Kairi made a dumb expression. How was he supposed to do that? His social skills were bad enough but his flirting skill was actually zero.

Tadase saved the priest from his misery as he walked up to the four in the middle. "That's enough, you stinking pirate," Tadase said in a stern voice. "Your reign of evil ends now." **(You know the same voice Tadase uses to say 'Tsukiyomi Ikuto' in anime)**

"Who are you calling stinking, you pathetic excuse of a law enforcer?" Rima growled. "I will have your head cut off and keep it as a trophy. I will make sure that sirens would eat up your deformed body with great satisfaction."

"So violent," Yaya muttered from the sidelines.

"It's just a kid throwing a tantrum," Nagihiko said from beside the maid.

Rima was about to retort to that but Kairi cut her off. "I wouldn't allow any bloodshed in my church," he stated. He still couldn't play the part of falling for the pirate.

"Oh Mr Police," Amu said as she took both of Tadase's hands in her own. As she looked at the ruby eyed boy with somewhat of an innocent expression, Tadase couldn't help but blush.

Amu looked gorgeous in the wedding dress. And the different colored four leaf clover hair clip complimented her hair perfectly.

"Please help me in my distress," Amu begged. "The sea witch is planning to take my husband away."

"I am not Ursela," Rima replied irritated.

Tadase then remembered that the plot says that he falls for the bride. So with much difficulty and embarrassment he said out, "You know, if...if your husband doesn't appreciate you...you..you don't need...him." Then he looked at the ground. "If you want...I could arrange..a ship for us...to run away together."

"Haaa?" Amu acted confused.

"Oh my, what a terrible love maze you mindless fools have created!" Utau got tired of waiting and decided to enter the spot light. "It's a disgrace in the name of love. As a love angel, I can't let you retards taint the purity of love," Utau said in her usual haughty voice. But she pointed a finger towards the five in stage members accusingly.

"Are you sure you posing as an angel haven't destroyed the angels' realm already?" Rima asked bored.

"Shut up, Jack Sparrow," Utau snapped.

Rima didn't get the chance to encounter attack as the devil appeared. He gave a maniac laugh as he entered the stage or the middle of the classroom in this case. "Seems like you pitiful souls are having fun," Kukai stated. He too seemed to be doing his part quite well like Rima.

"But why wasn't I invited in this lovely chaos?" Kukai said in a mock hurt tone.

"Here comes the witch from Snow White," Utau muttered.

"Tsukiyomi san," Nikaidou said in a loud whisper. "Your angel has come. Try to win her."

Ikuto glared at the orange head. But he complied with the teacher's wish.

"Oh sweet angel," the groom said sarcastically. "I think I have fallen for you."

"Really?" Yukari asked disappointed. "No creativity?"

Utau's cheeks tinted a light pink and she looked away with a huff. "But angels and humans can't love each other," she informed the groom.

"Let's break away from this chains of rule," Ikuto said in a desperate tone making Utau to turn back to look at him. A few moments ago his face showed boredom but now it had a serious yet pained expression. As if he really couldn't take it to be separated from the angel. His love was blind and oblivious to the barrier between their species.

"Let's run away," Ikuto continued in a tone that portrayed how miserable he felt to be told he can't be with his loved one. "Only you and me. Let's go to the end of this earth where no one can find us. No one can split us apart. Angel, please!" He begged.

Everyone had again another 'O' expression. Who knew that the lazy cat can act so dam well.

Ikuto then looked at Yukai. He gave her a cocky look that said 'How was that, sensei?'

The read haired teacher nodded her head in acknowledgement.

"You cheating husband," Amu said in a low growl catching everyone's attention. She didn't like the fact that everyone was getting deep in their acts where as she looked like a kid trying to imitate an elder but failing miserably.

"We haven't even married yet and you are already flirting with other women and wrapping yourself up in their fingers," she stated in a broken voice.

Thanks goodness her voice seemed broken. She was sure she was going to end up laughing. Actually her voice seemed broken because she was trying hard to stifle her giggle."You bastard," Amu said in a low growl and looked at the ground.

"Oh? What do we have here?" The devil asked as he was suddenly standing behind the bride. The pink haired bride twirled back and was face to face with the devil. She took a step back as she was startled to find Kukai suddenly so close but the devil caught a hold of her wrist and kept her in place.

"What a sweet looking bride you are!" Kukai complimented. "And delicious looking might I add."

"What are you doing?" Amu said in a scared tone. "L..let me go," she demanded weakly.

"No," Kukai answered. "I think I will take you back to hell with me," he stated as he took a hold of the bride's free wrist in his other hand and pulled her closer.

"No, I refuse," Amu said strongly. "Hell has flames everywhere. It would ruin my skin."

"Oh but you are in position to oppose me, little bride," Kukai said breathing in the Radiant Queen's ear. And he got his desired reaction from the queen. The pinkette's face was now the same color as her hair.

Amu managed to turn her head away from the devil. "Where are the stupid servants I hired to rescue me from this creature?" She asked shooting the maid and the butler a glare.

"I think I like my position here better," Nagihiko stated as he was sitting on a chair with his legs on the writing desk in a laid back manner.

"You there, the creature of the dark," Kairi who was silent the whole time said in an imperious tone to Kukai. He may be bad at acting but he wasn't going to be left out. "How dare you break in my church and taint the purity of God's grace?" He growled.

"Is it just me or the priest is only concerned about his church and nothing else?" Rima asked out loud.

"No, it's not only you," Yaya replied. Both Ikuto and Utau also nodded their head in agreement.

"Not only that but you are also harassing the innocent bride," Kairi continued. "I will never forgive such unhollyness."

"Really?" Kukai mocked. "What are you going to do about it?" Heracles of Seiyo brought his face close to the bride's face as if he was going to lick her cheek or something.

That sent Kairi over the edge. He held the silver cross hanging around his neck that was a part of the costume and pointed it towards the devil. "You who lurks in the shadow, a creature of the darkness, a creator of chaos and destruction, an incarnation of Satan," Kairi said. "Be gone from the world of living. Let the light of God dispel the darkness. Be gone from sight you hell's dog."

"Kairi," Yukari breathed out. "Bravo!" And she was back to squealing.

"He..hell's dog?" Kukai muttered angrily. "Be careful with your language, fake priest."

Suddenly someone hit Kukai on the head hard. Kukai let go of the bride and touched his abused head. Yaya came from behind the devil grinning.

"I always wanted to do that," the maid said with a triumphant smile.

"Are you okay, little bride?" The butler asked the pinkette. His eyes were twitching which indicated that he clearly didn't like his part in the play.

"Yuiki san," Nikaidou gasped. "You are in love with Souma san. You can't just hit him."

"But it was fun," Yaya whined. Then she received an angry look from the female teacher. "Fine," the ginger head muttered and played the way the plot said.

"My deadly devil," Yaya started saying sarcastically. "I think you have abducted my heart." Then she paused and thought for a second. If all the populars were doing the play as told, she might as well do so.

"I can't seem to be in peace," Yaya was now using a desperate tone much like the one Ikuto used. "Whatever I do, my mind always finds itself thinking about you. I see you everywhere. I finally gathered the courage to say that...I lo...Ughhh, this is so stupid," Yaya cried out in frustration.

"But you just met him," Rima accused. "How can you think of him every time then?

"Utau," Yukari called excitedly. "Go get your butler."

Utau sighed. This woman was going to be the death of all of them. But then an idea formed in her head.

"Sanjo sensei, Nikaidou sensei," Thorn Queen called. The evil aura she was emitting made her look like a devil in angel's disguise. "I was thinking.." she paused for dramatic effect.

All the occupants in the room now had their attention on the pig tailed queen. Nikaidou gulped having a slight idea of what the angel would say.

"I was thinking," Utau repeated again. "That it isn't fair at all we are having all the fun while you two adults are being deprived of the joy."

"Wh..what might you be inquiring, Utau?" Yukari asked nervously as she knew what the angel was inquiring.

"Oh, don't act so oblivious, senseis," Kukai called out.

"There are more costumes here, right?" Yaya asked as she started fidgeting with Yukari's giant bag.

"I will give you a hand," Amu said as she started helping Odette in picking up dresses for their teachers.

"Now, now, kids," Yuu said backing up to a corner. The five boys were ganging up on him. "You shouldn't disrespect your elders."

"We are not disrespecting, sensei," Nagihiko said with a sweet smile. "In fact we are very much respecting you by not leaving you two out of the happy picture."

"Kairi," Yukari cried out to her brother desperately. "Save me."

"Nee san," Kairi said in a monotone tone. "You seem like you are under a lot of pressure these days. I think dressing up will ease some of the tension."

"Catch," Yaya called out and threw a costume at Ikuto. "Make sure you are quick," and with that the girls took away Yukari to the girls' changing room against her will.

* * *

Everyone again meet each other at room 213. The teens were still wearing the costumes they were forced to wear. But the new things that were added to the picture were a Cat woman and a Superman.

Yukari looked ridiculous in Cat woman costume. She wasn't wearing the mask because the girls said it would hide her identity and that wouldn't be fair to the others. (Cat woman from Batman series)

Nikaidou was blushing because like Superman, he was wearing underwear over his pants. He was also forced to take off his glasses.

"Why does she get the chance to be a cat?" Ikuto whined pointing toward Yukari. "No fair."

"Quiet whining," Rima muttered.

"But what part are they going to play in the twisted drama?" Utau asked.

"Who cares about the messed up drama?" Amu said. "Since all of us are here now, let's take lots of photos," and she fished out her cell phone from her skirt pocket.

So that's how their day was. All the teens took a group photo with the teachers in the middle making sure that the adults were more noticeable. Then they took selfies with others. They completely forgot about their hatred for each other or ignored them for the time being. They were having fun. And that was what mattered for the time being.

"They seemed to be having fun," Nikaidou said to Yukari as the two of them watched the students from a corner. Odette and Radiant Queen seemed to be getting along as they were taking quite a few selfies with each other.

Ikuto, Utau and Tadase were conversing. The two second years must have said something embarrassing because the blonde boy was blushing and denying something. Rima was silent but she didn't deny anyone when they wanted to take photos with her.

Even Nagihiko, the Snake of Seiyo seemed a little relaxed. He was conversing with the other jock and Yukari's brother.

"Are you sure you didn't put anything in their costumes?" Nikaidou asked and got a glare in return from his red haired companion. "Just asking," Yuu put up his hands in defense. "It just seems like...cracks formed around their walls. Their walls of isolation. It would be nice if those walls could be brought down completely."

Yukari sighed. "All right, kids," she called. "I think that's enough for today. Go change into your uniforms and go home. We will meet again on Friday."

"Wait," Amu said. Then she took some flowers from a plastic bag that was in one corner of the classroom. They were the same flowers Rima's fan boys gave the Ice Queen.

"Say, Mashiro san," Amu turned towards the wavy blonde. "You wouldn't mind if I use them a little, do you?"

Rima was a little surprised to hear such a request. "Do whatever you want with them," she replied in a monotone voice. "I don't want them."

Amu thanked the Ice Queen. Then she went to the front of the classroom. "I always wanted to do this," she giggled. Then she turned around so everyone was facing her back. "Three..two..one...here we go..." And with that she threw the flowers backwards.

Normally when a bride throws a bouquet, it doesn't get divided into multiple parts. But since the pink haired queen in bride costume didn't tie the flowers into a single bouquet, the flowers scattered.

"So, who got the bouquet?" Amu asked and twirled around to face the others. Everyone seemed to have a flower in each of their head. Amu gave a silly smile.

* * *

After everyone left, Yukari told her brother to go home alone.

"Why, nee san? Is there any problem?" Kairi asked in slight concern.

" , but Yuu and I have to return the costumes to our friend," Yukari answered a little nervously. But Kairi didn't seem to notice.

"Alright," Kairi nodded. "Be careful, nee san." And with that he went home.

Yukari sighed in relief. "Yuu," she called. "Did you get it?" She asked in a dark tone.

Nikaidou gave Yukari an equally evil smirk. "Yes, all of it," he replied. "And from a nice view might I add. Those kids didn't even realize that they were being recorded."

At the entrance of the classroom, there was a cc camera that recorded the whole twisted drama played by Seiyo's populars.

The two teachers laughed evilly. Their laughter echoed throughout the empty high school.

* * *

**I am already half way done with the next chapter. But I am not going to review unless I get five new reviews from five different readers. Feel free to read and review.**

**Bye bye.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, do you know what day is today? Today is 'Take on Colour's first birthday. It has already been one year since I started this fic.**

**Yesterday was Bangla New Year's Day. So 'Shuvo Pohela Baishakh, or Happy Bangla new year.**

**I am so so sorry to say that I will be taking a break from fanfiction world for a long time again. I just can't concentrate in my studies because the stories are always spinning in my head. But don't be disheartened. I will continue TOC. And that's a promise.**

**Allie, in this is chapter, things are a little fastened up. And Amu's problems are to be kept a secret to others till the end of the series.**

**FairyLetters, hope you like Amuhiko mentioned in this chappy.**

* * *

It was still Wednesday. The sky had an orange hue that was slowly becoming darker indicating the start of nightfall. The air of Seiyo city was buzzing with life even as the city was being consumed by the darkness of the evening. And why wouldn't it? It was the start of summer and summer means new beginning. Summer means to get rid of past grief and to step toward a bright future. Summer is there to give you fierceness to get rid of all negative emotions and search for the bright light at the end of the dark tunnel.

But in one room of Seiyo hospital, there was deadly silent. This particular room didn't have summer's fierceness. In room 425, even though there were two occupants there, it felt like as if there was no form of life.

Mrs Fuzisaki was lying in a white bed. Nagihiko like every other day came to visit his comatose mother. He was sitting at the foot of the bed. Normally he couldn't stand to be in this room for more than one hour. Because he would feel suffocated. It felt as if his mother wanted him gone from anywhere near her. But lately, the amount of time he has been staying in this deadly silent room increased.

Nagihiko checked his cell phone. Five more minutes and it would be three hours since he came here. The long haired boy gave a long sigh. He looked at the fragile form of his mother. He couldn't even say weather she looked peaceful or in pain to be stuck between the door of life and death.

The reason Nagihiko has been spending much time with his unresponding mother was that he felt...he wouldn't be able to see her for long. That she would be going away soon. Nagihiko bit his lips to stop the whimpering. Against his will, a trail of liquid flowed down from his eyes blurring his vision a little.

Nagihiko roughly wiped off his tears with his uniform sleeve. If anyone saw the deadly Snake of Seiyo to cry like this, they would get the biggest shock of their life.

Nagihiko got up from his position by the foot of his mother's bed. Even though guilt was consuming him, he still took his mother's skeletal hand in his own.

"O..kaa san," he softly breathed. "If _she_ was still here, _she_ could have taken better care of you." Nagihiko let go of the unmoving woman's hand and straightened himself.

"I should have taken _her_ place," he mumbled. "If _she_ was here instead of me," Nagihiko took out a pink flower with five petals from his blazer pocket.

This was the flower he got from the bouquet tossing. Normally he would have trodden anything that came from the annoying Radiant Queen. But the flower he got, it held a deeper meaning for him. The flower reminded him of someone very important and close to him. Someone whose absence made him the poisonous cobra. It was a flower that represents the epitome of pure feminine beauty.

"Okaa san, you wouldn't have to suffer." He put the flower at the bedside table. It seemed like the nurse had taken the vase to clean or something. With that Nagihiko left the room and the hospital.

* * *

The clock read seven thirty. Everyone in Hinamori household was having their dinner. There was tense silence in the dining table. The head of the house decided to break the suffocating silent atmosphere.

"So," Tsumugu began. "How was your day, A...Amu...chan?"

Amu immediately raised her head and looked at the man before her. Her eyes showed only surprise. The man who never talked to her unless necessary was now asking her about her day. She wasn't dreaming, was she? Because this seemed impossible.

"Ha?" Amu couldn't stop herself from making the sound.

Tsumugu gave his wife a nod. "Amu chan," Midori started. "How was your day?" She asked...lovingly. "You seemed happy today."

The Hinamori couples got another phone call from Hatoba Touka earlier that evening.

_"There's not much time, Hinamori san," Touka's voice was stern. "One year will be over before you can even blink. So I suggest you change your behaviour toward Amu chan now. No matter how disobedient a child is, parents cannot but love them unconditiinally. Amu chan has already promised herself to make wonderful memories in this short time span. I think happy memories with her parents and family will be like final touch of her artwork. That's why...that's why I will tell you again," Touka paused to take a breath. "Don't distant away from Amu chan. Show her how warm family love can be."_

After the call, Tsumugu and Midori promised themselves that they would change their behavior toward their elder daughter from this very day.

"Amu chan?" Both her parents asked her at the same time seeing that she wasn't responding.

"I..," Amu's voice was soft. But in the silent household everyone heard it clearly. She had her bangs covering her eyes. "I..had a lot of fun today," she looked up at the two adults. A smile was adorning her lips.

Both the adults were taken aback. Amu, their elder daughter, the one they treated badly was finally talking and smiling to them. They expected her to stay silent or to get up and leave. But...but she..

"Today was very enjoyable. A lot of things happened. A lot of people acted nice toward me. But you know," Amu paused and locked her eyes with her parents. Her eyes were glistening. "This evening is the best. Because I...I feel like I...belong in a family now." The pinkette looked at her food to avoid looking at her parents after saying that.

The Hinamori couples were grateful for that. Because Midori's eyes were already filled with tears waiting to cascade down her cheeks. Though Tsumugu kept a neutral expression, he felt the same as his wife.

"Sorry, Amu chan," Midori chocked out. "We are...we are so sorry. We couldn't be good parents for you."

"What are you saying?" Amu asked softly looking to the side. She wanted to scream. She wanted to ask why they were so oblivious to this fact for the last fifteen years. Did they have any idea how much they pained her? Did they know that they threw her at the brink of death? But...but..what can she say now? Even though she would probably deny when Yuki asks her, but she...really wanted to be loved by her family. And today she was in a fairly good mood. She didn't feel like making a snide remark.

"We are so sorry," her mother continued. "We promise..we promise that...we will be proper parents for you. Please, Amu chan...give us another chance."

"Amu chan," her father's voice seemed to crack as well. "We.."

"Otou san," Amu cut off the head the house. "Didn't you...want to know how my day went?" She asked with another smile.

"Ye..yes," his father breathed out.

"Today we played dress up," Amu said cheerfully. But her voice wasn't unwavering either. "It was kind of embarrassing too. But it was more fun than embarrassing. And the play, it was so messed up yet it created a wonderful dreamlike environment. I kind of wished someone would record it."

"Say, Amu chan," her father asked. "What..did you dress up as?" He seemed to hesitate in his every sentence careful so his words wouldn't hurt his fragile elder daughter.

Amu giggled. "I dressed as a bride," she replied. "I might not get the chance to wear an actual wedding dress but...today's experience..it kind of filled that part. I also got the chance to throw the bouquet."

Midori not being able to take it anymore began to sob loudly.

"Okaa san?" Amu asked concerned.

"Amu chan," her father said while trying to console his wife. "I am sure today was tiring for you. Why don't you rest now?"

Amu nodded. As she had already finished her dinner, she directly went to her room upstairs. Closing the door, the pinkette slid down to the floor.

_"I wish I never had you."_ (Midori) **(Flashback)**

_"Such a disgrace to the family."_ (Tsumugu)** (Flashback)**

"Okaa san, otou san," Amu whispered to no one. "Weren't you the ones who said that?"

_"If this was too much for you, why couldn't you just die?" _(Midori)** (Flashback)**

"I was always unwanted to you two, wasn't I?" Tears were flowing down her cheeks.

_"Why couldn't you erase your existence and free us from taking care of you?"_ (Midori)** (Flashback)**

"But...now..today," the Radiant Queen sobbed. "Today is the happiest day in my life," she managed to choke out. "I am grateful...even if it's pity, I will think it as love and...be content."

Amu wiped away her tears and composed herself. "If even they are desperate now," she mumbled to herself. "That means it must be pretty bad." She stood up and went to her balcony. The light summer air hit her face blowing her sakura colored hair a little. The Radiant Queen looked at the waning moon. "There's not much time."

* * *

**(Did any of you notice that I didn't mention Ami at all? Ha, you didn't, did you? Well, I wanted to mention but I couldn't find the plot. And I haven't even made her character other than mentioning her once in a chapter. But I wish she would appear in future chapters.)**

* * *

Yaya was in her leaving room, slouched down on her couch. Again she was flipping through the channels. It was half past eight and she had already taken her dinner. Earlier she got a call from her parents saying that they had arrived at their hotel safely and wanted to know if everything was good on her side.

Yaya reassured them that she was fine. Normally the brunette girl would have given them a curt answer and hung up. But tonight was different. Tonight she didn't rudely hung up. Tonight she actually talked to her family nicely.

Yaya was actually eager to know if her parents and little brother were safe and sound. And when her mother assured her that they were, Yaya let out a sigh of relief. Today she could feel her mother's anxiety and worry for her. Somehow, Yaya felt warm in her heart.

Yaya abruptly sat up straight on the couch. Today she was happy to talk to her mother. This was weird. Her mother mentioned Tsubasa's name at least thrice. Whenever her parents would bring up that runt's name in the conversation, Yaya would become upset and she would just up and leave. But tonight she didn't throw a tantrum. Now that's a start.

"Crazy things are happening today," Yaya said out loud and again slouched down. "The populars acting out of character, we being forced to dress up by two lunatics, talking to okaa san politely...today were full of surprises." Yaya let out a sigh. "Today was actually.."

Her phone vibrated. She got a message from her ballet teacher. It was about tomorrow's practice being cancelled. After reading the text, Yaya went to the gallery in her cell phone. She rummaged through the photos that were taken that morning.

There was a group photo of all eleven of them. There were many more of Yaya with other populars individually. Without Yaya noticing, her lips formed a smile. "Today was actually a lot of fun."

Odette came across a photo of her and a certain pink haired popular. Both of them seemed so full of life in the photo. Even though the swan princess was in black and the queen was in white, the photo seemed so colorful only because of their smiles. What caught Yaya's eyes was that both of the girls seemed so happy and close in this particular photo. It looked as if they were best friends.

_"I just had to sacrifice everything to reach up to my parent's expectation, to establish an idol for my little sister."_ (Amu)** (Flashback)**

The pinkette had this thing in common with the swan princess. Does she feel the same way as the brunette girl? They say people become close when their circumstances are similar. Does that mean Yaya can...

Yaya closed her phone and closed her eyes as well. Seiyo's Odette, Yuiki Yaya, it seems like she has already fallen in Radiant Queen's trap. Yaya opened her eyes. She put her phone on the side table beside a orange marigold. Her eyes lingered on the flower that fell on her head during the bouquet tossing a little longer.

The brunette girl picked up the marigold and muted the television. The orange color, it was so vibrant. "Hinamori Amu," her voice echoed in the empty house. "You are a dangerous person if I am already heading toward your trap."

Then she closed her eyes and brought the marigold close to her nose and took in the flower's fragrance. "But I don't particularly mind," she softly said with a tiny smile adorning her lips. "It feels warm to be surrounded by colors. If this is just a glimpse of your colorful canvas, I wish to see your whole art world."

* * *

It was Thursday morning. Everyone in Seiyo city seemed full of energy. The adults were rushing to their respective workplaces. The kids having their summer vacation were enjoying themselves by playing in the park or visiting their friends or neighbors' house.

But the teens seemed to be enjoying themselves the most. As they were also having vacation, they were having fun going out with their friends. Girls seemed to go on a girls' day out in the shopping mall or something. Boys were also having fun in their own way. The couples seemed to be the ones enjoying the most as they were going on dates with their crushes or lovers.

Everyone was having fun except for a certain chestnut haired sophomore. That's right. Souma Kukai, Heracles of Seiyo was bored out of his mind. Currently he was in a supermarket. The supermarket where he worked as a part timer. Normally there would be five or six co workers working alongside him. But on this fine summer day, most of them were off duty. Only Kukai and two males were on duty.

Kukai was the cashier since the cashier was on vacation. It was quite hectic one hour ago as the shop was filled with a lot of customers. But now there were very little of them looking for the daily goods they needed to buy.

"Ow man" the soccer captain whined. "Today is so boring." Like other teens, Kukai couldn't hang out with his friends. His friends mostly consisted of his teammates from the school's soccer club. And most of them were out of town. The rest of them were busying themselves in dates with their respective girlfriends.

Though Kukai was known as the playboy in school, he felt bored in going to dates. Seriously how can people have fun in dates when all they do is just eat ice creams and walk and talk nonsense? Although Heracles had gone to a lot of dates, he couldn't understand.

"Excuse me," a middle aged woman called Kukai as she made her way to the counter. "I would like to buy this." She handed the teen a bottle of sunflower oil. Kukai's eyes lingered on the picture of the flower on the bottle for a moment.

Kukai took the bottle and packed it. After giving the woman the changes, she left the store gaily.

Kukai let out a sigh. A sunflower. That reminded him of yesterday. The previous day was a hectic one. The populars being forced to cosplay..."It was a lot of fun," Kukai said out loud though none seemed to hear him as others were far away.

Another person entered the supermarket though Kukai didn't seem to care. The person, a brunette girl went to the frozen goods section. After picking up some boxes of ice-cream and some breads and cup noodles from other section, she went to the cashier.

Kukai shot his head up when he heard a small gasp. There standing before him was none other than Odette.

A few seconds passed by. "You are buying your own groceries?" Kukai asked as if that was the most unexpected thing.

"What? You think I am not capable of buying the things I need?" Yaya asked back rudely.

"No," Kukai didn't seem to snap like he was supposed to. He was the hot headed popular after all. So he kind of gets offended very easily.

"Well, I am not a useless doll like the popsicle," Yaya said crossing her arms over her chest. "The ice cube does nothing by herself. She always makes her slaves do things for her. I am telling you, if she keeps being a useless doll, she will be fat very soon. She already looks like a ball. It won't be long before she becomes a soccer ball."

_"But you are the one buying a lot of ice creams_," Kukai wanted to say but kept his mouth shut. After all the more the customers buy the better.

"You know what?" Yaya's question brought Heracles out of his thoughts.

"What?"

"You are the soccer captain. I think you should try playing with the blonde ball after ice cube really turns into a soccer ball," Yaya said with an exciting glint in her eyes.

"Ha?" It took two seconds for Kukai to process what the girl said. Then he busted out laughing. Three more seconds later, Yaya joined him as well.

"Your orders?" Kukai asked politely after his laughter died down.

"Baka. You aren't a waiter," Yaya replied after she too stopped laughing. Her lips were stretched into a tiny smile. She handed the things she wanted to buy to Kukai. "Who would have thought that Seiyo's Heracles would work in a supermarket?"

"Having a part time job isn't degrading," the chestnut haired boy replied. "When you would grow up and want to get a job, they would ask if you had any kind of working experience."

"You talk like an old man," the swan princess remarked.

"And you are acting nice today," Kukai said back. "You aren't acting like a complete bitch. And you even laughed. If you be like this way all the time, you would look cuter."

Yaya took the change and the plastic bag handed to her and 'hmph'ed. Of course she liked it when she was called cute or pretty. But this was another popular. "Are you hitting on me?" Odette asked coldly.

"Nah," replied Heracles. "Just being friendly."

"Oh my," Yaya fake gasped. "The cave man being friendly? Has the world come to an end?"

Kukai didn't reply. Yaya kind of felt a little bad. If he was only being friendly, she shouldn't have been so cold.

A few minutes later, the same brunette girl again came to the cashier with a cone ice-cream.

Kukai looked at the girl dumbfounded. He again took the money from her and gave her the changes. "If you eat that mu.."

"This is for you," Yaya said cutting him off and placed the ice-cream in the counter.

"What?" Kukai was confused.

"For being nice," Yaya replied looking to the side and avoiding eye contact. "And for complimenting me."

Kukai smiled. "Thanks," he said taking off the ice cream wrapper.

After a few seconds Yaya turned toward the exit. "Welcome. But don't expect the same kind of treatment again." And with that she left the store.

Kukai licked the frozen sweet. His lips were still curved upwards. His eyes landed on the sunflower oil bottles that were kept neatly in a shelf. His eyes stayed on the picture of the bright yellow flower.

_"This isn't half bad,"_ Kukai thought. _"The small rays of sunshine, it feels warm. It urges me to go out wild and reach for the sun. What more can you show me, Radiant Queen?"  
_

* * *

Tadase was with his father in another family friend reunion. The last time he came, only the adults of Tsukiyomi family were present. Their children weren't there. It seemed like Ikuto and Utau still didn't accept Aruto.

But today was different. Tadase didn't expect to see Ikuto present in today's meeting. But the Black Cat of Seiyo High was there. Although Utau was absent. They were sitting outside a restaurant. There were some tables and chairs set up there. They ordered some drinks and were reminiscing about their pasts.

The adults were talking about their high school lives, about the times Aruto still could remember. Souko and Yui were informing Aruto of what has happened afterwards. They were filling him in what he had missed. Though they were leaving out the sad parts.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tadase saw Ikuto get up and leave. Tadase gulped his orange juice quickly and followed the blue haired teen. The three adults were busy in their story telling and didn't seem to notice.

"Why are you following me?" Ikuto asked coldly and glanced back slightly. Tadase didn't reply. What could he say? That he just felt like it? "Whatever," Ikuto muttered and kept going on.

They crossed the street and went inside a music store. Ikuto went straight to a person at a corner. It was a girl or woman wearing a big hat that covered her hair completely and sunglasses to hide her identity.

"Your disguise sucks, Utau," Ikuto commented.

"Utau?" Tadase repeated surprised. He couldn't even tell and Ikuto knew right away. Utau took off her hat and sunglasses.

"Shut up," Utau shouted getting unwanted attention from few customers. "It's only because you have seen me like this before." Then her eyes landed on Tadase and she glared at the blonde boy. "Why is he here?" She asked her brother.

Ikuto just shrugged. "Who knows? But why are you here?" He asked back his sister.

"What do you mean?" Utau avoided eye contact with her brother.

"I mean why were you hiding in this store and spying on us?" Ikuto said nonchalantly. "I saw you across the street."

"I had nothing better to do," Utau too shrugged. "My practice today got cancelled and I was bored out of my mind."

"So you decided to spy on us?" Ikuto more like stated. "You could have join our lovely family reunion." Sarcasm was evident on his speech.

"Oh, please," Utau snorted. "Like you were enjoying yourself very much."

"Ano," Tadase began. Both siblings' eyes were on him. Utau was still glaring at him. "Aruto san...Aruto san seemed quite desperate to win the both of you back. Shouldn't you give him a...chance?" He asked hesistantly.

_"What am I saying?"_ Tadase thought looking at the ground. _"Why did I suddenly say that? These two hate me. And this is a sensitive subject for them. Why couldn't I keep quite?"_

Then the ruby eyed boy looked up. The blue haired teen was avoiding looking at him. On the other hand, the singer was glaring at him intensely. Tadase again looked down.

_"But...but Aruto san, he doen't remember anything. Yet..he wishes to get his children back. Doesn't he deserve another chance? I thought if Aruto san was back, then maybe...maybe we could go back to..."_ Tadase's thoughts were interrupted by a rueful laughter. (**The italics were thoughts, just reminding you)**

"An outsider shouldn't interfere in our family business," Utau replied coldly after she stopped laughing. By now the customers in the music store were looking at the three of them.

"Utau," Ikuto warned.

"So why are you here, Prince Charming?" Utau's volume rose up. She used Tadase's nick name with venom. "To curse us because we ruined your family? Because our family broke apart, we tried with all our might to ruin your happy life, that's what you want to say?"

"Utau," Ikuto shouted. Then he grabbed his sister's wrist. "You are creating a scene. Let's go somewhere else." When the siblings were at the door Ikuto slightly turned back. "You too, Tadase."

It took two seconds for the blonde boy to realize that Ikuto just told him to follow. Tadase immediately left the store and did what his senpai has told him.

"Wait a second; did he just call me...Tadase?" Seiyo's prince thought.

The three of them arrived at an alleyway. Ikuto let go of Utau's wrist and the girl immediately crossed her arms with a scowl. They stayed in silence for a few moments.

Tadase was thinking of saying something to break the silence but the other boy bit him to it. "You know," Seiyo's Black Cat began. "If you want to scream at us, go ahead. We won't mind."

"What?" Tadase blurted out. He couldn't understand what they were saying. "Why?"

"Like Utau said," Ikuto said looking at the sky. "We are the one who tore apart your family. First that man leaving us and us turning to your door formed a cleft between your parents. Now even that man's return is widening the gap," Ikuto looked back at Tadase. His blue orbs were unwavering. "You must really hate us."

"I don't hate y...you," Tadase quickly replied but trailed at the end.

"We heard you mother went away," Utau suddenly said. Tadase looked at her. She was looking at the road avoiding looking at him. "We aren't oblivious to the fact that it has something to do with our cursed family."

Utau looked at the ruby eyed boy. Her eyes were cold and stern. "If we had never met, our lives would have been better. At least, the Hotoris would have led a much comfortable life."

With that, both the siblings left. Tadase stood shocked in the alleyway. _"What just happened?"_ His mind asked. _"They were...they were blaming themselves. But they weren't...at fault."_

Yesterday when they were having photo session after embarrassing themselves in the horrid play, Ikuto and Utau remarked that Tadase was still childish with the way he was blushing while holding the bride's hand. They made fun of him but not in a bad kind of way. They weren't insulting him like the populars normally would. In fact he felt they acted more like the past days when there wasn't such hostility among them.

Tadase looked at the sky. It was clear of clouds. But their lives, they were clouded with misunderstandings. "Okaa san was being unreasonable," the prince muttered to himself. "You two...you two were just young kids that time. How can it be your fault?"

Tadase looked down. His eyes were being covered by his bangs. _"I...I am the one at fault," _realization hit him. _"I took okaa san's side and blamed them."_

When Souko and her kids were kicked out of the Hotori household, there was already a chasm forming between Yui and Mizune, Tadase's father and mother. Mizune would say that the Tsukiyomis were nothing but despicable human beings bringing nothing but misfortune everywhere they go. She told her son to stay away from them.

That time Tadase was young too. Although the Tsukiyomi siblings were just a year older than him. Tadase believed his mother. Without even trying to define who was at fault, Tadase listened to his mother and stayed away from the siblings.

Now that he thought about it, even after being kicked away Ikuto tried to talk to the blonde boy. The bluenette acted like nothing sort of bad happened between them. Like everything was fine. But Tadase pushed him away. Not only that, he blamed them for his family's misfortune, for the cleft widening between his parents.

Ikuto stopped trying after a week. As both of them got into middle school, the situation became worse. Ikuto got the tittle Black Cat. Utau became the queen at that time as well. Tadase had his position as Prince from elementary school. They hated each other like the populars were supposed to.

That time, Tadase came to realize whose fault it really was. He couldn't even fathom what the siblings had gone through at a young age. But without realizing their situation, he had blamed them. He had repeatedly hurt them. Even after he saw the truth, he never reached out to them.

By then Ikuto and Utau acted like they never knew Tadase in their whole life. That saddened the prince. But still he was a jerk. Because he acted the same way. And they...they were apologizing now?

"I am the one at fault," Tadase mumbled. His voice seemed broken. "You are making me feel guiltier. I am the one who should apologize. I just want...I just want.." He looked up at the cloudless sky again. "To go back to the good old days."

* * *

_**"Are you sure you want to delete this photo? Yes? No?"**_

Rima was in her room all Thursday morning. She had nothing better to do. So she was sitting in her bed checking her cell phone and...deleting the photos taken the previous day. She had already deleted a good number of them. Right now the photo that was showing was the group photo of eleven.

Rima hesitated a little. Although she would never say out loud, she had a little fun yesterday. And right now she was bored out of her mind.

Even though she was in high school now, her parents wouldn't let her go anywhere by herself. So in weekends or free days, Rima would be scooped up in her room and would be doing nothing.

"I wish," Rima mumbled and laid on her bed. "For once things would change. For once...I want to.." She closed her eyes. "Be happy."

* * *

Friday came quickly. It was nine thirty. Amu was having breakfast in the dining table with her whole family. Like the day before yesterday, Ami was silent. In contrast, her parents were asking her many things. It seemed like they were very eager to catch up on what they had missed in their daughter's life.

Amu was in her uniform since special class starts at ten. It has become a routine that Tsumugu would drop his daughter at school and pick her up as well. But the parents still weren't fond of the fact that Amu has to go to summer classes.

"I will be leaving now," Amu said while putting on her shoes.

"Amu chan," her mother called. The pinkette stood up and turned back to face the woman.

"Amu chan," this time her father called from her side. "You mother and I think...that you shouldn't go to summer classes."

"Why?" Amu asked softly although she had a fairly good idea.

"You health, Amu chan," her mother replied. "Your health won't support it. Don't overwork yourself. Don't strain yourself."

"You know, if you want," her father said. "I will speak with the head master to get you out of it. If that doesn't work, I will change your school."

"No," Amu suddenly shouted. "Please, don't," she stated softly. "I was happy to be in summer classes with them." She now had tears in her eyes. "Please, the small bits of happiness, the tiny sparks of pleasure I feel, don't take them away from me."

The Hinamori couples were speechless. They didn't know what to say. Moreover, they could refuse their elder daughter's request as her eyes were tearing up.

"I might not get the chance later, to play around or to have fun goofing around," Amu managed to choke out. "But...I wish...for the time I have to be cherished. Please, don't deprive me of this. It was my decision."

Midori and Tsumugu looked at each other. After coming to a silent agreement, they nodded to each other.

"Alright," Midori said. "If that's what you want, how can we say no?" She smiled. "But make sure you have a lot of fun. Make sure you don't let any barriers hinder you. And also...keep some time for us as well. Enjoy yourself to the fullest."

"Hai," Amu too smiled.

"But don't strain yourself, Amu chan," her father said. "I don't want my sparrow to get hurt."

Amu was shocked. Sparrow? How long has it been since she heard her father say that? It felt like eternity. Her eyes were again glassy with tears.

"I...left my cell phone in my room," the pinkette said quickly. "I will be right back." She took of her shoes and went to the stairs. It hasn't been more than three or four sets of stairs she crossed when all of a sudden she felt her legs stopped responding her.

_"Wha..?"_

* * *

Room 213 looked the same way as it did in Wednesday. And that meant the students' seats were piled up in the corners. Again the teachers came earlier than the students. As the populars came in through the door, the first thing they did was glaring at the teachers.

Seats being piled up in the corners and the two laziest teachers being early didn't sit right with any of the populars. They thought again they would be forced to do something embarrassing that would be a big blow to their ego. Nikaidou quickly waved his hands in defense to show that they wouldn't be doing something like the previous day.

It was already ten fifteen. Most of the populars were already present except for a certain Snake and a pink haired queen. Odette seemed to look at the door every so often. And she seemed to be standing far from Heracles. Kukai of course noticed but kept a neutral expression.

"So what do you want us to do today?" Utau asked bored.

Nikaidou's phone began ringing and he excused himself out of the class. As Yuu left the room, Nagihiko entered with a bored expression. Seiyo's Snake who was known for his creepy smile always marring his lips suddenly stopped smiling since the beginning of summer. Now he would have a solemn or bored or a glaring expression etched on his face.

"So nice of you to join us, Fujisaki san," Yukari stated.

"You seem to be very fond of this particular sentence," Yaya remarked.

"Shut up, Yuiki," Yukari shouted. "And where is that Hinamori? She seemed to have made being late a habit."

"I am sure Amu san isn't late on purpose," Kairi defended. "She might be on her way as we speak."

"Aren't students supposed to learn from teachers?" Kukai spoke up. "And you two have set a perfect example of being late at the beginning of this whole session."

"Sorry everyone," Nikaidou said as he entered the classroom. "It seems Hinamori san won't be coming today. Her father called. Hinamori san is sick today."

Kairi was saddened. He was looking forward to every class day because he gets the chance to be with the Radiant Queen. _"I will pay her a visit later," _he thought.

Odette seemed a little disheartened. And so was Heracles. Ice Queen was neutral along with Thorn Queen and Black Cat. Prince Charming seemed a little shocked but he kept glancing at Black Cat and Thorn Queen. Whereas those two were avoiding eye contact with him completely.

As for Nagihiko, he was engulfed in his own thoughts. But when he heard about Amu not coming, his eyes flickered with an emotion for a second. _"Hold on,"_ Nagi thought. His eyes widened the slightest bit. _"Did I just...worry?"_

* * *

**Flash back of yesterday**

Nagihiko was also doing his part time job like Heracles. But unlike the soccer captain, the basket ball captain worked part time in a clothing store in Seiyo's biggest mall.

It was already twelve pm. But the shop was empty of any breathing creatures except for the violet haired male. The other worker hastily left three hours ago she got a call from her family. So Nagihiko was alone now in a store filled with teen age girls' clothes. The weirdest part was that this store is normally filled with so many customers. But today even though the mall was over crowded for some reason, no one came here.

Nagihiko sighed. This day was so boring. If he knew this would happen, he would have stayed at home and catch up to the sleep he missed last night. Last night after he came back from the hospital, he couldn't sleep. All night he stayed awoke and...remembered the time when _she_ was still there, with him and mother.

Suddenly a flash of pink caught his eyes. He looked at the closed glass door. There were some girls passing the entrance of the room Nagihiko was in. Two of them seemed to have brownish red hair. Nagihiko squinted his eyes. They seemed familiar to him. He can assume that they are from his school.

The girls stopped at the entrance. But they didn't enter. And they didn't seem to notice who was inside. Another girl who must have walked forward returned to their side. And it was none other than the Radiant Queen. In Nagihiko's eyes, the pink haired devil. The pinkette seemed to look inside and noticed him.

Nagihiko quickly averted his eyes. Then he scowled at himself. Why did he avert his gaze? It wasn't like he was staring at her. Well, maybe in a way he was. But.. _"Whatever," _he thought.

When Nagi looked again, the girls were gone. Nagihiko sighed. The Radiant Queen seemed to be keeping her word. She said she would enjoy her high school life. And she seemed to be doing the exact thing.

It hasn't been one week since their summer vacation started. But Nagihiko could see the candle light everywhere he went. Like when he would go to the hospital, he would see the crazy queen in the park near the hospital playing with kids who wouldn't be more than five years old. Sometimes she would be singing to them, other time she would be playing ken-pa with them.

And of course, it seemed like she comes to the shopping mall every day. Though she never entered his store and one time when she did it was after his shift. So the long haired male didn't have to face her.

Nagihiko yawned. She was true to her word that she would have fun like crazy. But what about her other promise? Didn't she promise them she would color their lives? So far nothing has changed. If anything, Nagihiko's life got even more messed up. Did she lie? Did she deceive them? Her promises...were they empty?

Nagihiko's eyes widened when he realized what he had just thought. He was worried that the sparkle queen wouldn't keep her words. He...he actually wanted her to fulfill her promise?

_"No, that can't be it,"_ Nagi thought frantically. _"How can I fall for her trap so easily? If I believe her, I would only get hurt. Showing me a bit of hope and then smashing it...that's what she is planning. Right?"_

_"I want to cut off all of your regrets and nightmares of the past, so that you will be able to enjoy your life again. You will be able to smile for real."_ (Amu)** (Flashback)**

Nagihiko slammed his hands on the counter. _"No, I don't want to see the light. I am used to the darkness. Seeing the light would only make it worse. I will be scared of the darkness again. The tiny rays of hope she shows me...it isn't enough to light the dark tunnel. No, if it's anything, it only shows how terrifying dark can really be."_

**(These are thoughts -_-)**

Suddenly the door cracked a little. Nagihiko turned his head to the intruder. And there at the entrance was standing the centre of Nagi's misery, Hinamori Amu.

"Sorry to intrude," the girl said softly and closed the door lightly. She then made her way to the counter as Nagi was sitting behind it.

"Speak of the devil and she might appear," the boy muttered. "Why are you here?" He asked the pinkette coldly.

In return, the said girl only giggled. "That's a funny thing to ask. I mean what does a girl do in a girls' clothing store?"

Nagihiko grumbled and looked away.

A few moments passed in awkward silence. "You know, that's not the reason why I am here," Amu said. When Nagi looked at her again, she continued. "I was actually hiding from Saaya and Rikka. They were forcing me to buy swim suits. And since there is a ninety percent chance they won't look for me here, I think this is a good hiding place."

The Snake again was silent. It was bad enough that the candle light was in his thoughts and irritating him, but now she was in front of him in person.

"You are too quite," Amu commented after some time. "Seiyo's Snake was known for his sweet words and smile," she stated though the word 'sweet' meant 'harsh and pinchy' in this case. "What happened to that?"

Again she was greeted with silence. And the male before her wasn't even looking at her. This made her annoyed. Then she tried for a different tactic.

"I see you liked my flower," the queen said with a smirk as there was a seventy percent chance that it was true.

Nagihiko suddenly looked up at the pinkette with a slightly shocked expression.

"So, I was right," Amu cheered. "I just only assumed you kept it. But your face tells it all."

Nagihiko now glared at the pinkette. And he cursed himself for not masking his emotions. He was very good at hiding his emotions before, wasn't he? What happened now? Now a days, his emotions are leaking out from his barrier.

"When I left the class, I only saw a daisy flower in the trash bin. I actually saw Mashiro san dumping it the moment she got it," Amu said in a slightly remorseful tone. "And I saw Hoshina senpai trotting the rose she got."

Then she smiled at the glaring boy. "But you know, I didn't find any other flowers in the trash bin or being thrown away. So I think...that the others...accepted their flowers. You did the same, didn't you?"

Nagihiko again averted his gaze. There was no way he was going to let her have the satisfaction of knowing that he actually took the flower. And why the hell weren't any customers coming? Darn it.

Amu having enough of the boy's silence bent forward. She took the boy's face in her hands and turned him to face her. "It's rude to look away when someone is talking to you," she pouted.

Nagihiko was shocked to say the least. This girl, the craziest queen of Seiyo high, she actually touched him just so he would face her? She was crossing way over the border.

"Don't touch me," he said venomously and slapped her hands away. "You are crossing your line. The outcome won't be pleasant."

Amu straightened herself and smiled. "That's better. I though you have gone mute."

Nagihko only glared at her. This girl was beyond crazy.

"So," Amu began enthusiastically. "What flower did you get? I didn't notice who got what. But if you like yours, I will give you some more." She smiled innocently.

Nagi looked at her. His expression again mirrored that of a shocked person's. But he still kept his mouth shut.

"Again with the silent treatment?" Amu sighed. "You know, I was actually looking forward to the play where you and I were to interact. Hey, how about we do that part now?" Silence. "You are really stubborn."

"You are the one who's stubborn," Nagihiko said. "I told you to stay away from me. Why are so obstinate? Why wouldn't you leave me alone?" His voice was demanding but it wasn't cold.

"Because you, Fujisaki san are afraid of being alone," Amu replied pointing a finger at the long haired boy.

"Don't talk nonsense," Nagihiko growled. This girl was trying his patience.

"But I am not," the pinkette turned her back to the boy and leaned against the counter. "You...you are the same as the past me. Trying to hide yourself under a strong cover when you are actually vulnerable in the inside. A scared child hoping for someone to comfort him."

"Don't enforce your imagination on others," his volume was raised.

"But I felt that way," Amu turned back to look at him. "And I know you do too. You have the same look as the past me. And besides, I think...your mother wouldn't be fond of her son being anti social and lonely. I am sure she would want you to go out and have fun."

"Don't talk about my mother," Nagihiko nearly shouted. "You don't even know her."

"But I heard from the nurses that she was a wonderful lady," Amu replied calmly looking at the ground. "Even if she is in a coma, she can feel her loved one's distress. They say no matter how far you are from your loved ones; you would always have a strong bond with them. You can feel when they are upset or depressed. You find yourself smiling when they are happy."

Amu then looked eyes with Nagihiko. "I may not know your mother in person, but I can feel how she feels right now a little. After all, I was once in her condition." She said the last part barely above a whisper.

"Oh, look at the time," Amu said changing the subject not giving the boy before her time to process what she thought. "I must be going."

As she was about to leave, she turned back to look at the boy. "And Fujisaki san, one more thing," she gave the purple head somewhat of a smirk. "The sign says the shop is closed. Sorry for intruding." She left after that.

_"What?"_ Nagihiko found himself looking at the sign dumbfounded. He made sure the sign said **'Open' **when he entered. The other worker must have flipped it accidently when she was leaving.

**(Flashback end :p)**

* * *

**Back to the present  
**

"Alright," Yukari gained everyone's attention. All of them were standing. "Today we are going to do something that will probably bore you." She said nonchalantly. The teens seemed to let out a breath of relief. This female teacher's way of fun and exciting was not to their liking. So if she said it was boring, then it is safe to assume that it isn't dangerous.

"For that reason, you have to pair up," Nikaidou butted in. "Normally; we agreed that Kairi kun wouldn't participate. But since Hinamori san is absent today, Kairi kun would join you."

"We are letting you guys decide the pairing," Yukari stated.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. Have the teachers really let them pick? That was unexpected. But they despise each other. Letting them choose among each other was way harder than the teachers choosing for them.

"Um.." Tadase began nervously. "I..want to be paired up with...Tsukiyomi senpai," he trailed off at the end.

Everyone noticed that he called the Black Cat senpai and not his title. Kukai wanted to make a snide remark but he forgot that he was standing near a red headed demon and the red head stepped on his foot with her heels quite harshly.

"But I don't want to go with the princess," Ikuto complained intentionally calling the prince the opposite gender.

"Then you should have picked your pair before you were picked," Yukari said sternly. "We will listen to whoever said first. Tsukiyomi san will be paired up with Hotori san."

"What?" Kukai shouted. "You didn't say that?"

"I said it now, haven't I?" Yukari asked back. "Next pair?"

Ikuto scowled clearly not liking this. Utau looked at him and then at a green haired boy. "I will go with the president since he seems harmless," said the blonde diva.

"Okay, Hoshina san and Kairi kun is a team," Yuu said cheerily.

Odette looked at the remaing three figures. "No way in hell am I going to be paired up with the Snake," she said and moved to stand beside Kukai.

"So Yuiki san and Souma san is group three and Fujisaki san and Mashiro san is group four," Yukari stated.

"Why do I have to be stuck with the reptile?" Rima scoffed.

In return Nagihiko didn't even glance at her as if she didn't exist or she simply wasn't worth glancing at.

"Because we gave you a chance and you ruined it," Yukari replied. "Let's go to the library. We will give you each a sheet and you are to fill it with...civilized answers."

Everyone had a quizzical expression.

"Alright," Nikaidou chipped in. "Let's go."

* * *

**Finally done. Hope you liked it. I am so sorry but I won't write for a year because in a few days I will be promoted to 12th grade and this is the hell time of a student's life.**

**I am bad at writing romance. But I tried my best to write little interactions between Amu and all the males. My wonderful readers are complaining that there's less Amuto and Kukamu and my bestie is saying I am dropping out Amuhiko. On the other hand, I think I am forgetting Tadamu and Kairimu . It is sooo hard to write romance.**

**Please review. Also, what do you think which flower Nagihiko get? And Kukai's flower? Review to make Hime sama happy.**

**Ja ne.**


End file.
